


Septicemia

by anamustdie



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Frerard, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maladaptive superpowers, Philosophy, Psychology, References to Suicide, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Smoking, Some blood and gore, Superpowers/Mutant AU, Violence, looks like soulmate, suicide references
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamustdie/pseuds/anamustdie
Summary: Фрэнк — мутант со способностью к сверхбыстрой регенерации и непреодолимым желанием вынести себе мозги. Джерард — счастливый городской мальчик со сверхчеловеческой силой. В первую их встречу Уэй совершенно случайно ломает Фрэнку руку, потом рёбра, а потом и всю жизнь, потому что после появления неловкого гиганта Фрэнк наконец-то находит смысл открывать глаза по утрам.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



> Сепсис — системная воспалительная реакция при которой патогены циркулируют по телу вместе с кровью; так же называется отравлением крови.
> 
> ссылка на работу от 7.11.2018: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7533356

Небо затянуло тоннами серых, почти чёрных облаков, закрывая ясное небо для дождя, пока яркое солнышко всё еще пытается отвоевать свое место на небе, чтобы согреть остывшие после ночи улочки города. Есть в этом что-то странное и немного неправильное, будто боги погоды не могут определиться, кто из них займёт небосвод на этот день. Результат сражения может удовлетворить разве что полного извращенца, потому что громоздкие тучи всё-таки берут верх.

Фрэнк скрещивает руки на обнажённой груди и поднимает вверх ленивый взгляд, и непроизвольно думает, что _это место неправильное_.

Хотя в любом случае, этот город никогда не был тем местом, которое магическим образом трансформируется в счастье и радость, как только крон деревьев, крыш домов и растрепанных макушек касаются тёплые лучики солнца. А пасмурная погода просто создана для этого города; она лишь подчеркивает унылость и безысходность за окном. Единственной радостью в этом, до сумасшествия скучном месте, могла бы быть смена дня и ночи, и это не сильно спасает. И без того серые, несчастные улочки с неубранными листьями и окурками на обочинах принимают еще более удручающий вид, в то время как где-то в паре кварталов воет свод полицейских сирен, словно фоновой хор, — и это все безудержное веселье этого района.

Фрэнк проводит татуированной рукой по аккуратному подбородку и недовольно смотрит в окно с видом на безысходность. Кривые, словно артритные пальцы старухи, белые полосы прорезали горизонт в одном, нет, двух местах и так же резко пропали. Это не так трудно представить, хватит лишь посмотреть пару фильмов на тематику приближающегося апокалипсиса. В темноте бури не видно украшенных белых зубастых балкончиков с заботливо высаженными на них цветами, а слепые глаза домов в большинстве своём завешены тяжелыми шторами. Улица просто мертвая и полна фантомов: призраки долговременной безработицы, неудачных планов социального устоя и забытые ветераны войны. Не удивительно, что все окружающие люди напоминают одну большую тень отца Гамлета, без целей и мечт. Всё это настоящая заброшенная свалка, которую спасет разве что изящный ядерный гриб. Если в следующем годовом отчёте местные политики вновь предоставят увеличивающийся список самоубийств и нападений, этот город можно будет смело переименовывать на Hellhole раз и навсегда.

Кто-то навсегда пренебрегает своим ребенком, кто-то забивает свою девушку до комы или насмерть. Они просто продолжают делать это, продолжают успешно разлагать хоть какие-то зачатки надежд на светлое будущее. И Фрэнк продолжает жить с этими людьми бок о бок, в месте, которое обречено на неизбежное гниение. Слишком поздно вызывать доктора.

После нескольких пустых вздохов он отходит от окна и достаёт небольшой пистолет из ящичка в кофейном столе. Весь его вид полон непоколебимой решительности, а руки точно и без запинки заряжают холодный кусок метала — щелчок и один патрон занимает отведённое ему место.

Все с такой же решительностью Фрэнк упирается дулом в правый висок и без колебаний жмёт на курок.

Оглушительный выстрел, вздох и тело падает на твердый пол тяжелым грузом.

Жар свежей крови буквально опаляет кожу и красное пятно формирует неровный ореол на полу вокруг головы юноши, пачкает щеку чем-то омерзительно липким. Пара секунд, вздох и громкий кашель задыхающегося человека. Всё еще оглушенный выстрелом, Фрэнк медленно садится на полу и прижимает вечно ледяные руки к ране. Дыра всё еще там, широкая и уродливая, но будто предназначенная для его головы. Фрэнк чувствует тепло ожогового пятна всем своим телом все меньше, ровно как и уменьшаются размеры раны. Медленно, но упорно его тело ползёт в ванную, волоча за собой сломанную при падении кость, чтобы смыть всё-таки эту липкую жижу, а по телу раздается странное, болючее тепло, пока восстанавливаются нейроны и реконструируется кость. Он может чувствовать, как вдоль мышц пробегают судороги от уголков глаз до кончиков ног, это словно нервная система сама быстро перезагружается. Юноша поднимает руку, чтобы прощупать выходную рану от пули, но та уже затянулась, а на её месте осталось лишь пара кровавых мазков на волосах и щеке.

Фрэнк тихо ругается и опирается на стену. Белая крошка сыпется на пол Млечным Путём, пока палец старательно выковыривает смятую пулю. Чертов потерянный метеор в необъятном космосе.

Тот факт, что он сейчас может сидеть и наблюдать исход своего самоубийства не очень шокирует, по правде говоря. То, что его тело само по себе регенерирует при повреждениях — новость довольно устаревшая, удивляла его лишь в детстве. Достаточно много времени прошло с тех пор и, будь то дар или проклятие, он неубиваем. Ножи, пули, здания, мосты, канаты, яд, поезда, грузовики, — это всё пройденный этап. Чем чаще Фрэнк обнаруживает, что после всё равно открывает глаза, тем сильнее он ненавидит свою неконтролируемую, рефлексивную неуязвимость. Звучит немного странно, но в октябре прошлого года ему исполнилось двадцать пять, и всё это действительно начинает беспокоить, хотя бы потому, что его самое заветное и необъяснимое желание — это просто убить себя. Хочется просто взорвать свой мозг и уйти наконец из своего собственного ада, но даже проживание в этом неконтролируемом, опасном городе не вредит ему. Разве что морально.

Фрэнк устало пробежался рукой по щеке, оставляя грязные отпечатки пальцев. В этом районе есть по крайней мере одна хорошая сторона — всем плевать на выстрелы, а вот их отсутствие действительно настораживает.

— Фрэнки? — приглушенный испуганный женский голос сопровождается робким стуком в дверь, — Фрэнки, ты в порядке?

Фрэнк раздражённо выдыхает. Никто не заботится о нём — кроме Коры Милнер, живущей от него через гостиную. Но эту заботу хочется вернуть обратно в нее и пару раз провернуть изнутри.

— Я в порядке, — через мгновение отвечает, — еще одна крыса.

— И… ты пытался ее снять? Снова?

— Ага.

— О, ладно… Ну, эм… Дай мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

— Хорошо, — ответил Фрэнк, а потом тихо пробормотал себе под нос: _«Мне нужно лишь чтобы ты от меня отвалила»_.

Он направляется в ванную комнату, чтобы смыть с себя всю эту грязь и мрачно понаблюдать, как вот эти куски спекшейся крови и небольшие фрагменты костей сливаются в водосток. Затем он пропитывает водой полотенце и безжалостно водит белой тканью по полу, впитывая кровь; на обои, после стольких попыток самоубийства, уже плевать.

В конце концов, Фрэнк бросает грязную тряпку в раковину и отправляется на поиски сигарет, вскоре вспоминая, что как раз сегодня он столкнулся с полной пепельницей и пустыми пачками из-под красного Мальборо. С выражением безысходности на смазливом лице парень достает из шкафа смятую рубашку и старые джинсы, которые до этого мирно валялись в углу комнаты, а так же пару разных носков, чьи близнецы навечно затерялись в этом унылом доме.

Дверь резко открывается и перед Фрэнком возникает балансирующая на одной костлявой ноге Кора с какой-то чашкой в руках. Она, конечно, очень старается не подавать виду, но даже идиоту будет понятно, что она всё время была под его дверью. Ей нравится шпионить за ним. И даже не столько привлекают внезапные выстрелы за дверью, как сам факт существования Фрэнка Айеро. Он уже начинает сожалеть о том, что трахал её когда-то, потому что теперь, кажется, от этой женщины не избавиться.

Старая мужская футболка, которую она носит, выглядит слишком большой для её комплекции, и совершенно не гармонирует с такими же не новыми женскими трусиками с отшелушивающейся надписью «Убей всех своих родных» на заднице. Некоторое время Фрэнк хочет высказать недовольство при виде своих вещей на чужом теле, но взгляд притягивают почти голые бедра. Когда-то она призналась в мечте стать актрисой или моделью. Её сухая зерновая диета — единственные попытки добиться мечты, хотя скорее это просто убьет девушку. Фрэнк, конечно, довольно далёк от всей этой индустрии, но почему-то его преследует уверенная мысль, что Кора всегда будет слишком страшной, слишком маленькой, слишком старой, слишком бледной, слишком толстой. Не важно для какого агенства, всегда будет слишком много «слишком». Все её достижения в мире шоу-бизнеса — это публикации на сомнительных сайтах по ту сторону приличного Интернета.

— Куда ты так рано, Фрэнки?

Еще одна, наверное самая мерзкая в Коре вещь, — факт, что она продолжает звать его «Фрэнки». Сладость её интонации, термин ласкания имени, будто бабушка, которая давно не видела внука и теперь не может прекратить тискать мальчика за щечки. Создаётся впечатление, что его возраст автоматически уменьшается лет так на пятнадцать. Да и не только возраст. Он готов поклясться, что его маленький рост — заслуга этого прозвища. _«Фрэнки»_. Что это еще такое вообще? Да его мама в детстве никогда так не называла, а он был избалованный родительской любовью, между прочим.

— За сигаретами, — пожимает плечами и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, думая, что нужно скорее бежать, пока она не решила, что у них завязался диалог или, и того хуже, у неё появится желание повертеть задом; сейчас эти костлявые бедра вызывают только отвращение.

— Эй, ты убил крысу?

— Нет, — хмурится Фрэнк, неохотно вспоминая о своём неудачном самоубийстве. — Сбежала.

Он пробирается вниз, скользя рукой по перилам шестого этажа, когда что-то внезапно пронизывает его ладонь. Он вынужденно останавливается и наступает звенящая тишина старых подъездов. Фрэнк тихо ругается, потому что уже знает, что произошло, даже не осматривая рану.

Огромный ржавый гвоздь гордо торчит из гниющей древесины, словно средний палец, выставленный для всех в этом доме, и каждый раз ладонь парня, знающего о гвозде, раздирается в кровь. Эта проблема должна была быть решена, когда двадцати трёх летний сын местной цыганки упал и разорвал себе артерию этим гвоздем. Тогда домоуправ должен был заменить перила, но владелец здания просто дерьмо на двух толстых ножках.

— _Никто_ не дерьмо, — бормочет себе под нос Фрэнк, исправляя собственные мысли. Рука более-менее перестала болеть, да и раны больше, как таковой, нет, но этот звук рвущегося сухожилия до сих пор стоит в ушах.

Он взмахивает рукой и наблюдает, как разлетаются капельки крови по бетонным ступенькам, а рана исчезает, будто её и не было минуты назад. Еще пара секунд и Фрэнк вновь недовольно ворчит, потому что рубашка испорчена парой красных пятен. Была не была, и оставшаяся кровь вытирается о джинсы, хотя её и не видно на тёмной ткани. Даже когда не старается, он все равно непроизвольно стыкается со своим проклятием. Быть неуязвимым — грёбаная шутка.

Холодный ветер окутывающий дом, принимает в свои объятья небольшую фигуру Фрэнка, направляющегося в сторону магазина. На пути стояла пара ребят, вылитых бандитов и каждый раз в лицо прилетает свист с парой подобных выражений.

— Хочешь отсосать мой член, педик? — наверное, самое любимое выражение среди этих животных.

Фрэнк одаряет их лживой улыбкой и пожимает плечами.

— На прошлой неделе это делала твоя мать. Сомневаюсь, что я смогу с ней конкурировать.

Фрэнк почти убеждён, что достаточно сильно задел этих мудаков за живое, но как всегда кроме «Пошел ты, чувак», он ничего не получает.

Иногда хочется стать одним из этих мудаков и наплевать на все.

Магазин не сильно отличается внешне от всей улицы. Весь колорит заключается во вселенской тоске в комплекте с обшарпанной краской, несколькими бессмысленными граффити и парой пакетов мусора у стены. Пренебрежение — лишь предвестник распада, но он будет цепляться за любого, кто хоть как-то к этому склонен, и в конечном итоге гниение необратимо. Он будет мутировать, распространяться, как вирус.

Фрэнк безучастно игнорирует владельца магазина — Ганди или Гупта, а может ещё кого-то там, — и просто проходит мимо. Парень, ищущий пресловутую американскую мечту, но нашедший только Хеллхоул и застрявший здесь. Возможно, безнадёжность играет в распаде даже большую роль, чем пренебрежение или поддержание. Люди потеряли надежду в этом месте и заглушили пустоту апатией и словами «так и должно быть». Распад происходит неумолимо, потому что он не зависит от хрупких человеческих концепций, таких как надежда, или сотрудничество, или что-то в этом роде. Он просто запускает собственное шоу.

Фрэнк упорно пробирается к кассе и хватает пару пачек Мальборо. Кто знает, откуда они, вероятно, контрабанда.

Курение. Черт, если бы не оно, парень уже превратился бы в одного из тех уродов, медитирующих по пять раз на день и относился бы к своему телу, как к храму. Правда в том, что он отказался от многих вещей, потому что они просто не влияют на него. Он не пьет, потому что алкоголь выводится из его организма до того, как парень может произнести слово «водка», и даже не оставляет чувства расслабленности. То же самое происходит с любым лекарством или медицинским препаратом: только Господь Бог знает, как часто он пытался переесть чего-нибудь и отравиться. Ему так же не нужно есть или спать, просто потому что его организм в какой-то момент перестал нуждаться в этом. Это просто стало чем-то обыденным, происходящим чисто от скуки. Будто тело живет своей жизнью. Еда превратилась в привычку, боль превратилась в короткий дискомфорт, черт побери, кто-то превратился в лёгкое времяпровождение. И «вышибить себе мозги» не работает.

Курение — одна из тех немногих вещей, которыми Фрэнк по-прежнему пользуется. Есть в этом какая-то ирония, потому что ему забавно рассматривать эти вздутые горла и гниющие лёгкие на картинках. Забавно, насколько уязвимы обычные люди; одна непредвиденная аневризма, и они могут умереть во сне. Это звучит как удачный, без излишеств, способ уйти.

Фрэнк оплачивает покупку и уходит, а сигарета наконец зажимается между тонких губ. В конце концов, курение не отличается от любых других его попыток себя убить. Это как то, когда в его руку впивается ржавый гвоздь или как пуля, вышибающая ему мозги. Парень рассеянно ищет свою зажигалку и на мгновение кидает тоскливый взгляд на свою квартиру. Вот только перспектива встретиться с Корой не особо его радует, и в какой-то момент парень решает пройтись до ближайшей гамбургерной.

***

Фрэнк пробует на вкус слова и недовольно поджимает губы; частое употребление слова «ненависть» превратилось в одного из домашних любимцев. «Ненависть» — превосходное слово, и значит гораздо больше, чем может описать наш скудный язык. «Я ненавижу, когда…» стало приставкой к куче критических, нерелевантных и тривиальных проблем. Проблем, которые слишком часто оказываются мнимыми и отсталыми. Если бы всё зависело от него, Фрэнк предпочел бы, чтобы люди заменили слово «ненависть» на «неприязнь». Потому что люди не знают, что на самом деле значит слово, пока не сталкиваются с реальной ситуацией.

Он невозмутимо вздыхает; после пяти минут выслушивания бесполезной болтовни от девушек у соседнего столика, и решает уже наконец уйти, когда беглый взгляд цепляется за незнакомого молодого человека за столом в другой части заведения. Парень просто сидит, практически не замечая перед собой полную тарелку еды, а его лицо выражает лишь крайнюю растерянность, пока он наблюдает за улицей. Тело Фрэнка в какой-то момент просто так же спокойно опускается на мягкую подушку дивана и просто продолжает наблюдать.

Волосы незнакомца грязные, темные и, похоже, немного длиннее, чем ему было бы удобно, потому что сколько бы тот не смахивал с глаз челку, она все равно возвращается на место. Его изношенная кожаная куртка выглядит так, будто пару дней лежала в куче белья, а джинсы выцвели и обтрепались по краям. Он смог легко бы сойти за одного из жителей этого района, но не его конверсы. Они определённо оригинальны, этот бренд довольно трудно подделать. Да и вещи, в целом, довольно чистые, как для жителя этих мест. Фрэнк ни на секунду не сомневается, что парень пришлый.

_«Хорошая попытка»_ — проносится в голове у Фрэнка, пока его рука размешивает соломинкой лед в коле. — _«Неужели ты правда думаешь, что этот растрепанный уличный стиль поможет тебе смешаться с толпой? Подумай еще раз.»_

Он, вероятно, из города. Возможно, класс его выше среднего: недостаточно высок, чтобы выделяться среди американцев, но он вполне сойдет за случайную звезду летних вечеринок. Довольно симпатичное и приятное лицо: милый вздёрнутый носик, четкие черты лица, блестящие глаза. В этом районе у людей потухший взгляд. А пришлый, вероятно, выиграл в лотерею всемирного генофонда, потому что перед собой люди видят надменного мудака и очаровательную булочку с корицей в одном флаконе.

Фрэнк ни может не задаться вопросом, _что_ делает такой человек на этой свалке. Районное управление действительно старается вытащить эту часть города на свет солнечный, но тут даже сам господь бессилен. Но суть даже не в этом, просто этого лица Фрэнк никогда раньше не видел. А тут, в целом, контингент не изменим.

Кто-то еще присоединяется к его столу, и Фрэнк незаметно для себя самого хмурится, понимая, что это Чарли-кто-то-там. Её приход отвлекает пришлого от мыслей и взгляд вновь приобретает осмысленное выражение. Фрэнк же опускает руки на холодную скамью и на пару сантиметров съезжает вниз, стараясь стать незаметнее. Унылый Городской Мальчик старается изобразить некоторое подобие улыбки, когда девушка к нему обращается, а после немного меняет своё положение, чтобы Фрэнку было удобно рассмотреть его еще и сбоку. Его брови выгибаются вместе с улыбкой, смеются линии, возникающие в уголках его глаз.

Пара довольно гармоничная, пока Фрэнк не замечает эту разницу в возрасте: ей определённо около восемнадцати, а парень, вероятно, уже подступил к тридцати.Айеро немного расслабляется — новенький Городской Мальчик — мошенник. Такой же, как и все в этом районе. Он, вероятно, какой-нибудь важный штрих с крупной суммой денег, а его жена или невеста ждет его где-нибудь на верхнем Ист-Сайде, пока он ищет девушку на ночь. Фрэнк ухмыляется про себя; имея такую внешность, парень должен быть или совершенно отчаявшимся, или максимально скучным, если пошел в _такое_ место искать себе подружку. Будем честны, когда у вас такое лицо, вам не нужно прилагать много усилий.

Девушка протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться чужого запястья и её поношенная одежда забавно контрастирует с его модным луком. Как бы этот парень не старался слиться с этим районом, все равно сильно выделяется. Затем барменша встаёт и наклоняется, чтобы оставить легкий мажущий поцелуй в уголке чужого рта, чем лишь подтверждает подозрения Фрэнка. Взъерошенный Городской Мальчик кивает в ответ и широко улыбается, а его большие карие глаза забавно отблёскивают в тягучей темноте этого заведения. Парень сохраняет свою улыбку до тех пор, пока девушка не покинет стол, а после вновь возвращается к виду за окном. На красивое лицо нападает легкая задумчивость, а брови немного хмурятся. Фрэнк продолжает провожать взглядом пару, пока его пальцы непроизвольно копошатся в картофеле фри. Он не понимает пришлого; на чужом лице появляется странное выражение, будто тот без вины виновен, что совсем не сочетается с образом «мошенника». До этого момента Фрэнк мог буквально прочитать и понять все его мысли.

Ещё через пять-десять минут Чарли возвращается. Растерянный Городской Мальчик потирает ладони о свои псевдостарые джинсы и быстро встаёт из-за стола. Когда пара проходит мимо столика Фрэнка, тот быстро прячет от нее свой взгляд, будто все, что его интересует — это картошечка, лежащая на подносе. Несколько минут форы и парень так же встаёт, надеясь, что компания не ушла далеко и, в принципе, можно за ними проследить еще немного. Но их уже нет.

Фрэнк на секунду хмурится, а потом легко пожимает плечами, уверяя себя, что это не имеет никакого значения. Вот-вот вернется последний автобус, едущий из этого района в город, и парень резко срывается с места, решая, что можно ещё где-то прогуляться, потому что перспектива провести с Корой остаток вечера доставляет весьма смутную радость.


	2. Part Two

Люди в автобусе практически полностью отличаются от людей в той гамбургерной. Чем ближе к городу, тем автобус больше наполняется менее унылыми и несчастными пассажирами. Всего с десяток километров, а такой сильный контраст двух контингентов.

Спустя ещё немного времени, знакомое чувство беспокойства пробегает снизу вверх по Фрэнку, и в конце концов тело будто само поднимается и выносит его разум за пару кварталов от торгового центра. Но парень всё равно направляется в ту сторону, лишь закуривая наконец сигарету.

Торговый центр является самым большим и популярным зданием, и уже давно получил статус «сердце города», но, как по мнению Фрэнка, то он больше смахивает на печень; слишком много токсинов проходит через него, чтобы даже условно называться сердцем. Кроме того, чем больше ты пытаешься устранить эти проблемы, тем сильнее новые вредители набрасываются на очищенную территорию.

Фрэнк вновь находит небольшое кафе, чтобы начать второй раунд его любимой игры под названием «бессмысленное наблюдение за людьми». Если этот день пройдет так же, как девять тысяч двести семьдесят пять предыдущих, то где-то в середине ночи он подерётся с кем-нибудь и ввалится домой под утро весь в чужой крови и без единой царапины. Пройденный этап. Фрэнк достаёт свой телефон и уныло листает не такой уж и большой список контактов, не испытывая особого энтузиазма от новой идеи. Даже секс больше не приносит особого удовольствия, как обычным парням его возраста. И это он делает скорее по-привычке, а не от неудержимого желания. Просто скучно.

В конце концов он выбирает и делает короткий глоток почти остывшего кофе. Случайная система кого-то-ебания довольно бессмысленна и усиливает вероятность дальнейшего общения с девушкой или парнем, с которым в какой-то момент хотелось просто провести пару часов. Получать поцелуи грязными губами, просьбы не уходить смутно радуют подгнившее сердечко Фрэнка. Он ничего не может предложить в замен, кроме как крайней неуязвимости и вечных попыток самоубийства — вряд ли кто-то действительно полюбит его таким. Нет смысла привязываться эмоционально, когда твой человек ходит по тонкой нити над пропастью желания смерти. Фрэнк честно предупреждает, что дальше ничего не будет, но люди продолжают делать это, продолжают привязываться к нему, после отталкивая, когда хотя бы немного видят его настоящего.

Если подумать, то первых двух людей в списке контактов он даже не запомнил. Не понятно, как они вообще смогли встретиться. Он даже не может вспомнить, как Кора оказалась в его квартире. Просто в какой-то момент он проснулся утром, а в его гостиной туда-сюда шмыгает какая-то девушка. Тогда у неё были интересы и стремление к жизни, но чем дольше она находится с Фрэнком, тем быстрее тухнет и в какой-то момент он стал ее токсином. Дни становятся короче, время словно ускоряется, как только планета делает ещё один оборот вокруг своей оси. К его тридцатилетию, Фрэнк почти уверен, будет жить в тринадцатичасовом цикле под иллюзией дня, пока эта центрифуга не сожмется до одной минуты и не выбросит его наконец-то из себя. Может тогда он станет свободен.

Поздний вечер всё быстрее выливается в раннюю ночь и торговый центр всё больше пустеет, так что, вероятно, пора возвращаться домой. Направляясь к выходу, взгляд цепляется за татуированные руки и шею и парень безразлично рассматривает себя в витрине магазина. Увядший мотив «FOREVER JINXED» и баннеры беспокоят его ещё меньше. В результате быстрой регенерации довольно трудно оставить на своём теле рисунок; это, наверное, самое большое неудобство, когда почти все попытки заканчиваются скорым заживлением и перепуганным мастером-художником. Самое унылое — искать место с незнакомым мастером. Благодаря регенерации на его теле осталось несколько нетронутых мест с чистой кожей, но даже там раньше были чернила. Со временем, вероятно, тело полностью очистится и Фрэнк останется голеньким, как новорожденный ребенок.

Небезопасно, но в какой-то момент Фрэнк решает идти домой пешком в попытке отсрочить скорую встречу с Корой. Он вытаскивает из кармана следующую сигарету, думая, куда ещё можно выстрелить в себя. Так, чтобы наверняка. Возможно, у него получится оставаться в сознании достаточно долго, чтобы сделать несколько выстрелов. Или можно найти пару видов оружия, чтобы сделать одновременно два выстрела. Пули могли бы взорваться внутри черепа и сделать большой бум. Чтобы парень наконец отдохнул.

Фрэнк уже в квартале от своего дома, когда откуда-то темноту разрывает громкий крик. От неожиданности парень дергается, роняет недокуренную сигарету и останавливается, тихо перечисляя все знакомые ему нецензурные слова, пока в луже тлеет его пару центов. Где-то в темноте продолжают кричать, и женский голос свидетельствует о борьбе за жизнь.

Он неохотно топает по асфальту навстречу звуку, пока не добирается до пустой аллеи. Две фигуры, борющиеся на фоне недовольных кошек и пары мусорных контейнеров — это то, что как нельзя лучше описывает местный колорит. Какая-то проститутка в разодранной юбке отчаянно сражается за свою сумочку с пьяным парнем. Все это кажется таким правильным, что хочется просто уйти. Но её ведь могут изнасиловать, так что человеческий фактор во Фрэнке берет вверх, не позволяя забыть о ситуации.

На протяжении своей жизни Фрэнк никогда не чувствовал, что он или его проклятие может быть полезным для окружающих. У него никогда не было желания надеть плащ и прыгать по крышам зданий, ловя преступников и наркоманов. Он, конечно, мог бы быть живым щитом каждый день, защищая искалеченных, раненых и проклятых, но парень настолько незаинтересован в жизни, что не может поверить, что кто-то может ею дорожить. Он просто не смог бы быть героем.

Неуверенно закусывая губу, Фрэнк наблюдает за этим смертельным вальсом. У преступника получается сорвать с девушки верхнюю часть одежды, а её рыдания звонко отскакивают от стен ближайших домов. Громкий вздох, и парень понимает, что если еще немного подождет, то девушка не сможет продолжать бороться.

Сзади слышатся шаги и парень резко оборачивается. В уголках глаз мелькает закутанная в курточку фигура, проносящаяся мимо и прыгает в гущу событий.

Человек чуть выше среднего роста, довольно обычной комплекции, что лишь подчеркивают сутулые плечи. На голове яркая лыжная маска совсем не сочетающаяся с темными джинсами и конверсами. На мгновение парень кажется грабителем-энтузиастом, помогающим своему приятелю уложить девчонку, пока не хватает парня за плечи и не валит наземь.

Фрэнк удивленно моргает, когда парень точными ударами бьет пьяного по лицу настолько сильно, что можно слышать удары даже через громкое всхлипывание девушки. Несмотря на разницу в росте и комплекции, парень поднимает противника и просто пинает, тот летит словно куча старых тряпок, даже не сопротивляясь, а при падении остается неподвижным.

Фрэнк застыл с приоткрытым от удивления ртом. Вероятно у парня такой дикий выброс норадреналина и адреналина, потому что _это_ не то, что мы делаем каждый день.

Внезапная вспышка с другой стороны улицы привлекает внимание Фрэнка. Он делает шаг из тени как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как подростки зажигают кластер фейерверков, а в следующий момент что-то молниеносно приближается к нему. Это «что-то» он через мгновение чувствует правой рукой, а сила удара отбрасывает его на землю. Спина болит от удара, руку неистово жжет, а лужа неприятно холодит кожу.

— Ох!

Вспышка сопровождается быстрыми шагами и тенью, нависшей над ошарашенным телом Фрэнка.

— Боже мой, мне очень жаль! — восклицает незнакомец, пока его голос приглушает маска, — Я совершенно тебя не заметил… я не хотел… я… о нет! — парень задыхается и его тело качается так, будто он сейчас упадёт в обморок. — Черт, твоя рука… я не… Боже!

Фрэнк с раздраженным сопением слушает бессвязную речь незнакомца и лишь после чувствует, что не так уж и пострадал. Кость лишь вышла из плечевого сустава и забавно торчит из-под куртки. Пошевелить рукой не получается, как и снять с себя курточку, потому что конец кости просто зацепился за лацканы. По сравнению с пулей в голове, эта рана немного серьезнее и ее лечение займет немного больше времени.

— Я, эм… — незнакомец вновь заводит свою шарманку, а его глаза полны страха, — Тебе нужно пойти в больницу. Это всё выглядит действительно серьезно. Я так виноват…

— Закрой рот, — прерывает его Фрэнк, — Господи Иисусе, ты вообще по сторонам смотришь? Куда ты так несёшься, идиот. Вот скажи, зачем тебя туда понесло?

— Но я должен был посмотреть и помочь…

— Это был фейерверк, мудила, — причмокнул Фрэнк, — Но на тебе ответственность за мою куртку, — уже тише, но все так же раздражённо добавил парень.

Мужчина снова начинает говорить, но внезапно замолкает, когда Фрэнк совершенно спокойно берётся за кость и буквально вталкивает её в руку. Сначала это довольно тяжело, но вскоре слышится щелчок и Фрэнк высовывает пальцы из своей же раны. Кости и мышцы затягиваются и вскоре покрываются слоем кожи. Еще минута и всё, что остается от раны — это порез на курточке и разводы крови. Кость почти не задела тату и рисунок остался на теле.

— Чтоб тебе усраться и бумажки не найти, — шокировано выдыхает парень.

Незнакомец испуганно смотрит на Фрэнка, потом на его руку, а потом снова на Фрэнка и, тот мог бы поклясться, что у парня отвалилась челюсть.

— Как… — взмахивает руками парень, когда лежащий невозмутимо поднимается на ноги.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — раздраженно кидает Фрэнк, натягивая капюшон.

Человек продолжает смотреть в вымазанное лицо Фрэнка, будто не решаясь поверить своим глазам: может, фантом? Затем на татуированной руке смыкаются чужие пальцы и тянут ее на себя, просто ломая запястье. Вот так, будто парень, каждый день ломает незнакомцам лучевые кости.

— Эй! — восклицает Фрэнк, отдергивая руку, — ты что это такое делаешь? Больно же!

Но человек в маске не слышит. Он просто смотрит на то, как изуродованная рука Фрэнка встает на место и снова функционирует.

— Ты можешь исцелить себя, — шепчет парень, в слабом свете фонаря не в силах оторвать взгляд.

Только после этих слов Фрэнк понимает, что на самом деле с ним произошло. Этот человек перед ним очень сильный. Нет, серьезно, он _пугающе силен_. То, что сейчас происходило на аллее не имеет ничего общего с адреналином. Он не будет действовать так долго, чтобы сломать в два щелчка руку парню.

— Ты… в смысле — твое тело восстанавливается.

Фрэнк открывает рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь типа «это не то, чем кажется» или «это не то, о чем ты подумал», но замолкает, когда незнакомец снимает шапку. Фрэнку требуется мгновение, чтобы вспомнить этот острый нос, хаотичные волосы и широкие скулы. Сердце куда-то обрывается, а потом резко стреляет вверх, застывая где-то в горле.

Это тот пришлый из закусочной. Сраный Городской Мальчик с дорогой псевдостарой курточкой и новыми дорогущими конверсами. Вот он пару часов назад сидел в закусочной, словно потерянный малыш, а сейчас завалил мужика в полтора раза больше себя самого.

И все это произошло _вот этими тощими ручками_. Какого черта?

На нём нет ни царапины, а чтобы справиться с нападавшим, он использовал только кулаки. Несмотря на то, что Фрэнк раз в неделю невозмутимо соскребает свои мозги со стены, _это_ слишком сильно превышает пределы его понимания.

— Подожди! — на лице незнакомца не меньшее удивление, которое почти граничит с отчаянием. — Мы можем поговорить…?

— Нет, — выпаливает Фрэнк и просто срывается с места, стараясь как можно быстрее покинуть поле зрения мужчины. — Мне нужно идти, — и это все, с чем остаётся растерянный Городской Мальчик.

***

На следующий день часы лениво подползают к полудню, а Фрэнк наконец осмеливается выйти на улицу. Он всю ночь бесцельно провел под окнами своей квартиры, скуривая одну за одной все свои сигареты. Прошло несколько часов после встречи с Городским Мальчиком, и на горизонте появился яркий лучик солнца. Время снова забирает Фрэнка в свою центрифугу.

Днем парень выходит из своего подъезда и бросает короткий взгляд на небо. Вверху дергаются большие белые облака, то показывая, то пряча теплое солнце. Пройдя пару бетонных блоков, Фрэнк в конечном итоге достигает заброшенной старой площадки. Останавливается, растерянно обнаруживает, что осталась лишь одна сигарета, и бросает на качели грустный взгляд.

Честно говоря, нет ничего ужаснее, чем игровые площадки. В детстве тупые дети всегда избивали Фрэнка именно в таких местах, потому что он никому никогда не рассказывал, что все слишком быстро заживает и ему, в принципе, плевать. На его джинсах всегда была грязь, когда он возвращался домой, а там он еще и получал от матери, потому что «бестолковый, я устала всё это стирать». Когда он был маленьким, часто переживал, что мама заметит его разбитую губу или сломанные ребра до того, как они зарастут.

Пересекая площадку, Фрэнк занимает одну из свободных качелей, наблюдая, как сигарета коротко шипит в луже. А вот в подростковом возрасте он площадки зауважал. Можно было прийти и поджечь свой язык до корочки, а потом наблюдать, как парни блюют или убегают от него. Тупые дети.

Он выдыхает. Ностальгия по детству — это здорово, но мысли всё равно возвращаются к незнакомцу. Фрэнк опускает глаза вниз в попытке понять, _как_ можно быть настолько сильным. Это же совершенно определённо невозможно!

Фрэнк настолько сосредоточен в своих мыслях, что не сразу замечает робкое «Эй?» сбоку от себя.

Подняв голову, парень старается сфокусировать зрение на мужчине рядом, а после внутри все вновь обрывается. Городской Мальчик. Больше не было тех поношенных джинс и курточки, на смену им пришли черные штаны и такая же рубашка, а волосы довольно неплохо уложены. Неприлично так сильно выделяться в свинарнике, молодой человек.

Городской Мальчик взмахнул руками и приземлился около Фрэнка на качели.

— Я посижу тут с тобой, ладно?

Фрэнк не может придумать достаточно веской и безобидной отговорки, чтобы парень этого не делал, так что ладно, пусть этот отважный инопланетянин с нечеловеческой силищей покачается вместе с бессмертным чуваком на детской красной качели.

— Ну и где твоя пещера, летучий мышь? — риторически спрашивает Фрэнк.

— Ох, да… — слабый румянец заливает щеки парня, — извини, что немного напугал тебя, я не хотел. Это просто… Я сильно удивился, когда увидел, что ты можешь.

— Нет, ты невъебически сильный, чувак. Ты руку мне сломал!

— Это был не самый лучший способ знакомства, признаю, — парень протягивает руку и солнечно улыбается, — Джерард Уэй.

Фрэнк колеблется, подозрительно вглядываясь в лицо парня. Может быть, за этим скрытым мотивом и дружеским выражением лица скрывается какой-то подвох? Проходит еще несколько неловких секунд, прежде чем парень пожимает протянутую ему руку и бормочет свое имя в ответ. Пальцы его едва касаются аккуратной ладони и это вряд ли можно назвать рукопожатием. Да и такая реакция, по сути, не удивительна, если вспомнить события прошлой ночи.

— Итак… — Джерард осматривает пустую площадку и покалеченные фигуры животных по периметру, — Ты часто бываешь здесь?

— Я здесь _живу_ , — фырчит Фрэнк, — а вот ты, я уверен, нет. Что ты делаешь в _таком месте_?

— Хм, — Джерард на мгновение поджимает губы, немного смущаясь столь резкого ответа, — Я просто пытался… Я имею ввиду… — остальная часть предложения просто скрывается за невольным вздохом, потом парень качает головой и всё же продолжает: — Ладно, это, наверное, совсем глупо, но… этот район идеально подходит для кого-то вроде меня, — он провел рукой по, кажется, мягким волосам и пожал плечами, будто извиняясь., — Я просто пытаюсь сделать это место лучше. Ну, знаешь, борьба с преступностью…

Фрэнк смотрит на парня, полностью пораженный полученным ответом. У _него_ никогда не было желания стать таким человеком. Он никогда не хотел быть кем-то вроде _супергероя_. Фрэнк закатывает глаза со снисходительным фырканьем.

— Ты прав, — кивает он, тупо глядя на грязный песок под своими ногами, — звучит чертовски глупо.

— Я не мог не заметить, в каком направлении ты убежал прошлой ночью, — осторожно продолжил Джерард, — и я понимаю, почему ты это сделал. Это всё действительно странно и немного пугает, но… Знаешь, у меня сейчас обеденный перерыв, — он делает паузу, с надеждой глядя на собеседника, — хочешь выпить кофе или что-нибудь ещё?

— У тебя есть кафе на примете? — саркастично отвечает Фрэнк.

— Ну, нет… — Джерард быстро пробегается взглядом по улице и его взгляд натыкается на супермаркет, где Фрэнк за день до этого покупал сигареты. — Как думаешь, там есть кофе?

Фрэнку действительно удивительно, почему этот странный парень потратил половину перерыва на то, чтобы его выследить, а вторую — на кофе с ним же. Так или иначе, раньше начнем — раньше закончим.

— Хорошо, — неохотно вздыхает Фрэнк, — без разницы, пойдем туда.

Джерард улыбается и встаёт с качелей, но в процессе дергает их слишком сильно и ржавая цепь просто отрывается. Громкий хлопок и куча пыли — все, что остается от качели.

Парни синхронно упирают взгляд в груду метала.

— Черт, мне так жаль, — виновато улыбается парень, — прости, просто иногда я максимально неуклюжий.

Фрэнк всё еще не может осмыслить это. Ну какой нормальный человек вырвет качели с корнем. Просто с них встав? Это _ненормально_.

— Забей, — наконец отвечает парень, — тут всё будто на соплях держится.

Они пересекают высохшую колючую траву вокруг детской площадки и взращивают между друг другом небольшое неловкое молчание. Джерард кидает на Фрэнка частые, но короткие взгляды, а Фрэнк старательно их игнорирует. Похоже, он действительно хочет начать разговор, но слова застывают в горле большим комом. Когда парни наконец добираются до супермаркета, оба лица озаряет легкое облегчение. Джерард с улыбкой заявляет, что кофе за его счет и вежливо придерживает дверь.

Пока Городской Мальчик возится с кофеваркой, немного пританцовывая, Фрэнк просто пихает холодные руки в карманы и упирает взгляд в окно. Парень возвращается, в уголке глаза Фрэнка мелькают бледные руки, темная макушка. Нет, этот почти хрупкий большой неуклюжий ребёнок совершенно не ассоциируется со сверхчеловеческой силой.

— Эй, Фрэнк? — тихо произносит Джерард, неуверенно привлекая чужое внимание, — Не возражаешь, если я кое-что спрошу?

Внимание Фрэнка отрывается от чужих рук и привлекается монетками в кассе. Он совершенно точно _против_. Он не хочет, чтобы этот парень спрашивал его или вообще говорил с ним. Просто пусть оставит в покое и уже уйдет. Но вместо этого парень пожимает плечами и никак не выражает свой протест. Джерард же вручает ему кофе и жестом предлагая выйти на улицу.

— То, что ты можешь делать — это чертовски потрясающе, — говорит пришлый, выходя на улицу и ныряя в тень под козырьком. — Но у меня есть ощущение, что ты не особо в восторге от своего… таланта. Может, это только моё мнение, но это действительно классная способность. Нет? Не в состоянии чувствовать боль, или получить травму, или даже умереть…

— Это отстойно. — Фрэнк бесстрастно откручивает крышку на своем кофе и делает глоток.

— Что именно?

— Я _не могу_ умереть.

Еще глоток, пока легкая хрипота Джерарда превращается в недоумение.

— Что? Что ты имеешь ввиду?

Фрэнк быстро качает головой, не видя смысла обсуждать столь очевидную вещь. Он не может закончить свою жизнь и именно это он _ненавидит_. Его нежелание отвечать заставляет Джерарда потоптаться на месте.

— Итак, чем ты занимаешься? — спустя некоторое время спрашивает парень, стараясь создать видимость беседы. — Ну, в жизни, — его брови слегка приподнимаются вверх, делая его выражение лица заинтересованным и наивным одновременно. Он кажется настолько увлеченным Фрэнком, что это даже раздражает.

— Ничем, — пожимает плечами Фрэнк, — получаю ежемесячно деньги за то, что не появляюсь в жизни некоторых людей.

— О… Это мило с их стороны.

Фрэнк не особо хочет отвечать, так что с глотком он задерживает чашку у своего рта.

— Я архитектор, — Джерард упорно продолжает искать подход. — Я работаю в команде, которая занимается проектом нового здания около парка Огуста. Я в восторге от этого, — добавляет он, а в его глазах отражается детский энтузиазм. — Это будет просто потрясающе, когда мы закончим.

— Хорошо, — коротко отрезает Фрэнк, — здорово.

— Да, просто замечательно! Я так будто отвлекаюсь от всего, что меня окружает, когда рисую. Ну, ты понимаешь, от моей руки ежедневно крушится с десяток вещей, а…

— А ночью ты боец с преступникам, — приподнимает бровь Фрэнк. — Пытаешься стать святым?

Джерард просто отталкивает кислый сарказм Айеро застенчивой усмешкой, а после бросает взгляд на часы.

— Черт, мне нужно идти. Я припарковал машину в квартале отсюда, не хочу, чтобы с ней что-то случилось. Спасибо за компанию, Фрэнк, — неловко бормочет парень. — Мне было приятно с тобой познакомиться.

— Да, — тихо произнес Фрэнк, чувствуя странную смесь облегчения и разочарования где-то в районе желудка. — Спасибо за кофе.

— Эм, я бы очень хотел узнать тебя получше, — неуверенно продолжает Джерард, а его бледные пальцы немного мнут края бумажного стаканчика. — Как насчет обеда? Завтра. Если ты хочешь.

Фрэнк засовывает руки в карманы, чувствуя себя при этом крайне неуютно. Где-то в глубине души парень боялся этого вопроса; не из-за вежливой настойчивости Джерарда, а просто потому что внезапно оказался кому-то интересным, и теперь не знает как с этим справиться. Однако ответ прерывается громким свистом.

— Ты со своим парнем, педик?

Ох, ну куда же без вчерашней шайки местных бандитов? Они приближаются в полукруге из пяти-шести человек. Просто кучка невоспитанных детей, чьи родители отсидели пару лет и вновь стремятся за решетку, а их сыновья упорно стараются быть такими же _крутыми_ , как их старшее поколение. Самый высокий из них делает шаг к Джерарду, который наблюдает за ними с легкой улыбкой.

— Мне нравится твоя шлюшка, чувак, — говорит подросток и его взгляд падает на довольно дорогие часы на запястье Городского Мальчика.

Сейчас перед Фрэнком стает вопрос, отогнать невоспитанную детвору, или дать Джерарду-Джеки-Чану-Уэю самому развлечься. Рука с отбитыми костяшками сцепляется на бледноватом запястье, сильно сжимая его. Секунду Фрэнк решает, понимает ли пришлый, что сейчас происходит, потому что его лице все еще дружелюбная улыбка. Но тут Джерард просто обхватывает чужую руку, по виду совсем немного, но на лице малолетнего преступника проявляется агония.

— На твоём месте я бы не стал этого делать, — совершенно спокойно произносит он и едва-едва сжимает. — Давай так, я даю тебе возможность взять своих подружек под ручку и пройти мимо, пока я не сломал тебе запястье.

В этот момент его хватка усиливается, и мальчик просто опускается на колени. Из глаз капают слезы, а рот открылся в немом крике. Его рука прижимается к больному запястью, шайка отступает назад, а на лицах отражается одинаковый шок и замешательство. Когда Джерард наконец отпускает руку парня, по его ярко-красному лицу градом катится пот и, прижав травму к груди, тот испуганно рыдает, вскакивая на ноги.

Наблюдая за бандой, Фрэнк чешет крыло носа.

— Ты просто сломал руку этому ребенку?

— Ему повезло, что я этого _не сделал_. Видишь, какой я классненький, контролировать силу могу, — смущенно лопочет Джерард, в мгновение вновь превращаясь в растерянного Городского Мальчика, — Итак, как насчет обеда?

Фрэнку до сих пор неизвестно, что это все означает. Последние пол часа были ярче, чем вся его жизнь. Возможно Джерард, с его способностью раздражать, послан небесами на помощь загнивающей душе Фрэнка? В конечном итоге парень кивает, прежде чем мозг соглашается с телом.

— Да, почему нет.

Джерард смотрит на парня с такой по-детски счастливой улыбкой, что Фрэнку снова становится неуютно.

— Хорошо, тогда встретимся завтра, — он копошится в своих документах. — Вот, если не сможешь меня найти, просто позвони, хорошо? — и протягивает визитную карточку.

Печать официально гласит: _«Архитектура Харгривз» | «Городское планирование и дизайн»_ , а в углу блестит какой-то минималистичный логотип. Буквами поменьше выведены имя и номер телефона Джерарда. Фрэнк закусывает губу, поглаживая матовую поверхность.

— Хорошо, — просто соглашается Фрэнк.

— Увидимся завтра, — так же широко улыбается Джерард.

***

На следующий день Фрэнк задумчиво смотрит на высокий забор вокруг строительной площадки у парка Огуста. Вся ночь прошла, заполненная мыслями о том, встречаться с Джерардом в обед или нет. Фрэнк наблюдал за этим решением, как отдельный зритель, будто всё это происходило не в его голове. В какой-то момент во время этого внутреннего матча он задремал, а когда проснулся, все закончилось. Подавляющей мыслью оказалось решение «идти» — и теперь он здесь.

Засунув руки в карманы, парень ходит туда-сюда. На самом деле, проект довольно внушающий. Вся эта охрана, каменные монстры и густой парк выглядит таким гармоничным. Он останавливается и прислушивается к шуму экскаваторов, грохочущих где-то за стеной, не решаясь войти в это шумное место.

Но хорошо, что не решился, потому что в какой-то момент замечает Джерарда около одного из баров. Его ярко-желтый защитный шлем трудно не заметить, а в руках куча чертежей. Он бурно обсуждает что-то с пожилым мужчиной, вероятно, подрядчиком. Через пару минут они заканчивают диалог и мужчины расстаются. Джерард всецело поглощен своими чертежами, так что не сразу замечает небольшую фигуру перед ним.

Выражение лица парня ясно даёт понять, что он действительно не ожидал увидеть Фрэнка. Легкая улыбка и парень убегает, чтобы через минуту вновь вернуться, но уже без шлема и бумаг.

— Фрэнк! — проводит руками по отросшим волосам и широко улыбается, — Я так рад, что ты пришел.

— Мне нечем было заняться, — бормочет в ответ Фрэнк.

Джерарда действительно задевают чужие слова, но он все равно улыбается.

— Хорошо. Пойдем обедать?

Уэй выбирает один из самых неплохих ресторанов района, находящийся недалеко от строительной площадки. Это одно из тех мрачных унылых мест, где все говорят полушепотом и, даже если полно посетителей, всегда найдется ещё один столик.

Сев у окна, Фрэнк смотрит на аккуратную салфетку перед собой и свежие цветы на столе, прежде чем понимает, что его рваные джинсы, в отличии от костюма Джерарда, совершенно лишние в этом заведении. Если бы ему не было плевать, Фрэнк почувствовал себя невероятно глупо.

— Я плачу, выбирай, — довольно поерзал на стуле Джерард.

— Я не хочу ничего, спасибо, — качает головой Фрэнк, игнорируя недоуменный взгляд собеседника.

— Серьезно? Ты ничего не будешь?

— Нет аппетита.

Пока они ждут салат Джерарда, парень ни на минуту не замолкает, рассказывая о своей работе. Он действительно много говорит, и в какой-то момент Фрэнку не понадобилось притворяться, что ему интересно. Единственное, что этого парня чертовски сложно перебить. То ли в силу неловкости, то ли из-за нервов, Фрэнк совершенно не может говорить. К моменту, когда приносят заказ, Джерард замолкает и так же растерянно смотрит на парня.

После короткого неловкого молчания и перемешивания салата по часовой стрелке, Джерард тихо бормочет:

— Этот мир совершенно не предназначен для меня, — тихий серьезный голос заставляет Фрэнка посмотреть на парня перед собой.

Неожиданная смена темы заставила Фрэнка взбодриться. Солнце вышло из-за небольшой тучки и на их стол упали вновь лучики света. В них лицо Джерарда казалось еще более завораживающим, чем при первой встрече.

— Я могу разрушать вещи, которые невозможно сломать. Это досадно, черт возьми, — грустно улыбается парень. — Вряд ли я когда-нибудь скажу нечто подобное.

— Не понял.

Джерард смотрит на Фрэнка, а после опускает взгляд в тарелку, а вилка в руке парня в какой-то момент просто согнулась, принимая угловатую форму.

— Черт, — с виноватым лицом Джерард пытается вернуть столовому прибору первоначальную форму. — Это моя самая большая проблема. Если я не обращаю внимания на вещи, я просто разрушаю их.

Он осторожно отодвигает от себя вилку и с горечью смотрит на свои руки. Наступает тишина, в которой Фрэнк просто смотрит на отобразившуюся на лице парня горечь и ожидает продолжения исповеди.

— Я могу точно управлять своей силой, — признаётся Джерард, — просто это не работает, если я не стопроцентно сосредоточен на чем-то. Я должен просчитывать и контролировать все вещи, которые для людей обыденные.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

Это было, наверное, третье нормально предложение, произнесенное Фрэнком в сторону Городского Мальчика.

— Все эти простые мелочи, — Джерард пожимает плечами и откидывается на спинку стула. — Торопясь, я не могу нормально пройти сквозь толпу, или хлопнуть дверью. Держа кого-то за руку, я не могу расслабиться, потому что обязательно сломаю её. Неудивительно, что я не могу нормально общаться с людьми, не говоря уже о чем-то большем, — добавляет он, в попытке разрядить обстановку.

Фрэнк возвращается мыслями в бургерную, когда Джерард был с Чарли. Не удивительно, что он не касался девушки. Он просто боролся сам с собой. Если так подумать, они не такие уж и разные; точно так же, как дар Фрэнка превратился в проклятие, так и Джерард вынужден жить со своим. Наверное, это так сложно — каждую минуту быть напряженным и контролировать себя. Понятно, почему он занялся отлавливанием преступников в районе. Это как способ освободить себя настоящего.

— Мне жаль, мужик, — произносит Фрэнк, а уголки его рта приподнимаются в улыбке, — Вещи действительно более хрупкие, чем кажутся.

— Да… — Джерард медленно кивает, оставаясь потерянным в своих мыслях на несколько секунд, пока наконец не осознает, что рассказал; он возвращается в свое добродушное состояние и неловко улыбается. — Прости, я не собирался давить на жалость.

Фрэнк просто пожимает плечами и что-то бормочет в ответ о том, что, он в принципе, не против послушать. Затем он наклоняет голову, сосредотачивая взгляд на чужих наручных часах.

— Обед закончится через пять минут, — сообщает парень, вновь чувствуя эту смесь облегчения и разочарования.

— Я могу не спешить, — кивает Джерард и солнечно улыбается, — ты прав.

Снова неловкое молчание зависает над ними, пока парни не покидают заведение. Фрэнк переключает внимание на сигареты и тихо шуршит упаковкой. Он предлагает одну Джерарду, но тот отказывается, спокойно говоря, что завязал.

— Хорошо, — растерянно бормочет Фрэнк и паре раз щелкает зажигалкой, в ожидании конца встречи.

— Хочешь еще пообщаться?

Несвязанный вопрос срывается с губ Городского Мальчика настолько внезапно, что, кажется, удивляет и его самого. Покрасневшее лицо говорит о том, что он не хочет ничего так сильно, как вернуть свои слова назад, или хотя бы перефразировать его.

Фрэнк пристально рассматривает чужое лицо, пытаясь уловить подвох в чужих словах.

— Чего? — подозрительно переспрашивает парень.

— Хм… — ещё один оттенок красного овладевает лицом Джерарда, — можем прогуляться.

— На улице?

— Ну… Да? — он неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу, — У меня горят дедлайны, поэтому я буду занят работой всю неделю. Может… Как на счет следующей субботы?

Фрэнк понятия не имеет, куда он может пойти с этим парнем. Что они будут делать, когда останутся наедине? О чем будут говорить? Кроме их проклятия и восприятия другими людьми их как монстров, у них нет совершенно ничего общего. Зачем пытаться?

Внезапно эти мысли в голове Фрэнка прерываются простом _«А почему бы и нет?»_ , что заставляет парня напрячься. Он прекрасно знает, что сейчас его рот ляпнет что-то, что отличается от его внутреннего решения, будто организм живет отдельной жизнью. Может быть, он слишком сильно и часто пытался уничтожить свой мозг, что тот теперь ему мстит?

 _"Почему бы и нет?"_ снова проносится в его голове. Даже если и хотелось бы отказать, то просто детское выражение лица не даёт это сделать. Ну, по крайней мере он ещё денечек проведет без Коры, которая, как правило, в выходные становится совсем дикой.

— Прекрасно, — отвечает Фрэнк, невольно пожимая плечами, — тогда до субботы.


	3. Part Three

Дом Джерарда выглядел, как обычное кирпичное здание с одинаковыми двойными окнами и квадратными балкончиками, обрамлёнными симметричными огненными побегами. В нём не было ничего особенного, но, по сравнению с заброшенными и разрушенными домиками Хэллхоула, он смотрелся просто особняком.

Фрэнк задерживается на противоположной стороне улицы на несколько минут, скрываясь за стойкой с хот-догами и пристально наблюдает за окнами верхнего этажа, где, судя по словам Джерарда, он живёт. В окне загорелся свет, белые занавески отодвинуты, а на окне, кажется, стоит горшок. Место выглядит довольно уютным, по крайней мере издалека.

Фрэнк еще некоторое время задерживается в тени, решая, нужно ли ему являться и вообще стоит ли эта игра свеч, но в какой-то момент он решает твердое «да» и, сунув руки в карманы, пересекает дорогу.

Маленькие, действительно красивые граффити (хотя, в этом случае, это скорее муралы) свидетельствуют о другой, более вежливой культуре, в отличии от Хэллхоула, где все рисунки — это маты и бессмысленная мазня. Дешевый, но довольно приличный и ухоженный вид здания намекает на своеобразную общину, где люди в большинстве своем вежливы и улыбчивы. Там где не якшаются помогать друг другу или просить о помощи. Фрэнк рассматривает небольшую пальму в холле, стабильно и тихо работающий лифт, а потом решает подняться по лестнице.

По пути на последний этаж, до слуха доносятся детский смех, чья-то слишком громко включенная видеоигра, а ещё приятный запах карри. Все они звучат из-за разных дверей и Фрэнк запоздало принимает тот факт, что за каждой из них жильцы устроили свой личный мирок. Фрэнк на минуту останавливается и буквально наслаждается окружающими звуками и запахами. Тут нет хэллхоуловских пьяниц, ходящих в подъезде под себя, нет криков любовников и хлопанья дверьми, а лишь случайные фрагменты теплых разговоров и отрывки игры на гитаре. Это как-будто переместиться в другой мир, где все так хорошо, что вряд ли комфортно такому, как он. Для постороннего человека нет ничего более опасного, чем устои плотного и гармонического общества. Хэллхоул ужасен и опасен, но хотя бы знаком Фрэнку.

Когда Фрэнк оказывается в коридоре на пол пути к двери Джерарда, она внезапно открывается и из неё высовывается взбалмошная голова. Джерард почти сразу замечает нового знакомого, его лицо буквально загорается от радости встречи и машет в знак приветствия, чтобы Фрэнк заметил его. Эта его улыбка заставляет задуматься, действительно ли он рад этому унылому оборванцу из опасного района, или ведёт себя так со всеми: будь то его родители или сраные Свидетели Иеговы.

— Я видел, как ты стоял на улице! — Джерард жестом приглашает парня войти, прежде чем снова начинает болтать. — Конечно, тебе потребовалось время, чтобы подняться. Ты не использовал лифт, да? С ним снова что-то не так? Мне очень жаль, иногда у него происходят сбои. Я хотел бы предложить тебе что-нибудь выпить, прежде чем пойти куда-нибудь. Просто, понимаешь, кажется, еще рано куда-то идти. О, позволь я тебе помогу!

Фрэнк слегка пожимает плечами, подавая Городскому Мальчику свою курточку, которая убого контрастирует с дорогим пальто и кожаной курточкой Джерарда. Вид его старой поношенной джинсовки является своеобразным напоминанием о том, _насколько_ они разные. Эта черная глаженная рубашка, заправленная в джинсы Джерарда против безразмерной одежды Фрэнка. Эта философия послушного счастливого гражданина против унылого и бессмысленного существования. Это было бы довольно смешно, если не тот факт, что они оба просто уроды. Хотя и это тоже довольно забавная шутка.

Он молча следует за Джерардом и на подсознательном уровне сравнивает это место с дырявой дырой. Очевидно, интерьер не соответствует ожиданиям. Не то что бы у него были какие-то представления об уровне жизни Джерарда, но это человек всё же является архитектором. Размещение структур и конструкций на карте города отличается от проектирования гостиной, и такое большое, футуристическое мышление не всегда легко преобразуется в чью-то личную жизнь. Честно говоря, в какой-то момент Фрэнк решил, что это место настолько грязное и неорганизованное, но, пройдя дальше в квартиру, понял что довольно сильно ошибался.

Гостиная встретила гостя элегантным минимализмом, смешанным с простым декоративным мышлением холостяка. Стены имели смесь разных темных оттенков, которые, вопреки логике, расширяют пространство. Кухня соединена с гостиной, что делает пространство ещё больше. Мебели в комнате довольно немного: пара высоких барных стульев, телевизор, диван, что тоже экономит место. Фрэнк уверен, что в этом месте действительно может поместиться рояль.

Наступает неловкая тишина, которая прерывается звонком сотового телефона. Он вздыхает и хмурится, глядя в экран телефона.

— Ладно, мне правда нужно ответить, так что ты… Эм, просто… — Джерард беспорядочно жестикулирует, — чувствуй себя как дома.

Джерард скрывается за одной из дверей, оставляя гостя в одиночестве. Фрэнк тихо прошелся по комнате, невольно прислушиваясь к разговору. Разговор парня связанный с работой; он ловит несколько бессмысленных фраз, прежде чем вообще перестает понимать смысл из-за кучи архитектурных слов.

Сунув руки в карманы, парень вновь оглядывается. Непривычный запах чужого дома постепенно оседает где-то в желудке; это интересная смесь дерева, бумаги с чернилами и, всякий раз из кухни долетает приятный запах домашнего ужина. Тут приятно и уютно, и так сильно отличается от запаха сигарет и мусора, к которому Фрэнк привык.

Фрэнк блуждает по гостиной, рассматривая фотографии, тут есть пара забавных статуэток, а в углу огромный книжный шкаф. Он немного встроен в стену и содержит большое количество книг, большинство из которых имеют слова «архитектура» или «иллюстрации» в названии. Нижние полки шкафа заняты горсткой хороших фильмов: ряд непонятных ужастиков, полная коллекция звездных войн, почти все фильмы Тима Бёртона и ещё насколько непонятных коробочек. Фрэнк наклоняется и рассматривает рукописные ярлычки и через некоторое время понимает, что это комиксы. Он выбирает рандомно одну из книжек и листает твердые листы; Моррисон, Гайман и Ли представлены вместе с множеством имён, о которых Фрэнк и не слышал.

 _«Задрот-перфекционист»_ , — думает парень, забавно фырча, — _Самый последний уровень._

Голос Джерарда по-прежнему звучит глухо, так что Фрэнк решает изучить ещё и фотографии в другой части комнаты. Большинство из фото, кажется, принадлежит семье Джерарда, а так же нескольким зданиям, в дизайне которых парень брал участие. Но обычные снимки с романтических поездок или праздников (за исключением праздников с родителями) отсутствуют. Нет фото той Чарли из бургерной и любых других девушек, раз на то пошло.

Единственная фотография, которая действительно цепляет взгляд — это та, на которой Джерард держит какого-то малыша. Ребёнку, кажется, около пары дней. Он завернут в милое голубое одеяло и блаженно сопит, пока Джерард испуганно, словно олень перед фарами машины, смотрит в объектив фотоаппарата. Фрэнк решает посмотреть еще пару снимков, когда дверь тихо скрипит и хозяин квартиры возвращается в гостиную.

— Прости, — немного раздраженно произнес Джерард, — я надеялся, что смогу отдохнуть в выходные, но немного ошибся.

— Ты держишь его, словно бомбу, — Фрэнк указывает на фотографию.

Джерард на мгновение хмурится, а затем откладывает телефон и подходит к стеллажу.

— А, это. Этот маленький чувак — мой племянник.

— Ты выглядишь таким испуганным.

— Да ты что… Попробуй спокойно подержать на руках ребёнка, когда ты такой, как я. — голос Джерарда притих и превратился в бормотание, — У меня еще несколько недель были кошмары, что я ломаю ему что-нибудь или убиваю. — глаза парня в какой-то момент наполняются печалью, — Со дня его рождения я видел его всего раза три. Больше чем уверен, что стану для него тем далеким дядей, который отправляет подарки на день рождения и Рождество, не более. У меня нет выбора.

Джерард затихает на несколько минут, просто смотря вниз.

— Хочешь выпить?

Фрэнк немного качает головой, отвечая что-то типа «Нет, спасибо», а после рассматривает картины на стене.

— У меня есть вино — неожиданно предлагает Джерард и рассматривает пару бутылок на подставке. — Или пиво, что ты предпочитаешь?

— Ничего не хочу.

— Ты уверен? — парень выныривает из-за стола, держа в одной руке пиво, в другой вино, показывая, что Фрэнк может сейчас потерять.

Фрэнк тихо вздыхает.

— Это бессмысленно. В любом случае, не действует на меня.

Джерард медленно прячет бутылки, а после приподнимает бровь.

— Серьезно? — удивлённо переспрашивает парень. — Регенерация касается и этого?

— Ага.

— Черт.

Судя по краснеющим щечкам, Джерард выпил пару грамм перед приходом парня, чтобы успокоить нервишки. Он медленно кивает на пиво и достаёт из ящика открывашку.

— Ты не против, если я… — не договорив, парень кивает на алкоголь в своей руке и смущенно улыбается.

Фрэнк спокойно качает головой, разрешая ему делать, что угодно; это его пиво, в любом случае. А в голове проносится мысль, может будет лучше, если только один из них будет трезвым.

***

Джерард выбрал один из самых дорогих и популярных клубов, которые только может предложить их город. Но пусть он эксклюзивный, но попасть сюда не так уж и тяжело, за определённую сумму можно подольститься к любому охраннику. Сумка кокса так же хороша, как и любая VIP-карта. Есть в этом месте несколько лазеек, чтобы хорошо провести время, если вы достаточно тощие, чтобы через них пролезть.

По мере прохождения очереди, Фрэнк думает, что всё такие есть что-то знакомое в этом месте, но вскоре понимает, что уже был тут раньше. Но Джерарду он ничего не говорит, похоже тот счастлив от того, что они собрались сюда, а история о том, как Фрэнк подцепил одного из парней ради денег вряд ли его ещё больше развеселит. Не нужно добавлять ещё больше неловкости.

Джерард осторожно пробирается через шумное помещение и предлагает купить что-нибудь выпить, а Фрэнк раздраженно смотрит на знакомого, будто напоминая о своем отношении к алкоголю. Взяв одно пиво, Джерард кивает на полупустой лаундж с квадратными и серыми сиденья под пурпурными подушками, очевидно, предназначенными для того, чтобы выдать гладкий вид футуристического минимализма, который на самом деле не такой мягкий, как кажется.

Как только парни усаживаются, Джерард немного наклоняется в Фрэнку, чтобы лучше слышать.

— Забавно, но я ничего не знаю о тебе.

Фрэнк аккуратно кладёт подбородок на ладонь и пожимает плечами.

— Мне нечего рассказать.

— Ну… Кто-нибудь знает о том, что ты умеешь? Кто-нибудь из твоих.

— Да, они хорошо знают, — коротко и резко смеётся Фрэнк, хотя со стороны это звучит скорее как горькое фырканье. — Вот почему они дают мне деньги.

Джерард хмуро смотрит на парня и горлышко бутылки останавливается в паре сантиметров от рта.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

Фрэнк фиксирует свой взгляд на постоянно мерцающем свету, что отражается от танц-пола. Когда в конце-концов парень вновь начинает говорить, то его руки будто сами по себе вертят пепельницу.

— Я выпал из окна спальни, когда мне было восемь. Это не совсем тот трюк, которых хочется демонстрировать на вечеринке в саду. Я сломал себе шею и раздробил руку о забор. Когда мы приехали в больницу, на мне не было ни единой царапины, только был весь перемазанный кровью. Так что моим родителям пришлось объяснять, что со мной произошло, — парень вновь пожимает плечами, — Они были в ужасе от меня, и когда я стал постарше, то просто начали давать мне денег, чтобы я не трогал их.

— Ого… Фрэнк, мне очень жаль, — Джерард смотрит на парня с искренним сочувствием. — Наверное, они просто были напуганы или обеспокоены.

— Как бы там ни было, — Фрэнк перевёл хмурый взгляд на подушки, а после на нитку, торчащую из своей футболки, — я никогда бы им не навредил.

***

Эти социальные игрища в клубе каждый год одни и те же; эти потные пьяные тела, трущиеся друг о друга. Слушая Джерарда, чей голос периодически теряется где-то в горлышке бутылки, Фрэнк прикидывает, как скоро какая-нибудь компания попытается поглотить их. Мысль едва проскользнула в голове, как одна из местных «тигриц» подошла к столику.

— Привет парни!

Она улыбается так, будто эти двое являются чуть ли не лучшими её друзьями, а после подсаживается к Джерарду; видимо её накладные ресницы-метёлки сразу были нацелены на пьяного парня. Девушка кладёт себе на колени подушку, прикрывая пышные бедра, а после выпрямляет спину, явно демонстрируя грудь. Звуки, которые издает пришедшая настолько громки, бессмысленны и отвратительны с точки зрения Фрэнка, что в какой-то момент парень просто не выдерживает. Фрэнк хмурится, это слишком обтягивающее платье с китайским драконом и иероглифами как-то сильно бьёт в голову Джерарду и всё его внимание переходит к даме. В конце концов, Фрэнк бормочет оправдания, которое, конечно же, игнорируется, и пересекает танцпол, удаляясь от компании.

В какой-то момент Фрэнк понимает, что бесцельные блуждания по заведения привели его в уборную. В туалет, в общем-то, не хочется, так что еще пару секунд парень просто смотрит в темную дырку турецкого унитаза. Всё это так сильно напоминает Фрэнку о том парне, представившимся как Пэрис. Он был довольно молодой и очень симпатичный, просто ещё один испорченный ребенок, по локоть в героине и папочкиных  
деньгах. Он так забавно скулил, что натурал, даже когда трахал в рот Фрэнка и стонал под чужими руками. Это могло бы сработать, если бы Пэрис не оказался в реальной жизни Джоном младшим. Ни один натурал в здравом уме не назовётся Пэрисом.

Выйдя из кабинки и внезапно натыкается на свое отражение в зеркале. Люди такие идиоты. И Джерард идиот, и Кактамэтушлюхузовут тоже идиотка. И Фрэнк полный идиот. Просто потому что, ну, хэй, что он здесь вообще делает? Что вообще произошло в его голове, что он согласился на эту встречу? Это так глупо и смешно и, в итоге, так и не помогло ему полюбить себя. Он так и будет вышибать свои мозги изо дня в день, вне зависимости от присутствия Джерарда.

Первое, что парень видит, вернувшись на площадку, — это больше количество девушек, собравшихся около Джерарда. Это, на самом деле, не странно, потому что парень действительно красивый, интересный, и не в том состоянии, чтобы отказать.

 _«Грёбаный идиот, »_ тяжело вздыхает Фрэнк.

Джерард сидит на краю дивана и его руки судорожно хватаются за обшивку, так что это вопрос времени, когда он разнесет тут всё к чертям. Пора бы уже уходить, но даже глупому ясно, что парень не в состоянии сделать это сейчас. Если одна из этих дешевок всё же сможет затащить на себя Уэя, то все мы будем сожалеть об этом. Нет, не потому что под слоем косметики какой-нибудь Квазимодо, просто Джерард рискует проснуться в кровавом месиве, оставшемся от его ночной подружки.

Фрэнк в который раз вздыхает и подходит к столику.

— Хорошо, Казанова, — Фрэнк берёт парня под руку и показывает на выход, — нам пора идти.

— Но я разговариваю с этими милыми, ум… — Джерард взмахнул рукой, в попытке найти подходящее слово, чтобы адекватно описать свою компанию.

— Мы займёмся гораздо более интересным делом, — игнорируя обиженные взгляды, Фрэнк потащил парня к двери, — давай, давай.

Джерард — тот вид людей, чью степень опьянения невозможно определить, пока не поднимешь его на ноги. Спотыкаясь, парень упорно топает вперед, цепляясь за своего спутника. Спускаясь вниз по улице, Джерард то и дело вешается на более низкого Фрэнка, на что получает сдержанные просьбы отъебаться. Еще пара минут требуется этому мутированному алкоголику, чтобы прохладный ночной воздух более-менее привёл его в чувство.

— Двигай, — говорит Фрэнк и просто сбегает вниз по аллее.

Внезапное изменение движения заставляет Джерарда споткнуться и полностью повиснуть на парне. Он выпускает громкий полусмех и получает ещё один сердитый пинок.

— Ты можешь себя контролировать? — Фрэнк бьёт себя в плечо и чувствует, как вывих становится обратно. Щелчок произвёл на Джерарда то сильное воздействие, равносильное шоку слона в посудной лавке.

— Боже, прости меня, — тихо шепчет Джерард, протягивая парню руку, но через мгновение её отдергивает, боясь сильнее навредить. — Мне очень жаль, — повторяет парень, смотря на Фрэнка щенячьими глазками, — я просто очень пьян.

— Всё в порядке, Супермен, — сердито бормочет Фрэнк, бесцельно потирая плечо. — Тебе повезло, что это был я, потому что иначе пришлось бы вызывать скорую.

В темноте повисает тишина. Джерард смотрит на Фрэнка не моргая, а его губы беззвучно шевелятся. Фрэнк ещё немного ждет, а после двигает в сторону гаражей, дальше по аллее, когда ему в спину доносится просьба подождать.

— Ну в чём твоя проблема? — недовольно останавливается Фрэнк, — Темноты боишься?

Джерард смущенно топчется на месте, оглядывается, а Фрэнк, закатив глаза, вновь оборачивается, чтобы идти дальше, когда Джерард тянет его за руку и молча прижимает свои губы к чужим.

Этот неряшливый, влажный поцелуй почти полностью достаётся щеке Фрэнка, а не его губам. Парень совершенно не против и не сопротивляется, так что Джерард просто целует его вновь, но уже правильно. Чужие руки скользят вверх по плечам, шее, сжимают, а после всё заканчивается.

— Я… я не могу сделать этого с тобой. — тяжело дышит парень, — Я могу убить тебя, если… — остальная часть диалога теряется где-то в темноте и Джерард делает шаг назад.

Фрэнк едва ли может видеть чужое лицо, но взволнованность Джерарда он чувствует буквально всем телом, будто его действия пугают и его. Похоже, он не планировал говорить всё это, а слова сами сорвались с пьяных губ. Он продолжает смотреть на Фрэнка из тени, а его карие глаза в темноте кажутся ещё больше.

— Хм, ладно, — начинает Фрэнк, чувствуя неуверенность от того, что конкретно ему сейчас говорить, — Ты, должно быть, забыл, что я неубиваемый.

— Верно… — под нос бурчит парень; видимо действительно забыл. Смущение всё еще не проходит с его лица, лишь появляется немного хмурости. — Я просто подумал… — начал он медленно, — В смысле, не хотел бы ты… Знаешь, если мы — если я…

Кажется, он в конец потерял способность мыслить здраво и говорить членораздельные предложения. Дело даже не в том, что они сейчас в грязном переулке, или не в неуклюжем предложении, и даже не в самом Джерарде. Просто Фрэнк уверен, что это всё не имеет смысла. Алкоголь и дефектность Фрэнка, переросшая во фригидность, не позволит насладиться моментом. Джерард выглядит таким отчаявшимся и, надо признать, Фрэнку его жалко. Должно быть ужасно, когда сдерживаешь себя даже во время поцелуя. Парень даже поесть не может, не сломав ничего.

— Ты хочешь меня трахнуть, — прямо говорит Фрэнк, просто озвучивая чужие мысли, — Хочешь ведь, да? — кусает губу в замешательстве, думая, что все это довольно комично, а после расстегивает штаны, — У тебя вряд ли будет более удобный момент, — а после просто уходит в тень.

Пьяному Уэю требуется немного больше времени, чтобы осмыслить все, что сказал Фрэнк.

— Ты имеешь ввиду…

— Да ебаный в рот, — взмахивает руками Фрэнк, — я полностью согласен. Трахни меня.

Рот Джерарда пару раз просто открывается в сочетании удивления и нерешительности. Он еще раз бросает взгляд на пустую улицу, а после хватает Фрэнка за плечо и разворачивает его задом. За эту ночь сухожилия Фрэнка рвутся уже примерно в третий раз, пока сам парень прижимается к холодной кирпичной стене.

Фрэнк смотрит безразлично смотрит в темноту, ожидая почувствовать чужие руки на своих бедрах, спущенные штаны, но Джерард, кажется, не собирается касаться его. Парень нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу, стараясь показать свое ожидание. Наконец, обернувшись, Фрэнк застаёт удивительную картину: запихнув два пальца в рот, Джерард рыщет по карманам в поисках презерватива. Даже в тусклом освещение фонаря видно возбуждение парня, его нетерпение, но он все равно занимается таким глупым делом.

— Ты, блять, шутишь сейчас?

Джерард замирает, услышав чужой голос. Это озадаченное лицо, да и вся забавная ситуация — все выглядит, как сцена между двумя старшеклассниками в стереотипном фильме, где два главных героя наконец подходят к интимной сцене.

— Ты хочешь подготовить _меня_? Серьёзно? — Фрэнк вновь взмахивает руками. — Ты мне руку сломал, ключицу, и всё со мной в порядке, но сейчас ты ищешь презерватив? Цвет настроения красный — я за секс, но только безопасный?

Джерард надвигается и подходит в плотную, а затем быстро кивает и обращает свое внимание на чужую промежность. Бормоча себе под нос «конечно, конечно» и что-то типа, «да, ты прав», Джерард пытается стянуть с бёдер довольно узкие штаны, не причинив боли стояку.

Фрэнк вновь поворачивается к стене, а его бёдра накрывают теплые ладони парня. Они прокрадываются под рубашку, гладят живот и грудь, а после опускаются к резинке боксёров. Фрэнк растерянно размышляет, можно ли считать это прелюдией? Он знает своё проклятие, он не может получить нормальное удовольствие даже от такого простого дела, но даже такие прикосновения нравятся парню. Секс переключает людей, как выключатель на стене, но Фрэнк искренне не понимает, почему этот парень захотел отдать свой первый раз ему, малознакомому мужику из неблагополучного района.

Дыхание Джерарда появляется где-то в районе шеи, а кончик носа скользит вдоль вены. Можно прочувствовать чужое возбуждение и жар тела. Фрэнк тихо выдыхает и понимает, что его тело отвечает на чужие прикосновения. Член наливается кровью; его тело реагирует так, как и должно, только мозг снова отстаёт.

Чужие руки вновь возвращаются к бедрам парня, а тёплое дыхание исчезает. Затем еще мгновение и с мягким стоном Джерард сходит. Фрэнк молчит, мысленно проходясь по каждой клеточке своего тела в поисках удовольствия. Но всё равно, кроме холодной кирпичной стены и теплой спины сзади, ничего не ощущает. Смутное ощущение собственной убогости подкатывает к горлу.

Фрэнк упирается лбом в стену и концентрирует внимание на своем органе. Он выглядит так, будто готов кончить, но парень ничего не чувствует. Его собственное тело его дразнит.

 _«Отлично, »_ — думает Фрэнк, — _«уверен, ему сейчас гораздо лучше»._

— Справился? — слова слетают с губ, прежде чем мозг останавливает их.

Джерард резко перестаёт двигаться.

— Я еще ничего не сделал. — тихо произносит парень, а его руки пропадают с чужих бёдер. — Ты всегда такой нетерпеливый?

— А ты всегда такой неуверенный? — прикусывает губу Фрэнк и смотрит на парня через плечо.

— Возможно, — Джерард слабо дышит и немного колеблется, а после возвращает руки на место. — Хорошо. Спасибо. Я… я запомню это. — потом снова замолкает на секунду, — Я собираюсь продолжить.

— В любое время, когда будешь готов, Ромео, — саркастично выплёвывает парень.

Джерард снова начинает двигать бёдрами; сначала нерешительно, будто подбирая удобный ритм. Если так продолжится и дальше, Фрэнк будет довольствоваться рукой, потому что всё совсем плохо. Нет, не плохо, телу нравится, всё просто как всегда. После еще пары толчков Джерард останавливается, покрепче сжимает чужие бёдра. С губ слетает тихое «хорошо» и теряется где-то в тёмных волосах Айеро.

Фрэнк немного успокаивается и слегка наклоняет голову, пока парень набирает постоянный ритм. Можно слышать чужое прерывистое дыхание и несколько мгновений Фрэнк просто сосредотачивает внимание на этом. Джерард наконец-то обретает некоторую уверенность, судя по цепким рукам и стонам. Фрэнк в какой-то момент зажмуривается и просто просит свое тело о том, чтобы хоть немного почувствовать то удовольствие, которое чувствует Джерард. Это относительно грубый секс и, эй, ему тоже хочется удовольствия.

Сзади до Фрэнка долетает слабый гортанный звук, что-то между хныканьем и рыком, парень открывает глаза и внезапно ещё сильнее взимается в холодную стену. Суровый удар заставляет его мягко выдохнуть, а нежная головка упирается в шершавый кирпич. Пальцы Джерарда ещё сильнее впиваются в кожу и Фрэнк чувствует, как бедренная кость просто крошится под сильными руками. Если бы не столь быстрая регенерация, парень просто разорвал бы его уже. Похоже, он едва сдерживается.

Неудивительно, что Уэй всегда держит себя под контролем. Сам Господь Бог не поможет его пассии.

Джерард запускает руку в чужие волосы и сжимает их. Фрэнк послушно откидывает голову назад и чувствует, как тёплый влажный язык скользит по мочке уха, потом вниз по шее. В следующий момент Фрэнка снова прижимают к стене с такой силой, то пара рёбер просто трескаются со звуком сухих клеток. На лицевой стороне рубашки разгорается кровавое пятно.

Похоже, это та самая грань разрыва, но внезапно тело накрывает огромный поток удовольствия; между тупой болью от закрывающихся ран проступает то самое чувство, от которого внизу живота полыхает пламя. Это определённо то, о чём он просил всегда; чем грубее становится Джерард, тем больше удовольствия.

Фрэнк закрывает глаза и кладёт руку на возбуждённый орган. Стон срывается с пробитой губы, он толкается навстречу движениям парня. Серия неуловимых и непонятных бормотаний Джерарда; он отталкивается назад, а затем тянет волосы парня вновь на себя. Прогиб оказывается такой силы, что, Фрэнк готов поклясться, позвонок страдает. Потом происходит сильное давление где-то в желудке, опускается куда-то к паху и концентрируется в головке члена.

Он сильнее сжимает свой орган, чувствуя, как Джерард размашисто двигается внутри и пытается вспомнить, было ли ему хотя бы раз так же хорошо, как сейчас. Темп руки сбивается, ноги немного трясутся и Фрэнк тихо скулит, прося большего. Джерард немного замедляется и его голос снова согревает ухо парня.

— Фрэнк, — тихий, едва уловимый шёпот, от которого тело покрывается мурашками; Фрэнк _чувствует_ это, — можно.

Чужая рука ложится на орган Фрэнка и быстро-быстро двигает.

— Блять, если ты разорвёшь мой грёбанный член, я тебя убью, — хнычет Фрэнк, чувствуя большой палец Уэя, поглаживающий головку. — Клянусь, я убью, о-о-о, черт возьми…

Остальная часть гневных возмущений растворяется в громком стоне вперемешку с проклятиями, а после парень извергается, пачкая спермой свои штаны и руку Джерарда.

Обычно слово «оргазм» остаётся для Фрэнка только словом. Он просто кончает, вытирает сперму и двигается дальше; просто одна из тех обыкновенных вещей, вроде чиханья. Но сейчас, когда его влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу, ощущая кровь и пот на спине и груди, Фрэнк понимает, что впервые чувствует настоящий _оргазм_. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Афтершок все еще проходит через его тело, когда Джерард полностью выпадает из ритма; есть только серия жестких, решительных толчков, которые заставляют Фрэнка чуть ли не обнимать стену. Только через несколько минут Джерард приостанавливается и еще пару раз рефлекторно вдалбливается в чужую промежность. Он так сильно прижимает Фрэнка, что в какой-то момент тот понимает, что вновь кончает.

Некоторое время парни стоят в одной позе, а дыхания сливаются в одно. Если бы Джерард сейчас разжал руки, Фрэнк просто спустился бы на землю, потому что колени просто ходят ходуном. Айеро утыкается лицом в стену и внезапно пузырь вокруг них лопается. Сразу становится слышны вой сирены, громкая музыка в квартале от аллеи, проезжающий шум машин.

В конце концов Джерард отстраняется, его руки исчезают, а сзади слышно, как ремень защелкивается на бёдрах. Вес на спине тоже пропадает, что позволяет холодному воздуху проникнуть под мокрую одежду. Фрэнк уже натягивает свои джинсы, когда сзади раздаётся тихий шепот.

— Вот дерьмо, — голос Уэя действительно испуган, — Черт.

Первая мысль Фрэнка — их заметил какой-нибудь бродяга и откровенно наблюдает за сценой. Но когда парень поворачивается, ловит шокированный взгляд парня. Только после осмотра себя Фрэнк понимает, почему парень в ужасе. Рубашка полностью пропитана кровью.

Джерард поднимает руки выше и его глаза расширяются, когда он видит на них чужую кровь.

— Боже… — тонкие губы дрожат, — Фрэнк, я…

— Эй, расслабься. — Фрэнк торопливо прерывает парня и застёгивает джинсы. — Все было очень хорошо. Эй, все в порядке. — он поднимает рубашку и показывает совершенно здоровое тело, которое просто покрыто кровавыми разводами. — Видишь, все хорошо. Я в полном порядке.

— Но ты весь в крови…

— Нет, серьезно. Всё хорошо, — Фрэнк быстро кивает, а после тихо шепчет: — Я обещаю, — но Джерард продолжает в ужасе смотреть на парня. — Ты всё еще пьян, поэтому…

— Все в порядке, — быстро говорит Джерард и качает головой, так что темные волосы закрывают его лицо. — Я протрезвел, не надо.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, — кивает Уэй, — Я… Мне нужно идти.

Фрэнк впадает в ступор и забывает все слова, пока спина Джерарда скрывается в глубине аллеи. Он может только безмолвно наблюдать за тем, как парень растворяется в темноте и тусклом свете уличных фонарей.


	4. Part Four

На следующий день Фрэнк находит синяки на своих бёдрах.

Он стоит перед зеркалом в своей крошечной ванной, приспустив штаны и подтянув вверх рубашку, и рассматривает грёбаные синяки. Включает свет, выключает, подходит к окну, но при каком свете не гляди — они есть: длинные красные и круглые фиолетовые. Отпечатки чужих пальцев.

Конечно, это не первый раз, когда он видит на себе синяки; как правило, почти после каждой попытки самоубийства он имеет такие следы, но обычно они проходят за пару минут. Никогда еще на его теле так долго не задерживались такие вещи. Прошло больше десяти часов. Они всё еще видны.

Фрэнк коротко смеется, натягивает обратно джинсы, а после ловит свой растерянный и, кажется, напуганный взгляд в отражении.

Сброшенная вчерашней ночью одежда так и осталась лежать на полу, прокладывая путь от входной двери до ванной комнаты. Бледные пальцы Фрэнка бездумно скользят по рисункам на его руках, пока перед глазами с бешеной скоростью проносятся воспоминания о том, как эти сине-красно-фиолетовые разводы оказались на неуязвимом теле.

Фрэнк подкуривает сигарету, но остаётся стоять перед зеркалом, наблюдая, как едкий дым исчезает среди занавесок и вытягивается в окно. Интересно, что Джерард делает этим утром? Взгляд падает на гору одежды на полу и парень недовольно морщится от нежелания это убирать, но всё-таки тушит сигарету и присаживается, беря в руки джинсы.

Просмотрев карманы, Фрэнк на мгновение замирает, чувствуя между пальцев холодный острый уголок, а после достает его на свет. Выцветшее _«Архитектура Харгривз» | «Городское планирование и дизайн»_ едва можно разобрать на мятой покоцанной бумаге. Фрэнк кусает губы и неуверенно проводит подушечкой пальца по небольшим буквам в углу картонки. А в следующие несколько секунд парень слишком быстро срывается с места, хватает телефон и набирает номер, прежде чем мозг остановит его.

В первый раз никто не берет трубку. Во второй раз голос Джерарда радостно просит перезвонить позже или оставить голосовое сообщение. Фрэнк смотрит на аппарат, сжав зубы и едва сдерживается, чтобы просто не разбить бесполезное устройство о стену. Мягкий и, кажется, нерешительный стук приводит парня в чувство и он, закатив газа, через некоторое время распахивает дверь, даже не спросив, кто пришел.

Джерард стоит перед чужой дверью в совершенном одиночестве. Облокотившись на дверной косяк, парень немного подрагивает, будто успел уснуть, пока Фрэнк открывал дверь.

— Ух ты, — произносит парень; его голос оказывается непривычно грубым и сиплым, а по губам расползается подобие улыбки, — я рад видеть, что ты… ты в порядке.

Фрэнк приподнимает брови и недовольно рассматривает парня. Темные волосы находятся в полном беспорядке, на лице несколько ссадин, а под глазом, кажется, наливается синяк. Общий, довольно потрёпанный вид, говорит о том, что спал он в том же костюме, в котором потащил вчера Фрэнка в ар. В нос запоздало ударил крепкий запах алкоголя. Прежде чем Фрэнк понимает, что Джерард пьян, парень взмахивает руками и снова говорит.

— Я только что э… Ну, встречался с моим лучшим другом, вискариком… — пьяно смеется Городской Мальчик, — так что мне интересно, ну знаешь… — он показывает на свой висок и немного потирает его двумя пальцами.

— Господи… — Фрэнк раздраженно качает головой и снова осматривает парня перед собой, но уже внимательнее. Тонкая струйка крови стекает по худощавому запястью и оттуда капает на пол. За пару минут стояния Джерарда перед дверью, под ним собралось уже небольшая лужица крови. — Это твой лучший друг тебя так?

Джерард непонимающе переводит взгляд на свою руку и, кажется, оказывается удивлен не меньше, чем Фрэнк.

— Ох, нет, это было… — он неопределённо взмахнул руками, — это, наверное, где-то на первом этаже поранился. Я… я не знаю, там у тебя такие отвратительные ступеньки, я немного порезался.

— Да ладно, парень, — вздыхает Айеро и мысленно проклинает торчащий на шестом этаже гвоздь, прежде чем приглашает парня пройти в свою квартиру, — заходи, нужно обработать рану.

Пропустив Джерарда в квартиру, парень закрыл дверь на замок и прошел вслед за ним. Пьяное худое тело успело опрокинуть стул, задеть гору одежды на полу и развалиться на полу у стены. Когда Фрэнк вошел в комнату, Джерард сидел и растерянно, как маленький ребёнок, рассматривал руку и кровавые разводы на ней. Фрэнк перехватывает чужое запястье, осматривает рану и со странным облегчением замечает, что ссадина довольно неглубокая и, возможно, никакая болячка не прицепится к неуклюжему парню.

Существует не так много вещей, которые могут заменить аптечку в стрессовых ситуациях. Фрэнк никогда не имел нужды в медикаментах, спирте или вате, так что всё, что он смог найти, это чистое полотенце и пару таких же чистых футболок, что, откровенно, знатно его удивило. Джерард притих, пока Фрэнк снимал с него грязную рубашку, спокойно наблюдая за парнем красными глазами. Теплая мокрая ткань полотенца заботливо скользит по пухлым щечкам, вытирая с них кровь, а Уэй стыдливо отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Прости, что приехал, — наконец нарушает он тишину, — я не планировал делать это, просто… просто оказался здесь.

— Как ты сюда попал?

— Я взял такси… Правда водитель не знал, где ты живёшь. И я тоже не знал, так что он высадил меня у маркета. А те милые мальчики сказали, где твой дом и даже провели. Они такие милые, я не должен был делать им больно. Квартиру найти было куда сложнее. Знаешь, сколько раз я сходил на мужской половой орган, пока не отыскал нужную дверь? Зачем ты так высоко забрался, подлый Фрэнк? — обижено пробурчал парень и поправил здоровой рукой челку.

Айеро слегка улыбнулся и, взяв чужую руку в свою, стал аккуратно вытирать кровавый след.

— Ты алкоголик, Уэй?

— Вовсе нет! — Джерард надул губы, как обиженный ребёнок и покачал головой. Кажется, он не горел желанием говорить, почему надрался настолько сильно, но недовольный взгляд Фрэнка заставил его говорить. — Я еще никогда не причинял столько травм кому-то, — через какое-то время произносит парень настолько тихо, что едва различимо, — Я чувствовал себя так дерьмово сегодня утром. Мне было очень страшно, Фрэнк. И мне правда очень жаль.

Фрэнк спокойно пожимает плечами и наконец перевязывает чужую руку полотенцем.

— Тебе нужно немного полежать, — произносит парень после недолгой паузы, — Мне совершенно не нравится твоя идея завалиться в _таком_ состоянии в _такой_ район. Можешь остаться здесь.

— Ох… — Джерард смотрит на Фрэнка через непослушно свисающие волосы, а после немного косит на подушки, — Ты уверен?

— Или ложишься, или я спускаю тебя с лестницы.

Фрэнк нетерпеливо подталкивает парня к дивану. Когда полу трезвое тело наконец оказывается на мягких подушках, по комнате проносится тихий стон. Приподнявшись на локтях, Джерард смотрит на парня снизу вверх и слабо улыбается. Тишина затягивается настолько, что в какой-то момент Фрэнку хочется просто сбежать.

— Если бы не ты, я бы уже умер, — наконец произносит Джерард, откидываясь на подушки. — Мне нужно быть очень осторожным и все такое. Это так жалко.

Фрэнк опирается на подоконник и складывает руки на груди.

— Прошлой ночью… Это был твой первый раз?

— Технически, нет, — Джерард поднимает взгляд от своих рук, дико краснея. — Но это зависит… Хм, это как бы зависит от того, кто я… от того, как мы… Я имею ввиду, от договорённости. Если это вообще имеет какой-то смысл.

— Всегда можно подрочить, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, не подозревая, насколько грубо звучит его комментарий, — если, конечно, не боишься покалечиться или что-то типа того, — добавляет. Если он и научился чему-то, так это тому, что его уродство еще не самое плохое.

Джерард устало улыбается, немного сгорбившись.

— Нет, я справлюсь сам. Остальные не могут, — внезапно парень резко замолкает и поджимает губы так сильно, что они белеют. — Боже, это так глупо, — стонет Джерард и закрывает лицо ладонями. — Спасибо, что не смеялся надо мной.

Фрэнк просто пожимает плечами и смотрит внимательно в карие глаза, виднеющиеся из-за раздвинутых пальцев.

— Не было смешно.

На мгновение парни оказываются заточены в пузырь молчания. Единственным звуком оказывается крик какой-то женщины на улице, сопровождающийся воем сирены в паре кварталов от дома Фрэнка. Когда Джерард говорит вновь, его слов почти не слышно, создавая резкий контраст с нынешним полуденным хаосом.

— Я встречался с таким большим количеством людей, ты даже не поверишь. — он запустил руки в свои волосы, обращаясь к Фрэнку, но говоря в пол, — Я стараюсь помочь людям, похожим на меня, но сам нахожусь в безграничном отчаянии. Последняя девушка, с которой я встречался, работала неполный рабочий день в гамбургерной. Восемнадцать лет. На двенадцать лет моложе меня. Это было обречено с самого начала.

Джерард опускает руки на свои колени и Фрэнк видит перед собой самого несчастного человека, которого когда-либо видел. Будучи жителем Адской дыры, он видит безнадёжность все время, везде. Он знает, как выглядят проклятые люди: он с ними живёт, работает, говорит, но в случае с Джерардом всё иначе. Его неудачи отличают его от бедных, покалеченных и бездомных; если бы не его проклятие, Уэй оказался бы просто идеальным парнем. Он живет в прекрасной жизни, но она же и является его проклятием. Джерард на самом деле олицетворяет одну из тату Фрэнка.

Айеро прикусывает губу и неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, бегая глазами туда-сюда.

— Ты очень запутался, — произносит парень, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь более сострадательное.

Ответ — резкий приступ смеха, который исчезает так же неожиданно, как и появился. Джерард вновь поднимает руку, чтобы поправить непослушные волосы, а его веки тяжело опускаются от выпитого алкоголя, недосыпа и несчастного сознания.

— Да, — тихо произносит парень, — я запутался.

Фрэнк с трудом решается на попытку отвлечь Джерард от дыры внутри него, которую он расковыривает, делая себе только хуже.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть пару часов, — неуверенно произносит он, а после быстро добавляет, — возможно после этого тебе станет лучше. — не имея нужды спать, Фрэнк понятия не имеет, так ли это, но в фильмах говорят, что помогает.

Джерард смотрит на него склонив голову, будто действительно взвешивает в голове все «за» и «против» чужого предложения. Затем он снова кивает и послушно ложится, раскинув руки на простынях, словно пару крыльев без перьев. Еще минута молчания заполняет эту Адскую дыру и Фрэнку уже начинает казаться, что Джерард уснул, как его вздох разносится по комнате.

— Я думаю, это скоро убьёт меня, — говорит он так неожиданно, что Фрэнк дергается. — Я становлюсь все сильнее с каждым месяцем. Иногда есть моменты, когда я не могу даже надеть одежду, не повредив её. У меня такое чувство, что однажды её станет лишком много, и мое тело не выдержит… просто взорвётся или что-то типа того. Чем сильнее я становлюсь, тем меньше у меня сил, — из его губ выскальзывает короткий смешок, пахнущий горечью, — Пиздец, как иронично, да?

— Думаю, тебе нужно поспать, — медленно повторяет Фрэнк тем тоном, которым говорят нестабильным людям с ментальными проблемами. — Я серьёзно, попытайся уснуть.

Джерард немного приподнимает голову и смотрит так, словно снова собирается перечить. Затем он сдается и с кривоватой улыбкой вновь опускается на подушку.

— Я бы хотел быть похожим на тебя, — сонно произносит парень, — на тебя ничего не влияет. Я восхищаюсь тобой.

Фрэнк наблюдает, как Джерард медленно погружается в сон, в таком состоянии особенно сильно выделяется его моральное истощение. Его лицо погружается в мягкую подушку всё сильнее, волосы локонами раскидываются по ней. Маленькие лучики золотого солнца, пробиваясь через старые жалюзи, создают контрасты на узких бёдрах парня, а ключицы становятся еще острее. Бессмертный смертный; истекает кровью и вырубает к чертям одним пинком. Фрэнк задаётся вопросом, что, черт возьми, он должен делать с этим парнем и как долго он пробудет здесь. Потому что забота о людях — не самая сильная его сторона.

Некоторое время он еще стоит у окна, скрестив руки на груди и внимательно изучая парня. Ожидаемо ему приходит мысль, что Джерард на самом деле никогда не говорил, что что-то _ненавидит_ — по крайней мере, вслух, и если у кого-то есть право выразить чувство ненависти, то Уэй определённо возглавит этот список людей. Он явно не рад своему существованию; он жалуется и отчаивается, исправляется и извиняется, но не вызывает чувства жалости, а заставляет гордиться тем, что принимает свое проклятие. Он искренне хочет заставить его приносить в мир доброе и светлое, а ведь нечеловеческая сила гораздо более опасна и неудобна, чем бессмертие Фрэнка.

Фрэнк не совсем понимает, что заставляет Джерард просыпаться по утрам. Его жизнь — безнадёжное дно, и если ему действительно суждено умереть совсем скоро, то зачем вообще беспокоиться об этом? Фрэнк закуривает сигарету и ворошит фильтр пальцем. Ему кажется, что он не понимает Джерарда, потому что всегда в полной мере использует свои мизантропические права. Он ненавидит _всё._

***

Ближе к пяти вечера Джерард наконец просыпается и, сев на диване, бросает сомневающийся взгляд на тусклую комнату. Парень выглядит ужасно смущенным, прежде чем замечает тусклое красное свечение недавно зажжённой сигареты Фрэнка. Нынешняя ситуация, кажется, медленно рассыпается, а после маленькие кусочки собираются воедино, как отсроченная паранойя похмелья, и он со стоном падает обратно на матрац.

Фрэнк неловко ерзает в кресле. Не то чтобы он был продуктивным в часы сна Уэя. Разве что прогулялся по окрестностям в поисках открытого табачного киоска. Когда он вернулся, Джерард всё ещё крепко спал. С того момента Фрэнк просто сидел в кресле, уничтожая одну сигарету за другой и лениво рассматривая вчерашнюю газету, которую он стянул из какой-то старой сумки. Теперь, в компании кого-то другого ему внезапно становится понятно, как мало он делает для того, чтобы преодолеть свои неудачные дни. Они просто как-то тихо и незаметно заканчиваются, но рядом с Джерардом кажется, что все замедлилось. Это был безумно долгий день.

— Ну… — неуверенно произносит Фрэнк, — как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Будто грузовик вытащил весь мой мозг через уши… Как долго меня не было?

— Четыре часа или около того.

— Четыре часа? — Джерард мягко дышит, шокировано смотря на парня, — Черт, Фрэнк, почему ты не разбудил меня? Я забрал весь твой выходной.

Фрэнк выпускает клубок вонючего дыма и хрипло смеется.

— Ты переоцениваешь выходные. Не бери в голову, — парень выкидывает окурок в открытое окно и протягивает парню ладонь. — Зато тебе гораздо легче после этих четырех часов.

Джерард садится, принимая чужую руку; его волосы оказываются еще более растрёпанными, чем обычно, а не щеке красным следом отпечаталась подушка. Затем парень улыбается и, немного стесняясь, принимает протянутую ему сигарету. Фрэнк помогает подкурить, а Джерард смотрит на него из-под лба.

— Ты прав, — наконец вздыхает парень и проводит тонким язычком по пересохшим губам.

— Ты, наверное, голоден?

— Если честно, да, — медленно кивнул Джерард, а на его лице отобразилась вся любовь к пищевым продуктам. — Но ты не переживай! — быстро добавляет парень, как только Фрэнк заикается о заказе пиццы. — Я собираюсь, умф, я закажу… Я занял весь твой день, так что я просто пойду домой, хорошо?

Джерард начинает отчаянно сражаться с одеялом, в котором запутались его ноги, а Фрэнк спокойно наблюдает за этим. Пару секунд Айеро еще наслаждается чужими попытками выбраться, а после едва заметно качает головой с небольшим вздохом.

— Курьер уже в дороге, — Фрэнк откладывает телефон в сторону, — надеюсь, тебе нравится пепперони, потому что это единственная пицца, которую они более-менее съедобно готовят.

Фрэнку известно лишь одна пиццерия, курьеры которой соглашаются доставлять заказы в эту Адскую Дыру; конечно, их еда абсолютное дерьмо, но хотя бы не травит. Джерард сидит очень тихо, сжав губы в одну полоску. Вероятно, виски все еще действует, потому что на лице парня отражается вселенская боль похмелья, а на переносице блестят капельки пота. Еще через пару минут парень спрашивает, можно ли воспользоваться ванной, пока курьера нет.

Мальчик из доставки больше похож на дешевую проститутку, пускающую пузыри прямо во время разговора. Он молча протягивает пропитанную жиром упаковку из-под пиццы, источающую сильный запах масла и жаренного теста, а еще паприки. Аромат настолько сильный, что Фрэнк где-то в глубине души надеется, что это не подействует на желудок Джерарда с обратным эффектом. Айеро уже достает смятые купюры, когда из-за ванной, шатаясь, показывается Джерард.

— Я заплачу, — с улыбкой произносит парень, кладя руку на плечо Фрэнка.

Уэй умело отодвигает парня в сторону; совершенно лёгкий толчок, которого раньше было достаточно, чтобы откинуть Айеро к стене. Фрэнк сдерживает дыхание, напрягается всем телом, уже готовясь слышать хруст своих ломающихся костей и разрывающихся связок… Но этого не происходит. Вместо этого он просто стоит в полушаге от Джерарда, держась за свое, совершенно целое плечо.

Джерард оплачивает покупку и провожает мальчика со своей солнечной улыбкой, совершенно не замечая шокированного лица Фрэнка.

— Очень вовремя, — закрывает Джерард дверь и слегка морщит нос от слишком резкого запаха паприки. — Есть молоко? С молоком будет вкусно.

— Ты что сейчас сделал, блять?

Джерард замирает на половине пути к открытию крышки.

— А что я сейчас сделал?

— Ты меня толкнул.

— Нет, не толкал. Мы бы оба это почувствовали. И еще и весь дом вместе с нами.

— Именно, — вкрадчиво произносит Фрэнк и только теперь решается оторвать руку от своего тела. Сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, отражаясь в барабанных перепонках. — Ты толкнул, но мне не было больно. Как ты это сделал?

— Я? — глаза Джерарда расширились, — я… Я не знаю… Я просто…

— Пни меня.

— Что?

— Ударь меня, — Фрэнк от нетерпения подпрыгнул на месте, — втащи мне!

Джерард тупо смотрит на пиццу, потом на парня, а после снова на пиццу. Через минуту раздумий, парень устанавливает коробку на подоконник и тяжело вздыхает.

— Так, послушай, — твердо говорит парень тем голосом, с которым невозможно спорить, — Я знаю, на что я способен, ладно? _ты_ знаешь, на что я способен. Ты понимаешь, что я могу поцеловать тебя и сломать в ту же минуту твою шейку или челюсть. А сейчас ты просишь ударить тебя. Да я даже не смогу осознанно толкнуть тебя. Я не буду тебя бить.

— Ох, да что ты? — Фрэнк язвительно прищуривает зелёные глаза, — Ты не хочешь делать этого, потому что я не прошу тебя трахнуть меня. Бить кого-то не так весело, как нагибать, верно?

Саркастическое замечание немедленно посылает позыв крови к мозгу Джерарда, краснота медленно растекается по шее и заставляет уши гореть. Он смотрит в сторону, извиняясь перед всеми богами и прося у них терпения вынести этого склочного мужчину.

— Я правша, — прошептал Джерард, разминая невредимую руку, — может поэтому тебе не было больно — я трогал левой рукой?

Фрэнк закатывает глаза.

— Господи боже мой! Да что это такое? Хватит ломаться, как девственница на школьной вечеринке, просто сделай это!

Джерард смотрит на парня взглядом забитого щенка. Наконец-то он неохотно вздыхает и выбрасывает кулак вперёд.

В момент, когда костяшки касаются с челюстью Фрэнка, тот чувствует _давление_. Кожа против кожи, кость против кости, треск с солоноватым привкусом. Голову относит в сторону, верхнюю часть тела ведет вслед за ней и Фрэнк будто со стороны видит, как падает в замедленной съемке. Фрэнк с трудом открывает глаза и языком прощупывает порванную губу. Мир отказывается возвращаться в фокус.

— Ох, твою ж мать!

Проклиная всё на свете, Фрэнк переворачивается на живот, медленно встаёт на четвереньки. Половицы под ним плывёт белыми пятнами, голова идет кругом. Подняв глаза вверх, Фрэнк упирается взглядом в двух Джерардов, стоящих перед ним; парень обхватывает чужую талию поперёк и медленно усаживает на пол. Фрэнк с силой сжимает зубы, тяжело дышит. Видимо, прикосновения Уэя такие же разрушительные, как и его удар.

Фрэнк снова расползается по полу, подползает к сидящему Джерарду и утыкается носом в его бедро. Он громко стонет и из его рта капает темная кровь, сдавливая спазмами горло.

— Фрэнки… — Джерард вновь подхватывает парня, — Ты в порядке?

Фрэнк снова стонет и его тело обвисает в чужих руках. Единственное, на что хватает сил — вытереть кровь.

— У меня кровотечение, — хрипит парень, — У меня до сих пор идет кровь…

— Очень странно, — будто в трансе произносит Джерард и смотрит на свою руку. — Ахуеть, как странно.

Это действительно только что произошло с ними; так нормально, что приводит их обоих в ужас. Фрэнк хмурится и проводит кончиком языка по губам. У него никогда не было ничего подобного. Теперь он наконец осознает, что становится таким, как все. Очень медленно, но становится. И Джерард, кажется, тоже. В этом совершенно нет смысла. С чего бы это его организм наконец решил пойти ему навстречу? Все двадцать с хуем лет Айеро провел в теле неуязвимого урода и внезапно становится нормальным. Это нужно было ему лет десять назад, когда еще был смысл беспокоиться о будущем.

— И что теперь? — тихо шепчет Джерард, — Теперь мы будем нормальными?

Возможно, конечно; ничего не может достаться так просто. Это, вероятно, просто временный сбой в их организмах, скоро всё станет как прежде. Кто знает, как точно работает их проклятье.

Фрэнк опирается на шкафчик и с трудом встает, потирая челюсть. Только теперь он замечает обляпанные кровью стены и пятна на полу. Внезапно в голову приходят все его попытки самоубийства, это бьет прям в мозг — он получил превосходную возможность наконец закончить свою жизнь. Вот, что значит его кровоточащая щека. Он смотрит на сухие пятна на стене и ясно вспоминает, где сейчас находится пистолет. В том ящике позади него, пылиться в славном окружении вилок и ложек. Наконец он сможет выполнить свое самое заветное желание, преследующее его с двенадцати лет. Если теперь он действительно смертен, то это замечательная возможность использовать свой шанс.

 _Ох, черт_ — проносится голове Фрэнка, слыша стук сердца в своих ушах. По телу проносятся сотни электрических импульсов, а после все мышцы сводит спазмом.

Он не так представлял себе окончание своего бессмертия. После стольких лет попыток самоубийства, ему казалось, что он сможет взять в руки свою жизнь. Но сейчас он чувствует… сомнения?

— Ты в порядке?

Тихий голос откуда-то снизу заставляет Фрэнка вздрогнуть. Он отводит глаза от стены и смотрит на Джерарда так, будто никогда не видел его раньше. К горлу подходит ком.

— Думаю… Я думаю, нам нужно отдохнуть. Ну, знаешь… Прежде чем поговорить об этом.

Джерард рассматривает бледное лицо парня с нескрываемым беспокойством, а после слегка улыбается и немного кивает.

— Ты прав. Мне завтра на работу, в любом случае… Встретимся завтра.

Джерард неуверенно протягивает руку и проводит пальцами по набухающей скуле Фрэнка, закусив губу.

— Не надо, — парень убирает от своего лица чужую руку, — это скоро пройдет.

Уэй хмурится. Вокруг его глаз появилась тень синяков, от чего острые скулы стали еще более заметны. Прежде чем Фрэнк убирает свою руку от запястья парня, Джерард аккуратно сжимает чужую ладонь. Он смотрит так, будто хочет что-то сказать, но вместо этого просто наклоняется вперед.

Первый поцелуй очень нерешительный. Сухие губы Джерарда едва касаются губ Фрэнка, он чувствует горячее дыхание на своей коже. Возможно это первый раз, когда Айеро по-настоящему страшно. Короткий взгляд глаза-в-глаза, а после Джерард притягивает парня ближе к себе, его волосы спадают на лицо и забавно щекочут нос Фрэнка. Второй поцелуй уже можно считать настоящим.

Фрэнк закрывает глаза и чувствует теплую руку, обнимающую его за талию. Вторая ладонь ложится на ушибленную скулу и нежно её поглаживает. Руки Фрэнка сильно сжимают подол  
его футболки и, возможно, если бы Джерард его сейчас не придерживал, он бы просто скатился на пол. Губы ловят вкус сигарет и крепкого виски, теряется тихий стон, а руки непроизвольно ложатся на чужую грудь, отстраняя от себя парня.

В этом слишком много языков, зубов, чувств. Фрэнк просто не знает, как должен чувствовать то, что чувствует сейчас. Правильно ли это. Просто слишком много всего. В груди всё обрывается, когда Джерард послушно отстраняется. Тяжело дыша, он прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Фрэнка, а Айеро слишком страшно открывать глаза.

— Мне нужно идти, — тихо шепчет Джерард, оставляя нежный поцелуй в уголке губ парня. — Я позвоню… Ну, я позвоню тебе завтра, если ты не против, — щеки Уэя заливает румянец.

— Хочешь взять с собой пиццу? — по привычке необдуманно произносит Фрэнк прежде, чем его мозг успевает подумать.

Джерард тихо смеется и мягко гладит чужие волосы.

— Нет, все в порядке. Готов поспорить, тебе она сейчас нужнее.

И он просто выходит за дверь, обещая позвонить завтра в любом случае. А когда дверь за парнем закрывается, Фрэнк действительно чувствует, как его желудок сдавливает голодный спазм. Но не уверен, действительно ли это от недостатка еды.

***

На следующее утро Фрэнк просыпается рано и с плотно прижатой к боксёрам рукой, а смутный и очень влажный сон наконец отпускает. Он приподнимается на простыне и с недовольством замечает чуть ли не первую в своей жизни утреннюю эрекцию, стараясь понять. нравится ли ему это. Ежедневные шумы его Адской Дыры наконец просаживаются в сознание, и шум улицы, крики детей поглощают Айеро. Фрэнк со стоном поднимается с постели; если бы Данте жил в наше время — Адская Дыра стала бы его десятым кругом.

Только перед зеркалом в ванной Фрэнк с удовольствием обнаруживает, что его лицо больше не болит. Он смотрит на свое отражение, скользя кончиками пальцев по скуле. Синяки полностью исчезли вместе с воспалённой губой и болящими зубами. Парень сплёвывает в раковину, проверяя на кровь, но слюна белая. Больше нет никаких следов Джерарда, даже синяки на бёдрах исчезли.

Телефон подает признаки жизни, когда Фрэнк уже натягивает одежду. Он пробирается через грязную комнату, сталкивая на пол недоеденную пиццу, старые газеты и наконец находит телефон в складках одеяла.

_«Я такой же. А ты?»_

Как он и думал, это был всего лишь временный сбой. Фрэнк тяжело вздыхает. На самом деле, нет смысла перепроверять, но всё-таки это довольно интересно. Так что он берет зажигалку и подносит к зоне под локтем, позволяя пламени щекотать кожу, пока она не покроется корочкой и огонь не доберётся до мяса. Меньше десяти секунд требуется на то, чтобы рука вновь засияла розоватым оттенком, оставляя лишь легкое пятно сажи. Фрэнк хмурится. Он все еще может классифицировать себя как урод. Но это почему-то радует.

_«Так же.»_

Ответ приходит через несколько секунд.

_«Хочешь встретиться? Я на работе.»_

Фрэнк прикусывает губу, взвешивая все «за» и «против». Затем, слегка улыбнувшись и не найдя оправдания, пишет согласный ответ, что будет через пятнадцать минут.

***

Когда Фрэнк прибыл к месту стройки, Джерард уже ждал его под большой вывеской «Hargreeves Architecture» с белым защитным шлемом на голове и еще одним, ярко-оранжевым, в руках. Айеро должен был признать, что парень выглядит сегодня просто замечательно.

— Приятно видеть, что на тебе больше нет синяков, — произносит Уэй, подходя к мужчине с неуверенной улыбкой.

Фрэнк на мгновение замирает, не зная, нужно ли ему извиняться за вчерашнее, или просто забыть об этом. Хотя вчера было так много моментов, что парень не находит слов, чтобы вообще заговорить.

— Ты что-то хотел? — тихо спрашивает Фрэнк.

— Э-э, да. Вообще-то, я хотел тебе кое-что показать, — и парень указал за спину Фрэнка, где гордо возвышалось здание. — Тебе придется надеть это. Ну пожалуйста.

— Серьезно? — парень большими глазами посмотрел на протянутый ему яркий шлем и изогнул бровь. — Да ты шутишь.

— Этого требуют правила, прости. Но, если тебя это утешит, я тоже их ненавижу.

— Эта хрень очень обязательна? — фырчит под нос Фрэнк и послушно натягивает каску, — Где ты вообще нашел этот апельсин? Меня с Марса видно.

— Ты в ней жутко милый, — рассмеялся Джерард, аккуратно постукивая по козырьку Фрэнка. — Если кто спросит, ты здесь для контроля качества.

Проводя небольшую экскурсию по строительной площадке, Джерард с энтузиазмом рассказывает о панорамных окнах офиса и планах на кухню. В здании будут работать психологи и полицейские, а еще тут в шаге находится парк и это просто замечательно. Джерард с искренним восторгом рассуждает о том, что это понизит уровень стресса у сотрудников, а зелень благоприятно повлияет на работоспособность. Очевидно, он полностью пришел в себя после вчерашнего похмелья.

— И это ты хотел показать мне? — с сомнением интересуется Фрэнк, прерывая монолог парня о чудесной парковке.

— Ой. Нет, я немного увлёкся, извини. Я просто хотел… Иди за мной.

Не говоря ни слова, Джерард ведет парня через участок, обходя пару стоящих экскаваторов, пока не доходит до стопки строительных блоков и коллекции арматуры, а потом указывает на неё.

— Я связал их перед твоим приходом.

Фрэнк прищурился от света, бьющего в глаза; пара толстых железяк была скручена в идеальную U-образную форму, а еще пара была завязана петлёй. На железках были следы от пальцев.

— Впечатляет, — кивает Фрэнк, — и что?

— Ну… — Джерард неловко оглядывается, убеждаясь, что на них никто не смотрит, — Я просто хотел кое-что попробовать.

И он хватает ближайшую арматурину. Его челюсти сжимаются, брови хмурятся, а из-под рубашки видно играющие мышцы. Но ничего не происходит. Джерард, кажется, старается изо всех сил, но даже держит железо с трудом. Когда он наконец оставляет сплав в покое, мужчина выглядит удивленным и взволнованным.

— Вау, — радостно заключает Джерард, рассматривая свои ладони, — я был прав. То, что произошло прошлой ночью, заставило меня задуматься и… и я был прав! — радостные глаза находят смущенно-непонимающее лицо Фрэнка. — Наши способности или, по твоему, проклятие, исчезает, когда мы _вместе_.

Фрэнк внимательно смотрит на парня.

— Значит, по твоему, если я сейчас вставлю гвоздь в свою руку, то мне будет ахуеть, как больно и все потому, что ты рядом?

— Скорее всего, — кивает парень, — но не надо, пожалуйста.

Не смотря на это, Фрэнк хочет проверить теорию. Он знает, что Джерард может испытывать эффект плацебо, экстремальный результат желаемого мышления или что-то в этом роде. Мужчина растерянно потирает ладони, в поисках чего-то менее опасного, чем гвозди и в какой-то момент находит гору строительного мусора с кучей щепок сверху.

Айеро неуверенно берёт кусок древесины и аккуратно нажимает пальцем на острый конец. Секунда, и на подушечке пальца появляется тёмно-красный шарик крови. Парень аккурат делает надрез и с раной совершенно ничего не происходит.

— Ничего себе, — Фрэнк недоверчиво обтирает руку о рукав пиджака, — Это как тупой фильм про супер-героев. Мы, блять, Люди Икс.

Они тупо стоят и смотрят друг на друга, не зная, как реагировать на новое открытие. Кажется, снова исчезают все звуки, они заключены в вакуумный пузырь. Но внезапно телефон Джерарда мигает, напоминая о том, что они все еще на площадке, и звуки возвращаются.

— Фрэнки? — Джерард отводит глаза к небу, — Чем ты занят в субботу?

Фрэнк тихо стонет.

— Если ты снова хочешь затащить меня в клуб, то клянусь Богом, Джерард…

— Нет-нет! Я не это имел ввиду, просто… В субботу день рождения Макса, это мой племянник, ты его видел на фото. Ему исполняется годик и мне пришлось отклонить предложение, но я очень хочу пойти и потискать его. Я скучаю по малышу. Я подумал… может быть… Пойдем со мной?

— На кой-ляд? — хмурится парень, — Хочешь защитить ребёнка от перемолки костей в труху?

— Я знаю, это глупо, извини. — Джерард делает паузу и неловко улыбается, — тебе совершенно необязательно делать это, если не хочешь.

Фрэнк уже инстинктивно готов отказать, просто по привычке. Черт, ему можно это сделать. Чертовски смешно думать о том, что он может сидеть рядом с Джерардом и болтать с незнакомыми людьми… О чем вообще говорят люди? Звучит, как еще один адский круг.

— Послушай, я не спорю, твоя семья, должно быть, очень милая…

Парень замолкает, когда смотрит на растерянное и совершенно несчастное лицо мужчины. Он, вероятно, почти не видится с ними из-за своих способностей, но, вспоминая, как он показывал фото, действительно очень любит их. У Фрэнка сжимается сердце от мысли о том, что Джерарду придется быть одному из-за глупого упрямства Айеро. Сделав глубой вдох, Фрэнк немного улыбнулся.

— … и я с удовольствие пойду с тобой, — заканчивает парень свое предложение. — Но я не буду надевать мерзкий костюм, вот тебе крест, понял?


	5. Part Five

Субботним утром Фрэнк проснулся на рассвете. И вовсе не потому, что волновался о предстоящем дне. Просто Джерард не предупредил его, когда состоится торжество. Родители Фрэнка и его одноклассников постоянно устраивали дни рождения утром, наивно полагая, что дети рады в свой праздник проснуться с петухами, чтобы целый день общаться с людьми. Кто знает, возможно Джерард скоро позвонит и скажет, что пора выходить, а Айеро совершенно не готов.

Не имея никакого желания чем-либо заниматься, парень провел несколько часов в бездумном наблюдении за парочкой бездомных во дворе, старательно пытающихся расшевелить и поделить между собой мертвого кота. Бедное животное было расплющено, будто под воздействием мусоровоза или чего-то подобного, настолько сильно, что вылезли совершенно все внутренние органы. До сих пор два неудачника пытались с большим энтузиазмом отскрести палками кровавые остатки, не забывая активно спорить друг с другом. Очевидно, это лучшее занятие, на которое способен их пропившийся мозг.

Фрэнк опустил взгляд вниз, рассматривая набитое ранее слово «HALLOWEEN» на костяшках, которое почти пропало; чёрный контур превратился в прозрачно-серый, а оранжевые и жёлтые цвета стали ассимилированы с кожей. Как и остальные рисунки на его коже, это тату было принято организмом, как паразит и старательно ликвидировано. Бывали дни, когда тату могли смыться обычным хозяйственным мылом и водой, словно кто-то навёл их ручкой. Это забавно.

Внезапный тихий стук в дверь заставляет парня подпрыгнуть на месте. Утро сменилось полуднем и, вероятно, сейчас именно Джерард ломится в квартиру. Как и ожидалось, открыв дверь, на пороге возвышается трезвая и улыбающаяся версия Уэя — в опрятной одежде и никакого намека на алкоголь.

— Привет, Фрэнки, а… оу… — приветствие парня прерывается огорченным вздохом, — Надеюсь, ты всерьёз так не думаешь, — добавляет мужчина и кивает на футболку Фрэнка.

Фрэнк опускает взгляд на свою одежду и только сейчас обращает внимание на надпись на груди _«Я монстр»_. И, будто бы этого было мало, под большими буквами еще раз пять-семь повторяется _«Возненавидь меня. Уничтожь меня»_. Вряд ли эта печать подходит для детской вечеринки или для знакомства с родителями.

Айеро разворачивается и, закатив глаза, бормочет что-то о переодевании.

— Чёрт, я не это имел в виду, — поспешно говорит Джерард, хотя, очевидно, это, просто слишком вежлив, чтобы сказать прямо. — Это было просто… ну ты знаешь. — мужчина неуверенно пожевал губу, — Ты можешь носить всё, что хочешь, Фрэнк.

Фрэнк окидывает оценивающим взглядом вид Джерарда. Вроде бы, ничего особенного: белая футболка, джинсы и кожаная куртка. Да он ведь даже и не расчесался должным образом, а все равно выглядит, будто только что вышел от стилиста или из модного журнала. Непреднамеренно стильный и неуверенно уверенный в себе; бестолковый ублюдок в двух словах.

Джерард неловко замирает у окна и рассеянно ковыряет ранку на ладони. Игнорируя гостя, Фрэнк просто пробирается через грязную комнату и в конце концов находит футболку и бежевый кардиган, пахнущий плесенью, несмотря на хороший внешний вид. В голове закрадываются смутные сомнения об использовании накидки, подтверждающиеся биркой на воротнике.

— О, кстати… — Джерард останавливает Фрэнка по пути в ванную, — я кое-что тебе принес.

Достав из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленький предмет, мужчина бросает его через всю комнату, который Айеро всё-таки ловит, несмотря на врождённую косорукость. Чёртов гвоздь с шестого этажа. Только теперь он аккуратно почищен и согнут в элегантный круг. Это может говорить сразу о двух вещах; во-первых, наконец-то прекратятся порезы и занозы жильцов, а во-вторых, их силы прекрасно функционируют, если мужчины друг друга не видят.

Странно, как чья-то жизнь может полностью измениться буквально от пары шагов, как она может трансформироваться, когда кто-то просто прошелся мимо, или поднялся на этаж, от встречи с другим человеком. Так же странно, как желание Фрэнка выброситься из окна прямо сейчас, пока есть наконец-то возможность умереть.

— Нужно убраться, — наконец говорит он, отгоняя от себя мысли, — это так, если что.

***

Заднее сиденье Джерарда было полностью завалено горой подарков. Фрэнк даже два раза обернулся, решив, что ему показалось.

— Ты ограбил магазин игрушек?

— Со щитом или на щите, — усмехнулся мужчина, и завёл мотор.

Вечеринка состоится в доме родителей Уэя, находящимся в пригороде, в нескольких милях от дома Фрэнка. Он никогда еще не бывал в этой части города. Если Айеро не прячется в торговых центрах, наблюдая за людьми, то его можно найти только в Адской Дыре. По его мнению, пригород — мир тощих престарелых парочек с маленькими собачками, больше похожими на больших крыс, и прекрасными живыми изгородями из лиан и цветов. Это не то место, куда ему, Фрэнку, хотелось бы попасть.

К моменту подъезда к месту назначения, парень чувствует себя всё более неловко. Район сам по себе действительно интересный, но именно это и увеличивает всё больше чувство аутсайдерства. Айеро бессмысленно оттягивает ремень безопасности, натирающий шею.

Уэи живут в довольно обычном доме почти в конце улицы с красиво ухоженным газоном перед зданием и узкой подъездной дорогой к месту парковки. Она, правда, рассчитана всего на две машины, так что опоздавшему Джерарду приходится оставить машину на обочине. Фрэнк наблюдает за большими шариками, привязанными к почтовому ящику и чувствует себя лишним, а ведь ещё даже не покинул автомобиль.

Только ступив на крыльцо, дверь дома тут же распахнулась и показала блондинку с бутылкой, кажется, детского шампанского. Должно быть, эта счастливо машущая парням женщина — мама Джерарда. Фрэнк неловко отступает на шаг, пока она, словно вихрь, несётся на старшего сына, почти снеся его с ног, обнимает и целует его лицо с таким энтузиазмом, будто не видела сына лет двадцать, не меньше.

— Джерард Артур Уэй! — воскликнул женщина, — прошли месяцы с тех пор, как ты в последний раз навещал нас. Ты болел? И ведь даже не звонил родителям, засранец! Один маленький звоночек, разве сложно?

— Мам, — по-детски ворчит мужчина и старательно стирает с щек помаду, пока его уши предательски краснеют, — я не болел. Просто было очень много работы.

— Дорогой, ты _всегда_ занят, — миссис Уэй недовольно качает головой, но буквально через секунду её лицо снова озаряет счастливая улыбка, потому что сын заключает её в крепкие объятья. Фрэнк про себя хмыкает, понимая, что его присутствие всё-таки подарило семье немного счастья.

Пара вошла внутрь дома, а Фрэнк неуверенно засеменил за ней. Джерард радостно приветствует всех, когда они проходят в гостиную. Тут пахнет свежим кофе и детской кашей, а вокруг валяется пара резиновых игрушек, которые Фрэнк старательно избегает. Внимание Джерарда всецело приковано к семье, так что парню приходится подождать пару минут, пока Уэй переобнимает всех родственников. Только это, почему-то, не бесит, а наоборот, приносит какое-то удовлетворение. Когда Джерард наконец отдаёт все подарки, то неожиданно тянет Фрэнка в круг внимания за руку.

— Семья, — это Фрэнк, — улыбается он, — Фрэнк, — это моя семья.

Фрэнк честно пытается запомнить всех родственников. Помимо отца, матери и брата с женой тут еще есть тетя и дядя, на которых Фрэнка уже просто не хватает. Худой парень в очках — это младший брат Майки, который выглядит, как подросток, стоящая рядом с ним темноволосая татуированная девушка — Алисия, его жена, а карапуз на полу — Макс, пытающийся уничтожить чучело животного и не обращающий ни на кого внимание.

Фрэнк покрывается смущенным румянцем и неловко машет рукой в знак приветствия, искренне надеясь, что выглядит _нормальным_.

— Итак, Фрэнк, чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь?

Мистер Уэй, седой мужчина в больших очках начинает расспрашивать вероятного парня своего сына. Ведь друзей не зовут на такие вечеринки. Все взгляды внезапно сосредотачиваются на Фрэнке, медленно впадающего в панику от такого количества внимания. Он знал, что этот вопрос обязательно будет задан, как и вопросы о семье, увлечениях и о том, как они с Джерардом познакомились. Но его история, которую он придумывал всё утро от шока просто забылась и теперь приходится судорожно придумывать ответ.

— Эм… я вроде как в семейном бизнесе…? — наконец произносит парень первое, что приходит в голову. — Я имею в виду, мой отец владеет Iero Real Estate, а я единственный ребёнок в семье, поэтому… вот так.

От части, это правда, но только от части. Технически, так всё и есть, его отец действительно владелец риэлтерской компании. Только когда Фрэнк ещё считался частью этого бизнеса, он уже был счастливо забытым ребёнком.

— Ух ты, правда? — с любопытством смотрит мистер Уэй, — Это интересно, потому что Iero Real Estate очень известна в этом районе. Почти все жители — клиенты этой компании. Но я понятия не имел, что у Айеро есть дети. Его ведь тоже зовут Фрэнк, да?

Фрэнк смотрит на Джерарда с искренней болью.

— Да… — фальшиво улыбается Фрэнк, пытаясь казаться весёлым, — Мы три поколения Фрэнков. — _ну или два поколения Фрэнков и одно Фриков_.

Через какое-то время все разбредаются по гостиной в ожидании торта от миссис Уэй, а Фрэнк неловко присаживается на диван около Джерарда, стараясь сделать вид, что ему тут вовсе не одиноко и очень даже уютно. Малыш Макс почти все время сидит на коленях совершенно счастливого Джерарда. У мужчины иногда начинают трястись руки от волнения, но ребёнка от себя он не выпускает.

Фрэнк смотрит на него немного беспокойно, ощущая свою ненужность в огромной толпе. Это будет очень долгий вечер.

— Эй, а где ванная? — тихо бормочет Айеро на ухо Джерарду, но в ответ получает только отсутствующее мычание.

Парень очень недовольно пожирает взглядом адмирала диванных войск, а после всё-таки покидает незамеченным гостиную. Не то чтобы у него есть какие-то незаконченные дела, но в вестибюле Фрэнк замирает перед дверью, борясь с желанием просто скрыться из этого дома. Вздохнув, он всё-таки открывает одну из соседних дверей, в надежде что это окажется уборной.

— Что-то ищешь?

Фрэнк резко оборачивается, оказавшись лицом к лицу с миссис Уэй, смотрящей с лёгким удивлением.

— Хм, да… — Фрэнк неловко отходит от двери. — Я искал ванную комнату.

— Ох, прямо наверху, дорогой, — она указывает на лестницу, — вторая дверь слева.

Уже раскланявшись и собравшись подниматься, до слуха Фрэнка вновь доносится голос женщины.

— Ты знаешь, — начинает она, немного понизив голос, — я давно не видела такого Джерарда. — миссис Уэй кивает в сторону гостиной, где совершенно счастливый мужчина играется с не менее счастливым карапузом. — И ты первый, кого он приводит, чтобы познакомить с семьёй. Должно быть, для него ты очень особенный.

Фрэнк сразу же думает, что она чертовски права; для него он очень особенный. Но когда он смотрит на неё, он думает почему-то о Джерарде. Миссис Уэй говорит о тех вещах, который матери всегда замечают. Фрэнк снова переводит взгляд на мужчину и действительно видит то, что она имеет в виду. Выражение лица Джерарда открытое, он улыбается так широко, что видно дёсны, а в глазах плещется само солнце. Он открыт, беззаботен и так далёк от того неуклюжего и безумно сильного архитектора, с которым Фрэнк познакомился. Наверное, его семья не знает о проклятии, потому что Джерард приложил все усилия, чтобы скрыть это от людей, которых он любит.

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что Фрэнк оказал мужчине действительно огромную услугу. Но он не знал, что его присутствие будет значить _так_ много. Только мысль об этом пугает.

Парень быстро прощается и практически взлетает по ступенькам на второй этаж. Коридор залит солнечный светом, а на перилах, почему-то, много пыли; когда Фрэнк кладёт руку, она поднимается вверх, как пыльца, отражаясь в лучах.

Помещение всё увешано фотографиями и парень замедляется, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. В основном, это маленькие Джерард и Майки, а ещё пару фото с выпускных и дней рождения. А еще есть фото улыбающегося Джерарда в каске на стройке рядом с бетонной плитой и с кучей бумаг в руках.

Очевидно, есть большие различия между ребенком рабочего класса и ребёнком бизнесмена, и первый не всегда хуже последнего. Очевидно, семья Джерарда не знает о двойной жизни старшего сына, но Фрэнк готов поспорить, что если об этом станет известно, Уэи не станут любить его меньше. Он просто знает это. Забавно, как встреча может изменить твою жизнь; если бы Фрэнк сумел скрыть от семьи свое проклятье так же, как это сделал Джерард, возможно, у него могла бы быть такая же семья. Если бы он мог умереть, как любой другой ребенок, его бы тоже любили.

Нахмурившись, парень закрывается в ванной, а его отражение насмешливо смотрит, будто издеваясь: «А, это снова ты?».

Если подумать, он не может сравнивать себя с Джерардом. Потому что это два полярно разных человека. Джерард имеет семью, карьеру и сотню людей, которые любят его чудесный характер, в то время как Фрэнк — грязное болото, полное тины, комков и трупов. В конечном итоге, он разочарует Джерарда так же сильно, как и всех остальных.

— Фрэнк? Ты там?

Мягкий стук и приглушенный голос возвращает сознание в настоящее. Фрэнк вздыхает и поправляет волосы, прежде, чем отпирает дверь.

— Ты в порядке?

Внезапно действительно становится плохо и колени начинают подкашиваться, а Фрэнк отступает назад и старательно избегает зрительного контакта с мужчиной.

— Я в порядке, — уклончиво отвечает парень, — Я просто… Думаю об отъезде.

— Уходишь? — Джерард смотрит, словно побитый щенок: со смесью горечи и беспокойства. — Почему? Что случилось?

— Ничего не случилось, просто… — он раздражённо взмахивает руками, будто это всё объяснит. — Твоя семья потрясающая, на самом деле, я просто… я здесь лишний и хочу уйти. Тебе не нужно меня подвозить или что-то еще. Просто позволь мне уйти.

Фрэнк начинает отступать назад, но Джерард перехватывает руку и тянет на себя.

— Ты не можешь уйти, — серьезно говорит Уэй, — ты мне очень нужен здесь.

— Конечно, — усмехается Фрэнк, вырывая из захвата руку. — Тебе ахуенно удобно, когда ты рядом со мной. Я сейчас буквально спасаю жизни, просто находясь здесь.

— Да, но дело не только в этом, — совсем тихо произносит Джерард. — Ты мне очень _нравишься_ , Фрэнки. Это ведь очевидно, что мне нравится твоя компания, даже если ты ненавидишь меня или я тебя раздражаю… Я не перестану наслаждаться твоим присутствием, даже если ты пошлешь меня. Конечно, это удобно, но я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом не поэтому. Мне казалось, ты уже понял это.

Стало совсем тихо. Фрэнк с трудом сглатывает, пытаясь понять, _о том ли_ сейчас говорит Джерард. Ладно, признаться, это очевидно. Не просто так ведь Джерард никак не оставит его в покое. Фрэнк уже думал об этом, так почему сердце всё равно колотится так сильно?

— Что ж, — хриплый голос Фрэнка режет воздух, — ты определённо плох в выборе друзей. Просто… ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

— Фигня, — тихо смеётся Джерард, — я бы хотел рискнуть.

Фрэнк слегка улыбается в ответ и уже открывает рот для ответа, как голос миссис Уэй разносится по второму этажу, словно гул вертолёта. Женщина кричит тем самым тоном матери, когда ребёнок понимает, что просьбу нужно выполнить _сейчас же_. И не важно, восемь лет ребёнку, или двадцать восемь.

— Знаешь, я тоже облажался, — улыбается Уэй, протягивая руку и неуверенно беря ладонь Фрэнка в свою. — А теперь пойдем, пока она не начала звать меня по второму имени.

***

Честно говоря, Фрэнк ожидал провести остаток вечера за пассивно-агрессивном рассматривании лица Уэя, пока тот не согласится наконец отпустить его домой. Но вместо этого они покинули дом последними, лишь спустя несколько часов после отъезда Майка, Алисии и уснувшего от усталости Макса. На улице уже стемнело.

Фрэнк растерянно смотрит в окно, пристёгнутый к пассажирскому сиденью, и рефлекторно щурит глаза из-за проносящихся мимо огоньков. В душу закрадываются смутные подозрения, что _Уэй всамделишне по-настоящему нравятся ему._ Миссис Уэй даже дала им в дорогу коробочку с кусочками пирога, на которой красиво блестело название «Tupperware box». И не понятно, это правила хорошего тона или он тоже понравился маме Джерарда. В любом случае, внутри всё потеплело.

Фрэнк переводит взгляд на коробку у себя на коленках, непроизвольно поглаживая подушечками пальцев стенку посуды. А в голове что-то щелкает.

— Я не хочу домой.

— А?

— Я не хочу домой, — повторяет в пол голоса Фрэнк. Краем глаза он видит, как Джерард недоуменно поглядывает на пассажира, стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги.

— Хорошо, но почему?

Фрэнк фыркает.

— Ты был там. И кроме всего… там пусто. Знаешь, мне нравится быть в одиночестве и всё такое, но не сейчас.

Он растерянно смотрит вперёд на дорогу, а губа непроизвольно дрожит. Непонятно что такого случилось, что именно сейчас дом кажется чужим диким местом? Когда «сейчас» и «потом» вообще начали различаться в его жизни? Фрэнк вздыхает и прислоняется боком к холодному стеклу, безэмоционально рассматривая сменившуюся межштатной автомагистралью дорогу. Он очень пожалеет о сказанном в ближайшее время, но промолчать не получается.

— Думаю… Думаю, сегодня вечером я бы убил себя, если бы мог. В смысле, если бы я был всё время смертным, то сделал бы это сегодня. И меня угнетает мысль, что у меня не получается сделать это, — Фрэнк замолкает так же внезапно, как и начал говорить, смущенно отворачивая лицо.- Прости, это не важно и очень глупо.

Некоторое время Джерард просто молча смотрит на дорогу, недовольно хмуря брови.

— Это своего рода дилемма, — наконец говорит мужчина. — Если я оставлю тебя одного ты в любом случае регенерируешь, верно? В то же время ты не хочешь оставаться наедине с собой. Просто… я забираю твои силы. Так что если ты останешься со мной, то, вероятно, убьёшь себя, — он нервно смеётся. — Я правильно тебя понимаю?

— Ты… Везёшь меня к себе? — Фрэнк резко всматривается в дорогу, ведущую не к его району.

— Ага. Но если хочешь отправиться в другое место — предлагай варианты.

Фрэнк тупо фиксирует внимание на грузовике перед их машиной. Вообще-то, у него действительно есть пара мест на примете. Обычно, на случай когда хочется чьего-то присутствия, у него есть пара номеров, с которыми можно провести дешево время. Например тот парень, с которым он познакомился пару месяцев назад. Имени Фрэнк, конечно, не запомнил, да и лица тоже, зато в память врезалось яркое тату на бедре. А ещё, парень был жутко бесячим, но для разового времяпровождения вполне сойдет. Фрэнк знает кучу людей по типу того парня. Если задуматься, слишком много. Даже принцесса диет, костлявая Кора Милнер приходит неожиданно в голову.

Так что да, он готов предложить Джерарду пару мест, куда можно поехать. Но нет никакого желания. Это забавно, ведь он только что признался, что не хочет быть один. Но Фрэнк не хочет быть один в компании Уэя. Какая-то нелепая мысль, но сейчас ему нужен только Джерард.

В конце концов Фрэнк откидывается на спинку сиденья и пожимает плечами.

— Обещаю, никакого селф-харма в твоём присутствии, — бормочет он. -Так что не волнуйся.

В квартиру Джерарда они возвращаются в полной тишине. В прочем, она настала ещё в машине, продолжилась в гараже и на лестничной клетке. Затянулась, но почему-то не напрягала. Даже куртки и обувь они стягивали в полнейшей тишине.

— Я сделаю кофе, — наконец произносит Джерард, проходя мимо Фрэнка на кухню. — Могу поспорить, он будет вкуснее, пока ты нормальный, — с улыбкой добавляет мужчина в попытке сгладить общение.

Фрэнк привычно молча осматривается. Всё те же книги по архитектуре, куча комиксов, скучные семейные фото. Парень присаживается на один из барных стульев, наблюдая, как Джерард порхает по небольшой кухоньке ничего не говоря. Через какое-то время перед Фрэнком оказывается чашка горячего кофе.

— Я думал, твоя семья знает. — Фрэнк у впервые в жизни натягивает рукава, прячет в них руки и только тогда берёт кружку, — О том, на что ты способен.

Джерард пытается улыбнуться, но выходит криво.

— Бабушка говорила, что если двое делятся секретами, всегда участвует и третья сторона, не смотря ни на что. Поэтому я никому не говорил о себе. Просто так проще.

— Проще для них или для тебя?

— Это всё, что я могу им дать, — Джерард замолкает и наконец отрывается от рассматривания пара. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Фрэнк беззвучно посмеивается между обжигающими глотками кофе.

— Не беспокойся, чувак, серьёзно. Я в порядке.

— Ты самоубийца, — тихо произносит Джерард. А Фрэнк и раньше знал это, но когда эти слова произнес кто-то другой, стало немного не по себе. — Ты не в порядке.

— Нам не стоит это обсуждать, — Фрэнк сжимает горячий фарфор, пока тот не начинает обжигать кожу. — Тебе будет не комфортно.

— _Мне_ будет не комфортно?

Фрэнк упрямо закрывает рот, а через пару секунд отходит к окну, тупо рассматривая вид. Окно находится где-то на высоте птичьего полёта и окружение так сильно отличается от его Адской Дыры. Несмотря на кучу уличных торговцев, пешеходов, это всё не раздражает. Это место призывает жить, в то время как район Фрэнка вызывает желание умереть.

— Тебе вызвать такси? — слышится сзади и парень отрицательно качает головой. — Тебе принести одеяло? Ляжешь на диване…

— Нет, не беспокойся об этом.

— Тогда что? — внезапно срывается Джерард, а его вселенское спокойствие просто испаряется. — Ты не хочешь домой, не хочешь отдохнуть, не хочешь говорить. Так какого хрена ты вообще хочешь, Фрэнк? Я не понимаю тебя.

Фрэнк поворачивается и смотрит на мужчину снизу вверх большими влажными глазами. Сейчас хочется закрыться и защищаться, как он обычно делает, но вместо этого в груди что-то лопается.

— Я… я не… — парень запинается, а тело пробивает мелкая дрожь, а слова получается подобрать всё сложнее. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я тебя ненавижу, — наконец выдавливает из себя Фрэнк, но это звучит почему-то агрессивнее, чем в его голове. — Просто… мне не хочется умирать, когда я с тобой. Ты заставляешь меня… хотеть жить и я… Это так глупо звучит, я никогда такого не чувствовал, не знаю, как объяснить.

Он хочет добавить ещё _«Оставь меня в покое»_ , но Джерард зачем-то приближается прежде, чем Фрэнк успевает что-нибудь из себя выдавить. Парень инстинктивно делает шаг назад, но стена не пускает дальше, а через секунду чужие губы нагло прижимаются к губам Айеро. Парень вскидывает руки в попытке оттолкнуть парня, но они почему-то вместо этого сжимают чужую рубашку и лишь сильнее прижимают мужчину к себе. Это согласие усиливает настойчивость поцелуя.

Несколько минут они лихорадочно перемещаются в сторону кровати, по дороге скидывая стулья и книги и наконец оказываются в спальне. Неуклюже снятые вещи оказываются разбросанными по полу, но когда Фрэнк расстёгивает чужие джинсы, Джерард его останавливает.

— Подожди, — выдыхает Уэй в поцелуй, — немного помедленнее.

Фрэнк падает на кровать от лёгкого толчка в грудь. Ему приходится неохотно принять изменение темпа, так что Айеро приподнимается на локтях, недовольно рассматривая замедлившегося Джерарда в попытке не обращать внимание на возбуждение.

Уэй роется в одном из ящиков. Холодный лунный свет просачивается через жалюзи на бледную грудь мужчины. Фрэнк никогда не видел, чтобы человек выглядел как кадр из немого кино. С другой стороны, он никогда не останавливался, чтобы действительно _посмотреть_ на кого-то. Внезапно накатывает волна волнения, словно это первый раз.

Наконец Джерард находит бутылочку смазки и презервативы, кидая их на матрац. Фрэнк еле сдерживает вопрос «Нужно ли им вообще это?», вспоминая из первый раз в недрах той грязной аллеи.

— Я нервничаю, — признается Джерард, а после нервно смеется. — Это чертовски глупо, когда тебе тридцать. — в лунном свете и без своей силы Джерард выглядит чертовски уязвимым, так, что хочется спрятать и никому не показывать, защищая от сего.

— Ты не сделаешь мне больно, — улыбается Фрэнк, — и плохо тоже.

Несколько секунд Джерард просто молчит, а потом нависает над лежащим. Он снова прижимается к груди, ощущая чужое сердцебиение, поцелуй выходит влажным и очень нежным. Наконец Джерард решается разорвать его, чтобы покрыть сотней нежных поцелуев тело Фрэнка. Водит влажным языком по следам татуировок, считая каждую родинку, звёздочку и букву. Наконец он доходит до птицы на животе и слегка прикусывает нежную кожу. Фрэнк хотел бы подправить этот корявый партак, но всё никак не получается. Дизайн действительно ему нравится.

Еще пара секунд и Фрэнк оказывается лежащим без одежды. По позвоночнику бежит холодок, несмотря на теплую температуру в комнате. По телу бежит озноб, его немного трясет, а потом горячие руки мужчины снова согревают его бёдра. Губы касаются внутренней стороны бедра, прикусывают кожу, поцелуи поднимаются вверх к паху. С каждым сантиметром Фрэнка бросает из жары в холод, а и без того возбуждённый орган ещё сильнее наливается кровью. Джерард еле прикасается к бедрам губами, заставляя Фрэнка дрожать и скулить, будто издевается над ним.

Айеро закрывает глаза в попытке сконцентрироваться на своём дыхании, которое резко перехватывает после того, как Джерард прикасается к возбуждённой плоти. Он крепко сжимает член у основания, а после медленно ведёт вверх, вниз, а после кончиком языка проводит вокруг головки. Сначала нерешительно, а после просто мучительно медленно дразнит. Фрэнк растерянно смотрит на мужчину, их глаза встречаются. Джерард ухмыляется, облизывает губы и снова опускается вниз. На этот раз он вбирает в себя орган настолько, насколько вообще позволяет горло.

Фрэнк не знает, где Уэй этому учился, но он явно делает это не в первый раз. Парень сильно сжимает одеяло, чтобы сдержаться и не толкнуться в чужой тёплый влажный рот, потому что если это произойдёт — он просто кончит от ощущений. Ему хочется больше таких ощущений, член настолько возбуждён, что становится больно, а Джерард отвратительно медленно водит язычком, будто ест карамельку.

Уэй резко отрывается (как раз вовремя, потому что Фрэнк почти кончил) и прижимается губами к чужим ключицам, кадыку.

— Ты не впечатлен, не так ли? — усмехается мужчина со скрытым разочарованием.

Фрэнк изо всех сил старается быть равнодушным.

— Это приятно, когда ты смертен.

Он честно пытается не подавать виду, но правда в том, что тело уже на грани. Каждый миллиметр кожи горит и покалывает в местах, где были или есть пальцы Джерарда, а дышать становится всё труднее.

Джерард слегка улыбается и встаёт на колени. Он тянется к смазке, его запястья слегка дрожат, когда откручивают крышку. Пальцы скользят по колечку мышц, словно колеблясь, а после неуверенно по очереди проникают внутрь. Фрэнк с силой закусывает губу, чувствуя, как сжимаются стенки, не позволяя растянуть себя. Внезапно Джерард сгибает пальцы в суставах, от чего Айеро дёргается и теряет первый полноценный стон. Мозг будто отключается. С непривычки непонятно, нравится ему это или нет, но парень кладёт руку поверх своего члена и медленно водит по нему.

Лоб Джерарда покрывает испарина, а в глазах плещется сильное возбуждение. Без сомнений, он выглядит просто великолепно; луна отражает каждую мышцу на его бледноватом теле, проливает голубые оттенки на спутанные волосы. Есть что-то милое в его осторожных движениях и сосредоточенном хмуром взгляде. Хочется увидеть его всего и сейчас Фрэнк всей душой ненавидит джинсы за то, что не может рассмотреть мужчину полностью. Он уверен, что там есть на что посмотреть, потому что упирающийся в ширинку бугорок заставляет рот Айеро наполняться слюной.

— Сними с себя все, — тихо шепчет Фрэнк, проводя ладошкой по чужому органу, от чего дыхание мужчины сбивается. — Я в порядке.

— Точно? — голос Уэя хрипит, он совсем не дышит.

— Да, ну же.

Несколько неуклюжих движений и Джерард наконец отбрасывает ненужные вещи. Презерватив немного тормозит процесс, но Уэй наконец проводит руками по животу, сжимает чужие бёдра. Фрэнк пошло раздвигает ножки, внезапно сильно краснея от своего неприличного вида. А Джерард зачем-то снова улыбается, дразнит колечко мышц, поглаживая вокруг него головкой, а после наконец входит, но снова так медленно. Проникая в парня, его руки дрожат, голова откидывается назад и из горла вырывается слабый стон.

— О мой Бог…

Фрэнк утыкается в изгиб чужой шеи, как только мужчина наклоняется к нему, входя до основания. Руки обхватывают плечи, он прикусывает чужую кожу, но всё равно хнычет от боли, как маленький щеночек. Потому что сейчас он уязвим и всё это совершенно отличается от секса в теле неуязвимого. Каждый нерв реагирует, боль возбуждает. Джерард замечает принесённые своим размером неудобства и уже открывает рот извиниться, но Фрэнк быстро занимает его поцелуем, не давая снова превратиться в зануду.

— Заткнись и двигайся, — рычит парень, хотя Джерард не сказал ни слова. Последняя гласная превращается в протяжный стон в губы. — Чёрт, _двигайся_. Трахни меня, пожалуйста.

Ноги обхватывают талию Джерарда и крепко сжимают её, в попытке насадиться на орган самостоятельно. Уэй издаёт хныкающий звук, оставляя на бёдрах Фрэнка красные следы, почти выходит, а потом резко вколачивается до упора. После он ещё несколько раз повторяет эти движения, но уже медленнее, еле сдерживаясь от жестких толчков.

Фрэнку больше не больно и он сдавленно стонет под нос, сильнее сжимая коленями чужие рёбра; держится крепко за предплечья. Что-то внизу живота чертовски приятно сжимается с каждым толчком, а Фрэнк как заворожённый следит за каждым движением мужчины. Он не может отвести взгляд от этой пряди, прилипшей ко лбу, от прикрытых глаз. Его беспокойный хмурый взгляд выровнялся, а рот раскрылся, губы припухли и заблестели. Он практически светится в лунных лучах.

Горячие влажные тела прижались друг ко другу сильнее, по шее Фрэнка прокатилась капелька пота. По телу пробегали приятные судороги от каждого глубокого толчка и сейчас Фрэнк внезапно понял, что больше не может без Джерарда. Он больше _не хочет_ быть без него.

Резко Джерард выпрямился, стал на колени и, рывком подняв чужие бёдра вверх, стал двигаться грубее и быстрее, просто впиваясь пальцами в мягкую кожу. С губ Фрэнка один за другим посыпались проклятия вперемешку со стонами; пришлось зажать ладошками рот. Фрэнку кажется, что каждый нерв в его теле на пределе и вот-вот взорвётся; слишком полный, слишком растянут, слишком оттраханный. Слишком приятно. Он рассыпается на части и собирается вновь с каждым грубым движением.

— Черт, Джерард, не надо… — Фрэнк задыхается, громко ругается. Он вслепую тянется одной рукой и цепляется за изголовье кровати. — Я всеку тебе, если остановишься, — скулит парень, срываясь на громкий стон. — Нет, блять, Господи…

Джерард, в целом, и не думал прекращать. Он лишь сильнее вдалбливается в простату, тихо рыча от удовольствия.

— Фрэнк…

Мужчина едва успевает сказать имя, прежде чем дыхание перехватывает. Он в последний раз напрягает бёдра, входя до упора, и откидывает голову назад, обнажая блестящую шею. Фрэнк резко поднимается на локтях и припадает губами к открывшемуся участку кожи, плотно прижимая к себе тело Джерарда, пока тот закатывает глаза в оргазме.

Его грудь быстро вздымалась, когда он осторожно вытащил из Фрэнка свой орган. Не говоря ни слова, Джерард обхватил пульсирующий член Фрэнка, быстро доводя его до кондиции. Пара секунд и парень кончает следом, пачкая животы, руку и даже одеяло. Тело пробивает дрожь и приятное тепло разливается по всему телу.

В ушах гудит; Фрэнк со вздохом закрывает глаза и откидывается за матрац.

— Ох блять… Черт, — голос дрожит в такт телу.

До слуха доносится звук — Джерард завязывает презерватив узлом, отбрасывает его и падает около тела Фрэнка.

— Да, — соглашается он, — блять.

Наступает тишина, внезапно тело пробивает адская усталость и веки становятся просто тяжеленными.

— Эй, мы на самом деле обычные вместе, — бормотание Джерарда приглушено подушкой. — Это так круто.

— Знаешь… — Фрэнк замолкает, не зная, как правильно это сказать. — В том переулке все произошло.

— Ммм, — сонно мычит Джерард, — возможно это так.

Тишина снова накрывает их крылом. Айеро переворачивается на бок и прижимается к груди Джерарда в попытке забрать ещё немного тепла. Дыхание перехватывает и он думает, что это приятно. На самом деле приятно быть с кем-то, не делая ничего и не ожидая, никуда не торопясь и быть уверенным, что твой человек никуда не уйдёт. Приятно быть обычным человеком.

Фрэнк смотрит на приоткрытые губы мужчины и едва подавляет вздох. Он ловит себя на мысли, было ли бы всё так же, если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах. Интересно, что вообще сделало их такими? Откуда это всё взялось? Он никогда не контактировал с радиацией, ядами и вообще какими-то заразами, как любой другой супер-герой в комиксах Джерарда. Это просто что-то, появившееся из ниоткуда, а затем постепенно начало проявлять себя как нечто необычное. Для ребенка непривычно никогда не царапать колени и никогда не плакать, несмотря на то, что он является обычной боксерской грушей на детской площадке. Для ребенка довольно необычно пережить свободное падение с двадцати футов.

Фрэнк действительно не помнит события, приведшие к его несчастному случаю, но он помнит чувство, когда он упал. Казалось, что он летит в замедленном темпе, как будто его застали в подвешенном состоянии. Голубое небо над ним открылось, как манящий океан, в который он должен был погрузиться, и в течение нескольких долгих секунд он думал, что собирается упасть в это широкое голубое пространство. Его детское сердце искренне верило, что он может летать до тех пор, пока не рухнет, но понял, что он застрял с чем-то совершенно другим. Это нечестно. Фрэнк предпочел бы летать.

Айеро беспокойно поворачивается к Джерарду вновь.

— Ты спишь? — тихо шепчет парень и толкает мужчину в плечо. Ответ — недовольно ворчание и приоткрытый глаз. Замечательно, значит нет. — Думаешь, мы мутанты?

Джерард тяжело вздохнул, не отвечая несколько секунд, а потом открыл и второй глаз.

— Ты о чём?

— Как ты думаешь, мы мутанты? — повторяет Фрэнк — Как эволюционно продвинутые люди? Или… ну, калеки. В зависимости от точки зрения. Я имею в виду, в нас есть что-то, что вызвало мутацию?

— Ох, чувак… — Джерард устало вздыхает от неожиданной ночной темы и потирает руку. — Ну… я думаю, это ядерное излучение или что-то типа того. Чернобыль и прочее дерьмо. Не знаю, — добавляет он, широко зевая. — Нам нужно пройти тестирование, чтобы найти общий ген.

— Чернобыль в Украине, — хохотнул Фрэнк, а после нахмурился, серьёзно смотря на мужчину. — Я бы ни за что не сдался для каких-либо исследований, если ты это имеешь в виду. Возможно, нас оставят в карантине на всю оставшуюся жизнь, и все эти безумные ученые проведут тесты, а затем покажут нас на научных ярмарках.

— Я не это имел в виду, — Джерард улыбается в подушку. — Хотя, мы могли бы стать знаменитыми и о нас говорили бы как о чуде.

— Чудо? — Фрэнк фыркает от смеха, — Да ладно, чувак — это жестокий мир. Чудес не бывает.

Джерард не говорит ничего в течении нескольких мучительно долгих минут, а затем осторожно обнимает парня за талию, прижимается к груди Фрэнка.

— Я бы не согласился, — бормочет Уэй куда-то в область шеи Айеро, щекоча кожу сухими губами.

А Фрэнк всё еще молчит, обнимая мужчину за плечи. И, кажется, впервые ему не хочется язвить.


	6. Part Six

Посреди ночи Фрэнк просыпается и из груди вырывается тяжелый выдох. За окном ещё темно и парень оглядывается, не сразу понимая, где находится. Он внимательно всматривается в темноту, не понимая, что его разбудило. Он уверен, что что-то слышал. Может, сигнализация какой-нибудь машины во дворе, или крик, или грабитель, или…

— Фрэнк?

Шепот в темноте раздаётся так близко к уху, что парень испуганно дёргается. Но, повернув голову, замечает лишь заспанного растрёпанного Джерарда, непонимающе смотрящего на младшего.

— Что?

— Ты спал.

— Нет, не спал.

Джерард внимательно смотрит на Айеро, позволяя тому привести дыхание в норму и унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Фрэнк прижимает ладонь ко лбу и чувствует влагу на лице, прилипшие пряди волос. Всё отходит на задний план, он немного успокаивается и понимает, что Джерард прав — это был сон. Причина того, что он проснулся, была не во внезапных звуках, а в кошмаре.

Фрэнк закрывает глаза, сжимает руки в кулаках и пытается вспомнить, что конкретно видел. Большую часть своей жизни Фрэнк не нуждался во сне и с осознанного возраста не спал. А если и случалось такое, то снов он точно не видел — просто закрывал глаза и открывал, когда уже было светло. Но сейчас он определённо точно помнит, что видел; это была комната, такая белая, и яркая, и абсолютно тихая, за исключением какого-то сигнала где-то вдалеке. Он старается удержать обрывки воспоминаний, старается воспроизвести в голове тот странный звук до тех пор, пока мозг не пронзают тысячи иголок. Фрэнк поднимает руку, видит свою бледно-синюю опухшую руку и понимает, что, вероятно, находится в больничной палате. Он замотан как новорождённый, дышит с помощью кислородной маски и всё тело ужасно чешется, но пошевелиться почти не получается. Такое ощущение, что он горит заживо — живот сжимается, грудную клетку выворачивает. Где-то раздаются голоса и Фрэнк отчаянно пытается увидеть периферическим зрением, кто ещё есть в палате.

Фрэнк снова открывает глаза, желая вернуться к реальности. Он проводит ладонью по влажному лбу и крупно дрожит. Сцена была похожа не на сон, а на пережитое когда-то, на страшное воспоминание.

— Кошмары? — Джерард уже полностью проснулся и теперь смотрит на парня с жутким волнением, — Ты говорил во сне.

— Ничего, — уклончиво бормочет Фрэнк, и отворачивается, — просто засыпай. Не бери в голову.

Никто из них больше не возвращается к этому до тех пор, пока, несколько часов спустя, когда утренний солнечный свет заливает комнату, вынуждая вставать с кровати. Фрэнк сидит за столом, подперев рукой подбородок и тихо наблюдает за Джерардом, готовящим завтрак. Солнечные лучи приятно согревают ноги, и Фрэнк возвращается мыслями в комнату.

— Это было воспоминание.

Джерард удивлённо оборачивается, останавливаясь в процессе открытия коробки молока.

— М?

— Ну, тот кошмар вовсе не был кошмаром. Просто воспоминание.

Джерард поднимает брови. Затем он кивает, предлагая продолжить, и добавляет в американо молоко.

— Расскажешь?

— Просто детское дерьмо.

Фрэнк колеблется, не уверенный, хочет ли он говорить об этом. Он не верит в осмысленные сны, но всё же зачем-то ведь его мозг воспроизвел это. Может, это просто следствие нахождения рядом с Джерардом и их нормальность, но почему именно этот эпизод его жизни? Остальные детские воспоминания довольно размыты.

— У меня была пневмония. Мне было семь или шесть, не помню точно, — наконец говорит парень, рассеянно рассматривая кружку. — После попадания в больницу, инфекция по какой-то причине стала септической. В какой-то момент это чуть не убило меня. Потом родители говорили, что не могли понять, как я справился с этим. Они так рекомендовали эту больницу, считая, что именно врачи помогли мне.

Он замолкает, слова растворяются в тянущей тишине, где есть только машины и глухое сердцебиение. Раздаются чьи-то голоса в коридоре; до слуха долетают лишь обрывки фраз: «прекрасная погода», «кофе-брэйк», «парк», и скрываются в направлении лифта.

— Хорошо, — начинает Джерард через некоторое время, — это может ничего не значить, но твой рассказ напоминает мою историю из детства. У меня был тонзиллит, когда мне было девять, и он тоже стал септическим. — Он сделал паузу, но Фрэнк знал, что мужчина скажет следом, — никто не думал, что я выживу.

— Итак? — Айеро щурит глаза, — Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Ну… Мы были в разных больницах, в разное время, но у нас была общая инфекция, которая едва не убила нас. А потом — чудесное магическое выздоровление.

Фрэнк и рад бы что-нибудь ответить, но в голову совершенно ничего не идёт. Так что они продолжают сидеть в своём коконе молчания, пока желудки не подают жалобный голодный клич. Это такое странное чувство, к которому Фрэнк совершенно отказывается привыкать. Он не имеет никакого желания создавать иллюзию заполненности и питать организм энергией. Теперь ему придётся заботиться о своем организме и теле, чтобы он не умер. Теперь, когда Фрэнк наконец-то смертный, ему не хочется умирать.

— Может, это нас и изменило, — Джерард снова возвращает Фрэнка в настоящее. — Не знаю, как ты, но до девяти лет я был совершенно здоровым ребёнком. Никогда не придавал этому значения, но теперь, когда ты упомянул об этой ситуации… — он греет руки о чашку, хмурит брови. — Не знаю. В смысле, я не бессмертный, как и ты, но более-менее не убиваем. Даже не болел с момента заражения. В тот раз, ударив тебя, это была самая большая боль за последние двадцать лет.

— Да, пиздецки больно.

— Мне очень жаль, — Джерард виновато улыбнулся, — Всё ещё чувствую себя виноватым.

Фрэнк закатил глаза.

— Да заткнись. Я сам заставил тебя это сделать.

Всё, что говорит Джерард, имеет смысл. Несмотря на то, что они пришли к разным результатам и жили разными жизнями, их истории слишком хорошо похожи друг на друга, чтобы быть чистым совпадением. Фрэнк начинает сожалеть, что поднял эту тему. Он не любитель жаловаться, а уж тем более не переносит разговоры о своём прошлом, не сейчас, когда он здоров, живёт, рядом человек, которого он ~~любит~~ ценит. Если гребаная инфекция — то, что испортило их жизни, тогда им лучше не знать об этом, потому что это слишком, блять, тяжело. Если бы все сводилось к странным реакциям, радиоактивность была бы гораздо более предпочтительной и понятной.

— Это был всего лишь сон, — тихо отмечает он. — Ничего не значит.

Джерард смотрит на него несколько секунд. Затем кивает и улыбается.

— Ты прав, это не имеет значения. Мы отменяем проклятия друг друга, и это главное. Кого волнует, как это работает?

Он встает, несильно сжимая плечо Фрэнка, и возвращается к приготовлению блинов.

***

Фрэнк не покидает квартиру даже в понедельник. Более того, ещё несколько недель он посещал свою Адскую дыру только ради того, чтобы взять вещи. Эта договорённость была бессловесной, но взаимной, и это было даже лучше, если бы Джерард предложил жить вместе. Фрэнк знает, что не сможет войти в привычный ритм, приспособиться к чужой жизни, но… именно это и делает, находясь подле Уэя.

Он точно не знает, какие между ними отношения, потому что никогда не обсуждали эту тему, но, кажется, всё в конечном итоге сводится к дружбе. Фрэнк спит только с Джерардом, как и раньше, но разница в том, что теперь он с явной охотой принимает уэевские попытки сближения; он участвует в совместных мероприятиях, тусовках, тестах на способности. Они узнали. что им не обязательно находиться в поле зрения друг друга, чтобы приглушить способности, но существует определённый радиус, которого нужно придерживаться, если хотят, чтобы силы исчезли. Чтобы потерять «связь», требуется куча футов, этажей или блоков. Как будто у них есть какая-то волна, связывающая вместе. Это странная динамика, но поскольку даже Фрэнк не чувствует желания разорвать связь, общение, «отношения» с Джерардом, у него есть лёгкая надежда, что старший чувствует то же самое.

Фрэнк перестал зацикливаться на своём проклятии и даже решает найти себе работу, чтобы было чем заняться в отсутствии Уэя. Вероятно, существует не так много мест, согласных нанять его. Скорее всего, это где-то в магазине или в торговой сфере низшим звеном. Он определенно не из тех людей, кто имеет высокие рекомендации, что, по-видимому, является ключевой чертой в каждом процессе найма, хотя в его защиту выступает то, что он с огромным энтузиазмом относится к упаковке продуктов и продаже замороженного йогурта. Иметь дело с домами и недвижимостью было бы лучше, если честно. Фрэнку всегда нравилась эта сфера.

Подобные мысли часто возникают рано утром, когда Фрэнк по-привычке не спит. Он всегда просыпается ещё до пробуждения внешнего мира. Это, безусловно, отклики прошлой жизни, когда ритм организма был сбит. Большую часть утра Фрэнк просто нежится в постели, прижимаясь к тёплому, по-домашне сопящему Джерарду, и витает в своих мыслях.

Перевернувшись на бок, Фрэнк принимается рассматривать умиротворённое выражение лица спящего мужчины. Ресницы мирно подрагивают, волосы по-привычному спутаны, а тонкие губы слегка приоткрыты. Он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы дотронуться до него, погладить большим пальцем подбородок и скулы. Учитывая все обстоятельства, Фрэнк не возражает против проведённых нескольких часов в ожидании восхода солнца или раздражающей трели будильника, установленного на шесть утра; учитывая все обстоятельства, он немного полюбил этого парня.

Сегодня выходной и Джерард сопит до тех пор, пока солнышко не будит, высвечивая прямо в лицо. Первое, что он делает — проверяет, на месте ли Фрэнк, а уже потом открывает глаза, сонно улыбаясь.

— Утра, — хрипло бормочет Уэй.

— Моё доброе утро наступило в четыре тридцать.

Джерард усмехается и вытягивает руки над головой, широко зевая.

— Ты просто сумасшедший, ты знал?

Фрэнк откидывается на подушки и вытягивает вперёд руку, наблюдая, как по ней скачут лучики солнечного света, согревая татуировки, больше похожи на синяки и разводы женских теней.

Джерард протягивает руку и аккуратно проводит кончиками пальцев по выцветшим чернилам.

— Ты когда-нибудь подправишь что-нибудь из этого?

— Планирую, да… — рассеянно отвечает Фрэнк. — А вообще, ты должен пойти со мной.

Джерард смотрит с опаской, отдёргивая руку, как котёнок от воды.

— Зачем…?

— Ну может потому, что твоё присутствие лишает меня возможности регенерации?

— О, а… ну хорошо, — мужчина краснеет так, будто действительно забыл о том, что именно их связывает. — Но я не могу пойти на это. Я не люблю иглы.

— … Иглы. — Фрэнк недоверчиво смотрит на зарывшегося в одеяло Джерарда, а после громко хохочет, — Самый сильный человек на планете боится иголок? Ты серьёзно?

— Это ебаная фобия, — недовольно бормочет Джерард. — Считай это детской травмой. Это не имеет никакого отношения к моей силе.

— Тебе нужно тату. Я думал, что для начала исправлю сначала это, — Фрэнк указывает на свою незаконченную татуировку Франкенштейна; чёрный костюм превратился в пятнистый сероватый узор, а лицо почти полностью растворилось. Он выглядел настолько ужасно, насколько может выглядеть тату трупа, — хочу забить полный рукав, но, думаю, это подождёт. — добавляет он, с намёком смотря на мужчину.

Джерард тихо стонет и съёживается.

— Фрэнк, я не шучу. Я не пойду на это, пока смерть не будет грозить мне топором. Или я не окажусь тебе должен.

Младший прищуривается, прикусывает губу.

— Хорошо… — сокращает пространство между их телами, — Так что я должен сделать, чтобы ты был мне должен? — он проводит нежно рукой по промежности и облизывается. — Может, как-то так?

— Что? — Джерард непроизвольно дёргается и смотрит на руку Фрэнка со смесью желания и шока. — Ты… Ты правда думаешь, что всё будет так просто?

— У тебя есть член, — парень пожимает плечами, продолжает поглаживать орган, и едва сдерживает улыбку, когда чувствует, как мышца крепнет, отвечая на ласки, — всё действительно не так сложно.

— Ну вот забрался ты под одеяло, сделаешь это… и ты правда думаешь, что я буду тебе что-то должен?

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «это»? — говорит Фрэнк, убирая ладонь от промежности. — Мой рот?

Прежде, чем Джерард успел что-либо сказать, Фрэнк наклоняется и припадет губами к основанию чужого органа, согревая тот горячим дыханием. Мгновение, и он чувствует в своих волосах тонкие пальцы, которые тянут в знак протеста, а после перестают сопротивляться. Фрэнк слышит дрожащий вздох, а затем теплые вспотевшие ладошки ложатся на плечи младшего.

Фрэнк облизывает губы, а потом нарочито медленно водит язычком по основанию члена Джерарда, зубами задевая нежную кожу. Подняв взгляд, парень натыкается на взволнованного тяжело дышащего Уэя, чья грудь подрагивала от нетерпения и отчаяния. Фрэнк задерживает взгляд, на долю секунды ухмыляясь, а после полностью берёт орган в рот так глубоко, насколько только хватает глубины горла. И Джерард отвечает резким вздохом и протяжным стоном.

— Господи…

Он задыхается, явно борясь с желанием толкнуться навстречу горячему язычку. Вместо этого он лишь сжимает чужие плечи и коротко выругивается.

Фрэнк отстраняется, поглаживая пульсирующий орган ладонью, а сам снова наблюдает за Джерардом; его голова откинула назад, а плечи вжаты в матрац. На открывшейся шее, по кадыку, скатывается капелька пота. Он тихо стонет, когда Фрэнк снова берёт член в рот, и непроизвольно толкается в горло.

Фрэнк игнорирует бессвязное извинение и просто с завидным энтузиазмом вбирает в себя орган, вылизывает, помогает себе рукой. Руки Уэя пропадают с плеч и, держа за волосы, помогают глубоким движениям. От такой грубости Фрэнк не сдерживает стон. Айеро делал это миллионы раз в независимости от того, отсасывал он, или ему, но получать удовольствие начал только от Джерарда. Чаще его даже утомлял минет, он всегда считал это довольно скучным занятием.

Но на этот раз, будучи инициатором, он получал огромное удовольствие, заводясь прямо в процессе. Ему нравится быть причиной возбуждения Джерарда, слышать хныкающие просящие звуки, чувствовать тяжесть на голове. Ему нравится вкус, заполненность и, боже, он действительно любит делать это.

— Фрэнк… — в голосе Джерарда звучит грубая умоляющая нотка, придавая голосу ещё больший шарм. — Фрэнк… я… Блять!

И снова Фрэнк игнорирует его; слишком занят, стараясь в процессе дышать через нос. Его губы гладкие и воспалённые, кровь стучит в ушах, но он полон решимости продолжать. Фрэнк продолжает отсасывать с нескрываемым удовольствием, скользя язычком вдоль ствола, и вскоре спина Джерарда изламывается, а сам мужчина толкается навстречу. Он даже не в состоянии правильно сформулировать предупреждения, просто с громким стоном обильно изливается в податливый ротик. Фрэнк с аппетитом слизывает остатки спермы, наслаждаясь солоноватым привкусом, и наконец отрывается.

— Фрэнк… — Джерард по-прежнему держит руку в волосах парня. — Фрэнки, иди сюда.

Он притягивает к себе несопротивляющегося тяжело дышащего Айеро; вытирает подушечкой пальца капельку слюны, а после, положив ладонь на скулу, аккуратно целует. Это не длится достаточно долго, чтобы считаться глубоким и страстным, но он тёплый и искренний, безумно нежный, и заканчивается тихим зрительным контактом.

— Пожалуйста, только не говори, что хочешь обниматься, — выгибает бровь Фрэнк.

Широкая улыбка озаряет красивое лицо, и мужчина обнимает крепко-крепко.

— Хочу, так что не будь засранцем.

Фрэнк закатывает глаза, но сдаётся, позволяя стискивать себя в теплых, до безумия любящих объятьях. Он кладёт голову на грудь Джерарда, а тот упирается в макушку подбородком, остальная часть тела поудобнее укладывается, нежась в тепле чужого тела.

Какое-то время они продолжают так лежать: Джерард прижимает одной рукой голое тело Фрэнка, а тот слушает размеренное сердцебиение, странно успокаивающее его. А потом резко осознаёт, что обнимает мужчину в ответ.

Через некоторое время Джерард выдыхает и целует черноволосую макушку.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, желая казаться побеждённым, но улыбка в голосе выдаёт, — думаю, теперь я должен тебе.

***

Но на следующей неделе у Джерарда намечается важная рабочая встреча и он переносит посещение тату-салона.Он называет это своеобразным компромиссом и даёт понять, что любые минеты в попытке ускорить ход событий, не пройдут. Фрэнк лишь пожимает плечами и говорит, что ему всё равно нужно сначала записаться на приём, и кроме того, у них есть всё время в мире.

— Что это за встреча?

Утром, в день отъезда Джерарда, Фрэнк готовит кофе в одних боксёрах и футболке.

— На самом деле, это учебный курс. Меня не будет до пятницы.

— Пятницы? — Фрэнк недовольно изгибает бровь. — Три сраных дня обучения? — Он знал, что Джерард собрал много вещей, что заказал билеты на самолёт, но не мог подумать, что мужчины не будет _так_ долго. Он рассчитывал на один день.

— Ну, мы должны проверить все конструкции, — Джерард делает глоток кофе. — Например, нужно найти экологические плюсы и поработать с ними, вместо того, чтобы заниматься только с цветовой палитрой и индивидуальным стилем. Это не так весело, если бы мы начинали сначала, но тоже довольно занимательно, — он пожимает плечами. — Ничего особенного, но это даст мне золотую звезду от моего босса.

— Типа минета?

Джерард криво улыбается, улавливая нотку разочарования в голосе.

— Да, почти — на секунду мужчина делает вид, что задумывается. — Может быть, _это_ мой путь к продвижению по карьерной лестнице.

Фрэнк подпирает подбородок рукой и водит пальцем по узорам на столешнице.

— Разве не на этих встречах люди только и делают, что лицемерят?

Минута молчания и наконец Джерард подаёт голос.

— Так… это значит, что мы особенные?

— Эй, чёрт возьми, не перекручивай мои слова! — Фрэнк резко разворачивается в попытке скрыть застенчивую улыбку, но понимает, что Джерард уже успел её заметить, и от этого краснеет ещё сильнее. — Блять, — бормочет себе под нос парень, хотя это звучит скорее забавно, чем негодующе.

Взгляд Джерарда задерживается.

— Тебе следует больше улыбаться, Фрэнк, — говорит он с такой любовью, а после делает пару шагов в сторону ванной. — Тебе идёт, и это делает меня счастливым.

Пока Джерард готовится, Фрэнк рассеянно переключает каналы телевизора. Он не понимает, что ему делать в течении следующих трёх дней. Может, пойти на охоту, или на работу, или помириться с родителями, но ни один из этих вариантов особо не привлекает парня. Он, более или менее погрузился в свои мысли, когда бросил взгляд на цифровые часы в углу и понял, что сейчас без пяти минут восемь. Джерард провел в ванной комнате более часа, и ему действительно нужно выезжать через десять минут, если он хочет успеть в утренней пробке и вовремя добраться до аэропорта. Ублюдок еще даже не позавтракал.

Фрэнк приглушает звук телевизора и хмурится во внезапной тишине, прислушиваясь. Последний звук, который он фактически услышал, был около пятнадцати минут назад, когда несколько мыльных бутылок были шумно сбиты, хотя это происходит каждый раз; трахаться в этом тесном душе оказалось, по крайней мере, крайне непрактично.

Он подходит к двери в ванную и слегка стучит.

— Джерард, ты в порядке? — Фрэнк прислоняет голову к прохладной поверхности и внимательно слушает. Он не слышит, как струится душ или что-то в этом роде; просто зловещая тишина, как будто там вообще никого нет.

— Чувак, ты должен перестать восхищаться своим собственным отражением, или, клянусь богом, ты опоздаешь на рейс.

Когда и это остаётся без ответа, он кладет руку на дверную ручку, поворачивая ее, чтобы проверить, заперта ли дверь, и мимолетный момент облегчения проходит через него, когда он узнает, что это не так.

— Я захожу сейчас, просто чтобы ты знал.

Фрэнк осторожно входит в ванную, где-то в груди чувствуется укол беспокойства, и он понимает, что что-то не так, еще до того, как Джерард оказывается в поле зрения. Увидев мужчину, сердце Фрэнка сразу же прыгает прямо вверх, незнакомая раньше реакция онемения и недоверия вызывает почти головокружение.

Джерард сидит на полу около унитаза, опираясь на него, будто ему стало плохо. Он принял душ и полностью одет, но его рубашка расстёгнута на несколько пуговиц и неправильно заправлена в джинсы, а его мокрые волосы прилипли к вискам и лбу.

— Черт, — Фрэнк бросается к нему и хватает его за плечи. — Джерард? — он хватает его лицо в ладошки и аккуратно поглаживает бледное лицо, — Эй, что не так? Ты упал или что?

Кажется, что Джерард едва в сознании, его голова лишь медленно кивает в ответ, и несколько мучительно долгих секунд проходят, прежде чем он открывает глаза.

— Я… я не знаю… — бормочет он совсем слабо, из-за тяжелых век тускло блестят ореховые радужки. — Я вдруг почувствовал… — он не заканчивает предложение, просто качает головой и снова закрывает глаза.

— Хм… Ладно… — Фрэнк прикусывает губу, его голова раздражающе пуста. — Ну, ты не можешь здесь сидеть, — говорит он после минутного размышления. Он встает с пола и берёт Джерарда под руки, настойчиво тянет его обмякшее тело. — Стой на ногах, — просит Айеро, пытаясь звучать обнадеживающе, хотя в конечном итоге это звучит скорее как агрессивная команда. — Тебе нужно лечь на кровать. Давай, мужик, черт побери.

Со смесью осторожного уговора и чистой силы ему каким-то образом удается поднять Джерарда с холодной плитки. Фрэнк ведет его через коридор в спальню, все время поддерживая его плечи и стараясь не упасть, когда Джерард продолжает шататься, тяжело опираясь на него.

Джерард с жалким стоном падает на кровать и сворачивается калачиком, выглядя даже хуже, чем в ярких цветах в ванной. Его лицо приобрело самый бледный оттенок самого бледного цвета, а губы выглядели истощенными и потрескавшимися. Его зубы не перестанут стучать, а дыхание ускользает в быстрых вздохах, с неустойчивыми подергиваниями, проявляющимися по всему его телу.

В течение нескольких долгих секунд Фрэнк просто стоит, беспомощно глядя на него, совершенно потрясенный пульсирующим импульсом на шее Джерарда и темными пурпурными тенями, формирующимися у него под глазами. Он выглядит мертвым или умирающим, а Фрэнк совершенно не знает, что делать. В конце он осторожно заползает к нему в постель, немного съеживаясь от того, как матрас опускается под дополнительным весом. Фрэнк осторожно убирает волосы Джерарда с лица и прижимает ладонь к лбу, который так жарко горит, что почти обжигает руку.

— Серьезно, что за хрень с тобой случилось? Ты сказал, что не болел с детства, так что, черт возьми, зачем такое сейчас делаешь?

Фрэнк смотрит на отвернувшуюся спину Джерарда и ждет ответа, хотя знает, что не получит его. Обвинительный тон в его голосе скрывает только то, чего он не чувствовал годами.

_Страх._

Фрэнка медленно настигает неразбавленный, парализующий страх, подлый грызун, который распространяется повсюду, беспощадно забивает каждую артерию и окрашивает каждую клеточку. Это пробивает на дрожь, как будто его нервы внезапно обострились и теперь отчаянно пытаются бороться с чем-то, что он не может контролировать. Все в нем усиливается; его поверхностное дыхание, его пульсирующее сердцебиение, сухость во рту, его хаотичные мысли. Фрэнк знает, что он находится всего в одном эмоциональном толчке от погружения в полномасштабную, выводящую из строя панику.

— Я вызову скорую помощь, хорошо? — в конце концов говорит он едва слышно. Айеро протягивает руку к телефону Джерарда на тумбочке. — Не думаю, что ты будешь против.

Оператор скорой помощи отвечает на звонок Фрэнка, и у нее такой обнадеживающий голос, что ему становится ещё хуже. Фрэнк поспешно все объясняет и озвучивает адрес и номер квартиры, прежде чем принимается следовать инструкциям женщины по оказанию первой помощи и систематически проверяет, что Джерард стабилен и дышит.

_— Просто держите его в тепле и оставайтесь с ним до прибытия машины скорой помощи, — говорит ему оператор. — Они должны быть у Вас через десять минут._

Это самые длинные десять минут, которые Фрэнк когда-либо переживал. Он продолжает проверять время, пытаясь уменьшить расстояние между минутами, чтобы они могли двигаться быстрее, но у него ощущение, что время остановилось. В конце концов он бросает телефон и сворачивается калачиком позади Джерарда. Он прижимается настолько сильно, насколько это возможно, и крепко обнимает его, прижимая грудь к чужой спине. Фрэнк немного вздрагивает, когда он чувствует, как жар кожи Джерарда прожигает его одежду, но он только прижимается ближе, зарываясь лицом в влажные пряди его волос и пытаясь чувствовать себя комфортно.

— Эй, помнишь, когда ты сказал, что мы были обычными вместе?

Он не уверен, сможет ли Джерард даже слышать его сейчас, но он решает поверить, что мужчина отреагирует на приятные воспоминания и будет стараться изо всех сил быть в сознании. Фрэнк делает паузу, чтобы сжать свои объятия, его рука обвивается вокруг тонкой рубашки Джерарда, и он чувствует, как чужое сердце бьется в районе запястья.

— Думаю, ты ошибался, — продолжает Айеро, шепча в плечо. — Думаю, что мы совершенно необычные вместе. Так что, блять, не смей сейчас умирать на мне.

Джерард остается тихим, казалось бы, не обращая внимания на признание парня. Фрэнк выдыхает в макушку и изо всех сил пытается игнорировать неприятное чувство, которое продолжает беспокойно биться внутри: иногда ненадолго оседает в животе, иногда настойчиво колет в ладонях. Он сосредотачивает все свое внимание на неровном дыхании Джерарда и не пытается двигаться, пока не слышит отдаленный звук сирен. Скорая помощь паркуется где-то во дворе, и даже тогда Фрэнк ждет как можно дольше, прежде чем встать. К тому времени, когда он пропустил двух парамедиков с носилки внутрь. Передняя часть футболки Фрэнка была влажной от лихорадки Джерарда и его собственного беспокойства.

Он отходит с дороги, стараясь освободить для них как можно больше места. Мужчины быстро оценивают состояние Джерарда, задавая Фрэнку всевозможные вопросы о нем (аллергия, диабет, пищевое отравление, наркотики, недавняя травма головы или груди). Фрэнк качает головой всем им. Он смотрит, как они надевают кислородную маску на лицо Джерарда, и это поражает его, насколько это смешно. Они лечат самого сильного человека на всей планете, внезапно потерявшего сознание от какой-то таинственной лихорадки.

Фрэнк хочет сказать им, что это не поможет, но он решает промолчать. Он не может ничего сказать, по крайней мере, ничего, что не будет звучать совершенно безумно. Он и сделать ничего не может, кроме как смотреть и ждать. Между парамедиками происходит обмен несколькими короткими командами, прежде чем они быстро поднимают Джерарда на носилки, готовясь покинуть квартиру.

— Я ведь могу поехать с вами, ребят, верно? — вопрос Фрэнка звучит резко, почти грубо, по сравнению с их профессиональным спокойствием, но он беспокоится, что они забудут все о его существовании и просто оставят его там.

— Извините, но если вы не член семьи…

— Ты сейчас хочешь попробовать меня остановить? У нас нет времени на обсуждения, и мне не нужно много места, если серьезно, просто прими это, — он хватает ближайшую толстовку и натягивает ее, уже направившись к двери. — Я еду с вами.

По дороге в больницу он молча наблюдает, как голова Джерарда безвольно качается из стороны в сторону, и Фрэнк ловит себя на мысли, что все было бы иначе, если бы они никогда не встретились. Он не может перестать думать о том времени, когда он увидел Джерарда в этом переулке, которых, избив парня вдвое больше своего размера, случайно сломал руку Фрэнку, просто наткнувшись на него. Странно видеть его, человека, который раньше был смертельно неуклюжим, но все еще мог сгибать сталь голыми гребаными руками, таким беспомощным.

Возможно, потеря их сил была только началом нисходящей спирали, а не реальным улучшением жизни. Может быть, они в конечном итоге уничтожат друг друга, а не свои силы. Возможно, один из них должен умереть, чтобы восстановить какой-то естественный баланс. Может быть, именно так вселенная отсеивает то, что ей не нужно, следя за тем, чтобы идеальные пары могли быть друг с другом. Учитывая мировую репутацию жестокого места, это имеет смысл.

Добравшись до больницы, Фрэнк изо всех сил старается не отставать от парамедиков, но едва проходит аварийный вход, он без слов исключается из их компании. Оттуда он неохотно остаётся в зале ожидания, в то время как Джерард срывается в реанимации, исчезая из поля зрения вместе с людьми в белых халатах и криками.

Фрэнк беспомощно смотрит им вслед, чувствуя себя потерянным и растерянным. Так много для охренительного здравоохранения — они, очевидно, сосредотачивают все усилия, что у них есть, на «здоровье», в то же время безучастно игнорируя последнюю часть своего обещания. Он разочарованно вздохнул и некоторое время просто шагал взад-вперед, беспокойно дергая рукава своей толстовки, в попытке избавиться от беспокойства, которое в настоящее время скребётся внутри. Только когда он начинает замечать удивлённые взгляды от нескольких человек в зоне ожидания, ему приходит в голову, насколько подозрительной может казаться его нервозность. В конце он подходит к ближайшему креслу и садится.

Фрэнк старается не думать о Джерарде и сосредотачивает свое внимание на женщине рядом с ним. Она сидит в паре стульев от него, занята вязанием чего-то, что должно стать шарфом, носком или чем-то еще. Фрэнк извивается в своем кресле, внезапно слишком громко слыша слабый звук вязания спицами. Едва ли слышно, только небольшое повторяющееся звяканье, когда разноцветная пряжа непрерывно скручивается в узор, но он готов поклясться, что может чувствовать дрожащую нервозность рук женщины, ее тревожное ожидание безуспешно превращается во что-то осязаемое. Это почти достаточно громко, чтобы создать эхо, и это сводит его с ума.

Он потирает шею и немного неловко сдвигается. У него ощущение покалывания, зуд в пальцах, и Фрэнк сжимает руки в кулаки, чувствуя себя липким и нездоровым, и по какой-то причине у него так сухо в горле, что просто больно глотать. Он решает подойти к кулеру с водой, списывая состояние на чрезвычайную реакцию на стресс, но как только он встает со стула, пол под ним плывёт.

Фрэнк шатается, застигнутый врасплох. Прежде чем он осознаёт, его ноги подкашиваются, и он оказывается на животе, щекой прижимаясь к холодному линолеуму. Боль настолько внезапная, что перехватывает дыхание, но она не является следствием падения. Как будто его внутренности полны решимости вырваться наружу, словно его позвоночник в огне, и все внутри него просто хочет убежать. Фрэнк изо всех сил пытается встать, желая дойти до уборной, прежде чем выблюет свои кишки, но вскоре он понимает, что не знает, как координировать свое тело. Он не может отличить правую руку от левой или понять, согнуты ли его колени или нет. Он даже не может понять, что вверху и что внизу в этой комнате; он знает, что может пытаться ползти по стене.

— Боже мой! С тобой все в порядке…?

Женщина с вязанием стоит на коленях рядом с ним; Фрэнк чувствует, как ее рука прижимается к его плечу, осторожно тряся его. Через мгновение вес ее руки исчезает, и он слышит, как она зовет на помощь, ее голос донесся до парня откуда-то издалека, будто она кричит сквозь хлопок или стекло.

Фрэнк открывает рот, его сердце бьется быстро и громко в ушах, и он не уверен, пытается ли он проклинать или кричать. В любом случае это звучит как громкий стон. Мир вокруг него постепенно становится размытым, и он пару раз зажмуривает глаза, пытаясь вернуть все в фокус, но безрезультатно.

— Что случилось?

— Я… он просто рухнул прямо передо мной, я не…

Кто-то говорит из неопределенного места над ним, и Фрэнк издает очередной бессмысленный стон, его голос звучит густо и застревает в горле.

— Сэр? — руки чувствуются на плечах и спине, пытаясь убедить его встать. — Сэр, вы знаете, где вы находитесь? Можете ли вы сказать нам свое имя?

Фрэнк отвечает только негромким вздохом. Он хочет сказать им, что он прекрасно знает, где он и как его, блять, зовут, он знает, что способен сказать это, но его сердце бьется так быстро, что он едва дышит, не говоря уже о том, чтобы говорить. Как будто его легкие и дыхательные пути сжались, полные решимости задушить его изнутри.

— Он был с лихорадящим пациентом, который только что прибыл?

— Да, думаю, это он.

Появляется ещё один набор голосов, и Фрэнк уже перестаёт их различать. Его запястье перехвачены кем-то, чьи пальцы на мгновение прижались к его лучевому пульсу, прежде чем отпустить. Следующее, что он знает, его поднимают на ноги, мир угрожающе наклоняется из стороны в сторону, а затем ему помогают лечь на носилки. Кажется, что время проходит мимо него в отрезанных скобках, как серия быстрых снимков, разделенных задержкой в несколько секунд. У него нет плавного воспоминания о последующих событиях.

— Они могут быть заражены чем-то. — небольшая пауза и затем грохот, прежде чем кислородная маска плотно надевается на лицо Фрэнка. — Поместите их обоих в карантин.

Фрэнк фыркает, не зная, пытается ли он смеяться, кашлять или протестовать. Как будто он заперт в беспомощном вакууме, где ничего не может сделать, кроме как наблюдать, как мерцают огни на потолке, когда его катят по коридору. У него так кружится голова, что он не в силах сформулировать ничего связного, независимо от того, как сильно он этого хотел.

Комната, в которой Фрэнк в конечном итоге оказывается, состоит из сплошной стеклянной стены справа от него, простирающейся от пола до потолка, и это единственное, что он понимает, прежде чем неизвестное лицо ненадолго всплывает в его поле зрения. Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, что причина, почему всё выглядит так странно, заключается в том, что он частично скрыт за хирургической маской. Фрэнк снова фыркает, думая, что это похоже на плохой постапокалиптический фильм.

Это тошнотворно душит под проклятой кислородной маской, и он корчится, пытаясь сопротивляться онемению, которое быстро распространяется по телу. Это началось где-то у его ног и теперь увеличивается, поднимаясь, занимая одну часть тела за другой. В настоящее время это обернуто где-то вокруг его груди, разветвляясь, чтобы покрыть его ребра и плечи, и оставляя после себя унылое покалывание. Фрэнк знает, что паралич в конечном итоге окажется в его мозгу, и Бог знает, что с ним будет потом.

Он наклоняет голову вправо, беспомощный и дезориентированный, почти ожидая, что стеклянная стена будет своего рода зеркалом. Вместо этого он обнаруживает, что смотрит в другую, идентичную его комнату, и его сердце пропускает удар, когда он понимает, что Джерард там, на другой стороне толстого стекла. Его окружает небольшая толпа медсестер и врачей в масках, и, судя по их стремительному языку тела, что-то не так. Фрэнк просто не видит, что происходит.

Он цепляется за последние остатки своего сознания, и его поражает, как сильно он ненавидит это. Сейчас он находится в необычайной ситуации, которую на этот раз можно прекрасно описать таким превосходным словом, как «ненависть». Если у него не было причины ненавидеть свою жизнь раньше, то это определенно самое время сделать это сейчас, когда он собирается умереть. Наконец Фрэнк, черт возьми, умрет и хочет, чтобы все было не так. Он не хочет уходить, не сейчас.

Фрэнк пытается кинуть еще один взгляд на Джерарда, желая узнать, что на самом деле происходит с ним, но голова кружится так быстро, что почти ослепляет. Он достиг точки, когда едва может дышать, несмотря на подачу кислорода и машины, к которым он подключен. Мир размыт по краям, съеден растущей темнотой, которая, кажется, существует только в его голове, и, прежде чем все затемнится, в замешанном мозгу Фрэнка всплывают два произнесенных слова:

_Остановка сердца._

***

Вся теория о «жизни после смерти» на самом деле довольно странная вещь. Зачем пытаться заставить жизнь вернуться, если смерть должна быть окончательной? Кажется, что второй шанс на жизнь после того, как предыдущий закончился, работает против всей концепции смерти — если смерть является окончательной. Может быть, это просто переходный этап, мост утилизации, ведущий к чему-то совершенно другому, и вы снова начинаете жить. Вы начинаете новую жизнь, оставляя свою прошлую жизнь позади. Реинкарнация. Не похоже, чтобы кто-то когда-либо возвращался после смерти с подробным отчетом о том, что на самом деле есть на другой стороне существования, поэтому никто не может точно сказать, что произойдет, как только вы начнете играть.

Фрэнк размышляет об этих вещах некоторое время, погруженный в ошеломленное созерцание, пока он медленно не доходит до того, что для размышления над этим ему действительно нужно быть в сознании. Больше всего на свете это похоже на пробуждение, где бы он ни находился, а это совсем не то, чего он ожидал от смерти. Чем больше Фрэнк узнает о себе, тем больше становится ясно, что он находится где-то в физическом мире. Он может чувствовать, что отдыхает на чем-то мягком, и ощущать, как яркий свет проникает сквозь его закрытые веки. Есть слабые запахи и далекие звуки, приглушенные шаги и бормотание голосов. Это не так, как будто его тело распалось и теперь плавает в космосе или что-то в этом роде. Он даже дышит, что в данный момент кажется немного бессмысленным. Потому что является мертвым — не так ли?

— Я рад, что Вы наконец проснулись.

Чужой неожиданный комментарий пугает его, и Фрэнк хмурится. Незнакомый голос настолько внезапен и близок, что заставляет его сердце пропускать ритм, реакция, которая слишком человеческая, не говоря уже о живой. Это только подтверждает и усиливает его присутствие в данный момент. Это не то, как он ожидал смерти, чтобы приветствовать его, если вообще ожидал приветствия. Может быть, Фрэнк начинает свою новую жизнь прямо сейчас… но разве он не должен родиться заново? Должен ли он вообще осознавать существование своей прошлой жизни? Почему все так _нормально_?

Фрэнк спорит с самим собой, должен ли он открыть глаза. Он боится того, что может сделать это, боясь, что нынешнее спокойствие, которое он испытывает, — всего лишь фантазия на долю секунды, прежде чем весь ад разовьётся — буквально.

В конце концов он затаил дыхание и нерешительно открыл глаза, щурясь в ярко освещенной комнате. Его окружение с самого начала расплывается, нет ничего, кроме непонятной дымки синих и белых пятен. Айеро моргает пару раз, пытаясь заставить свое зрение соответствовать своему вновь обретенному сознанию. Комната постепенно фокусируется, и первое, что он замечает, — это окно справа от него и что-то похожее на маленький вмонтированный телевизор перед койкой. Фрэнк смотрит на нижний край кровати, на которой он лежит, на мгновение не в силах понять, что неровная шишка под синим клетчатым одеялом — это _его ноги_ — и тогда все вдруг обретает смысл. Белые гипсокартонные стены, стерильный антисептический запах, звук постельных будильников, разносящихся где-то на небольшом расстоянии…

Фрэнк шатко выдыхает. Он протягивает руку, чтобы ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон, но вместо этого его пальцы касаются чего-то твердого, прикрепленного к тыльной стороне ладони. Контакт немного болит, и после быстрого осмотра он обнаруживает внутривенную иглу, вставленную в вену. Фрэнк поражается его состоянию руки, его сердце бьется быстро и сильно. Он в больнице. Он в гребаном госпитале. И если он в гребаном госпитале, это может означать только то, что он _жив_.

— Чувство дезориентации нормально.

Незнакомый голос снова говорит, и Фрэнк поворачивает голову навстречу звуку, забыв обо всем. Мужчина средних лет стоит возле его кровати и, судя по его белому халату, торчащего из кармана стетоскопа и электронного планшета в руках — он явно доктор. Мужчина улыбается ему, и Фрэнк только смотрит так, будто только что встретил редкий, еще не обнаруженный вид.

— Как… — Айеро останавливается, чтобы прочистить горло, пытаясь найти ответ. — Как долго я…? — Фрэнк показывает на себя, как будто этого достаточно, чтобы завершить свой вопрос.

— Сегодня четверг, и Вы были здесь со вторника, — объясняет доктор и проверяет планшет, который должен содержать медицинские записи Фрэнка. — Вы были без сознания, но стабильны, и были высланы из отделения интенсивной терапии прошлой ночью.

— Это… это та же неделя?

— Это всё та же неделя.

Фрэнк исследует свой разум, пытаясь вспомнить что-нибудь. Что-нибудь из последних нескольких дней, но ничего не приходит. Единственное, что он хорошо помнит — как умирал.

— Что со мной случилось?

Доктор отвечает не сразу. Ему нужно немного времени, чтобы проверить свои записи, прежде чем он слегка пожимает плечами.

— На самом деле, мы не совсем уверены. Сначала мы думали, что у вас какой-то неизвестный вирус, но потом он постепенно стал похож на заражение крови.

— И… это было…? — Фрэнк сглатывает. Как ни странно, это похоже на его детские воспоминания. — Это было заражение крови?

— Не совсем. Но, как я уже сказал, это выглядело именно так, — доктор задумчиво смотрит на него. — Фрэнк… Вы были клинически мертвы в какой-то момент. Ваши органы практически вышли из строя прямо перед нами, и мы зарегистрировали остановку сердца. Вы не возвращались к нам в течение нескольких минут и были фактически объявлены мертвым, когда все просто… Я не знаю, Вы просто вернулись к жизни каким-то образом. Мы почти ожидали, что Вы пострадали от какого-то необратимого повреждения, но все жизненные показатели в прекрасном состоянии.

Доктор на секунду замолкает, нахмурив подбородок.

— Никаких медицинских объяснений нет, кроме какого-то эпифеномена, — говорит он в запоздалой мысли. — Независимо от того, что было причиной, это, вероятно, скрывалось за радаром, потому что мы были отвлечены заражением крови и отказом органов. В любом случае, похоже, Ваше тело позаботилось об этом самостоятельно. Это смешно, — добавляет он с удивлением. — Это почти как если бы вы _регенерировали_.

Последний комментарий доктора, очевидно, являющийся шуткой, взрывает что-то в памяти Фрэнка. Быстрая регенерация, конечно; он почти забыл все об этом. Он рассеянно проводит пальцами по игле для внутривенного вливания в руке, и снова слегка вздрагивает от тонкой боли — есть что-то другое. Если бы он действительно возродился, как раньше, ему не было бы больно. Игла даже не осталась бы в его руке.

Чем больше Фрэнк думает об этом, тем больше становится ясно, что это было нечто иное, чем быстрая регенерация. Его силы ушли навсегда, устранены лихорадкой и остановкой сердца, и все, что его тело делало, чтобы вернуть его к жизни, было единичным явлением. Фрэнк просто знает. Теперь все его тело чувствует себя иначе, как будто оно действительно принадлежит _только_ ему. Может быть, он был не слишком далеко от истины, когда полагал, что возродился.

Фрэнк прочищает горло и прижимается к подушкам.

— Ну, эээ… Это было забавно и все такое, но я действительно не думаю, что мне нужно дальнейшее медицинское наблюдение, — Фрэнк показывает на иглу для внутривенного вливания. — Так что, если бы Вы могли просто…

— Мы бы хотели, чтобы Вы остались еще на несколько часов, чтобы убедиться, что Вы в порядке, но это правда. Инфузионная терапия для Вас бессмысленна, — доктор улыбается. — Я пришлю медсестру.

Лишь через несколько минут, когда Фрэнк наконец остался один, чтобы воспользоваться ванной и надеть свою выброшенную одежду, он вдруг вспомнил Джерарда. Его имя всплывает в голове неспровоцировано, как отложенное напоминание, просто ожидающее тихого момента, чтобы удивить сознание, и память поражает его так сильно, что кажется, что кто-то просто ударил его в живот. Фрэнк смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале, нервно снимая маленький лейкопластырь, прижимающий иглу к руке. Все возвращается к нему; как он должен был помочь Джерарду подняться с пола в ванной, как ему пришлось вызвать скорую помощь, как ему пришлось наблюдать за Джерардом через стеклянный барьер, пока медицинский персонал пытался спасти его жизнь. Фрэнк не попал в больницу из-за себя; он пришел сюда с Джерардом и в последний раз, когда он увидел его, тот, блять, умирал на нём.

Он выходит из ванной и остается стоять посреди комнаты, не зная, что делать. Хорошей новостью является то, что никто не сообщил ему ни о чем плохом, связанном с Уэем. В то же время врачи могут предположить, что мужчины не знают друг друга; для них они могут быть двумя разными пациентами с отдельной историей болезни. Фрэнк знает, что ему, вероятно, следует найти медсестру или доктора, просто поспрашивать и сэкономить время таким образом, но есть что-то ужасно неконтролируемое и душераздирающее в получении потенциально плохих новостей от кого-то другого. Если он может помочь ему, он предпочел бы выяснить для себя. Наконец Фрэнк выходит из комнаты. Если он не сможет найти Джерарда на этом этаже, то спросит кого-то.

Он спешит по коридору, пытаясь бросить случайный взгляд в каждую комнату, которую проходит. Его грудь мучительно сокращается каждый раз, когда он обнаруживает неизвестного пациента, и он так волнуется, что чувствует, как сердце поднимается все выше и выше с каждым ударом. Когда он достигает конца коридора, орган начинает пульсировать где-то позади в горле.

Фрэнк колеблется, прежде чем проверить последнюю комнату, глубоко внутри него нахлынуло чувство разочарования и беспокойства. Одна лишь мысль о том, что Джерарда нет, заставляет его живот болеть, и он понятия не имеет, что ему следует делать, если удача не наступит сейчас. Он закрывает глаза, считает до трех и внимательно смотрит на дверь.

И Джерард здесь.

Он прямо здесь, лежит в кровати. Отдыхает на подушках с закрытыми глазами, хотя не похоже, что спит. У него бледное лицо, а волосы запутаны как никогда, но он _здесь_. Он дышит, он в сознании и он _жив_. Фрэнк прислоняется к дверному проему, его сердце врывается в сальто, и он не может сдержать смех. Глаза Джерарда открываются от неожиданного звука, и в течение пары долгих секунд он просто смотрит на брюнета, а темные брови растянулись в замешательстве.

— Фрэнк…? — мужчина медленно садится, в его широких глазах появляется недоверие, когда он смотрит, как парень подходит ближе. Затем выражение его лица постепенно смягчается, а лицо, наконец, превращается в удивленную улыбку. — Боже мой, Фрэнк!

Прежде чем Фрэнк смог что-то сказать, Джерард протянул руку и обнял его за плечи, притягивая к своей груди. Он закрывает глаза и охотно погружается в эти теплые объятия, издавая негромкий вздох, пряча лицо в больничной рубашке. На этот раз нет стеклянной стены или бессознательного состояния, разделяющих их, и Фрэнк крепко обнимает мужчину за талию, только теперь понимая, как сильно скучал по нему.

Через несколько мгновений Джерард отстраняется, рассматривая чужое лицо.

— Я даже не знаю, как я здесь оказался, — признается он, и его голос становится почти заговорщическим шепотом. — Проснулся час назад, и доктор рассказал мне, что случилось, но я… я, честно говоря, ничего не помню. — Он останавливается, бросая быстрый взгляд через плечо Фрэнка, как будто ожидая, что придет больше людей. — Ты только что пришел…?

Фрэнк не может не посмеяться над своим легким замешательством. Он садится на край кровати, сопротивляясь желанию положить руку на бедро Джерарда.

— Нет, чувак, я здесь со вторника, как и ты. Серьезно, моя комната в другом конце коридора.

— Итак… ты говоришь, что и ты…?

— Да, я тоже. Думаю, что потерял сознание в скорой помощи или что-то в этом роде.

— О… — Джерард делает глубокий вдох, а затем медленно выдыхает, уделяя больше времени обработке этой новой информации. Он опускается на подушки, его бледные щеки приобрели розоватый оттенок. — Ну… — он колеблется на мгновение, прежде чем протянуть руку, чтобы сжать ладонь Фрэнка, его потрескавшиеся губы изогнулись в крошечной смущенной улыбке. — Что бы это ни было, я рад, что ты в порядке.

Фрэнк задумчиво смотрит на руку, накрывающую его. Ладонь Джерарда липкая на костяшках пальцев, успокаивающе теплая и такая родная. Он не особо задумывался об этом, но теперь кажется, что они запрограммированы так реагировать, как будто их простое существование сработало как триггер. Как будто все небольшие изменения, которые они пережили вместе, накопились ради этого момента. Кажется, они оба были виноваты в том, что оказались здесь.

— Они сказали мне, что я был мертв в течение нескольких минут, — тихо говорит Джерард, прерывая мысли Фрэнка. Он забирает руку, чтобы потереть грудь, как будто подсознательно проверяя, что его сердце все еще бьется. Уэй бросает взгляд на Фрэнка. — Как и ты, верно?

— Да, я умер. Врачи сказали, что это было похоже на заражение крови, но на самом деле это не так. Я не знаю. — он делает паузу, закусывая губу. — Итак, ты все еще способен на…? — Фрэнк не заканчивает вопрос, он просто жестикулирует и надеется, что Джерард поймёт.

Ответ — равнодушное передёргивание плечами.

— Одна из медсестер оставила здесь свои ножницы, — он кивает на тумбочку, где лежал предмет, и криво улыбается. — Я пытался согнуть эту штуку десять минут подряд.

Фрэнк поднимает ножницы и переворачивает их в руках. Предмет совершенно не поврежден, на поверхности из нержавеющей стали несколько царапин и следы от отпечатков пальцев Джерарда.

— Я знал, что все прошло, как только я проснулся. Я чувствовал себя по-другому… слабым. Я почти уверен, что мои силы ушли навсегда. — Джерард внимательно следит за руками Фрэнка. — Это значит… Мы больше не нужны друг другу?

Фрэнк убирает ножницы, удивлённый вопросом, который сопровождается чувством поражения и потери. Джерард совершенно прав; они больше не нужны друг от другу, чтобы нормально функционировать. Теперь они могут делать это самостоятельно, благодаря чему бы то ни было. Как будто все наконец-то сбалансировано, и их совместная цель достигнута. Это хорошее чувство, но в то же время Фрэнк считает, что это намного сложнее, чем должно было быть.

Он проводит рукой по волосам и выпрямляется.

— И что мы будем делать?

— Зависит… Зависит от того, _хочешь_ ли ты что-то с этим делать?

Фрэнк отворачивается, его глаза на секунду закрываются. Это на самом деле типично для Джерарда. Для него характерно быть впереди подобных тем, поднимать их, потому что они важны, а затем быть достаточно внимательным, чтобы оставить все это на усмотрение Фрэнка. Это так типично, и Фрэнк тоже это пропустил. Он ничего не говорит, просто наклоняется вперед, потому что знает, что не может скрыть улыбку, и хватает лицо Джерарда. Поцелуй, который должен был быть быстрым, только углубляется, превращаясь в теплый, с голодным ответом сухих губ и держанием за руки.

— Ух ты! — Джерард дышит тяжело, когда они отстраняются, его щеки горят, а пальцы путаются в волосах Фрэнка. — Хорошо, я определенно не согласен с твоим решением.

Фрэнк только улыбается ему в ответ. Это широкая улыбка, которая, кажется, появляется из глубины его груди, которая сопровождается скачками сердцебиения и легко вспыхивает от самымых незначительных вещей, таких как изгиб ресниц Джерарда, и странная красная отметина под его глазом, и изгиб его верхней губы. Это чертовски глупо, но Фрэнк ничего не может с этим поделать.

Джерард бросает на него озадаченный взгляд.

— Что?

— Ничего… но ты сказал мне больше улыбаться, не так ли?

Джерард хмурится на мгновение, его воспоминания ускользают. Затем дыхание слегка учащается, и что-то в его выражении меняется, когда он наконец вспоминает, что это не тот второй шанс, который следует упускать. Уэй протягивает руку, чтобы медленно убрать с лица Фрэнка волосы, его ладонь мягко прилегает к его щеке, и он внимательно смотрит на него, прежде чем наклониться и снова поцеловать его.

— Да, я говорил, — шепчет он совсем тихо. — И это ещё никогда не делало меня счастливее, чем сейчас.


	7. Part Seven

Манильская Садовая верёвка тихо скрипит, когда Фрэнк откидывается назад на плетёном садовом кресле. Он дергается от неожиданности и наклоняется вперед, в страхе, что сейчас сломает дорогую мануфактуру. Парень рассеянно засовывает незажженную сигарету между губ и бросает взгляд через улицу, щуря глаза от высокого солнца. Сейчас полдень, но один из соседей всё ещё косит свой газон, другой моет машину на дороге перед домом, а следующая пара соседей жарит барбекю. У них большой батут перед их домом, и Фрэнк видит пару детей, прыгающих на нем. Их домашняя собака, жирненький золотистый ретривер, всё время норовит присоединиться, но не может залезть, так что просто бегает вокруг них и громко лает.

В этом районе живут родители Фрэнка, и он сомневается, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к этому ярко освещенному солнцем пригородному кошмару. Тут так непринужденно и аккуратно, и он настолько неуместен, что мурашки бегут по спине и рукам целыми табунами. Фрэнк даже не может оправдать свой визит, ссылаясь на крепкие семейные связи. Детям, которые вырастают, а после регулярно навещают своих родителей, каким-то образом удаётся превратить это в привычку, включая приезд со своими детьми и домашним печеньем в качестве гостинца, но Фрэнк не имеет никакого опыта в этих семейных связях.

Он связался со своими родителями около месяца назад, впервые после многих лет молчания, и для него это был очень долгий и морально мучительный процесс. Фрэнк вешал трубку три раза, прежде чем смог хотя бы представиться, а когда мама пригласила на обед, ему потребовалась неделя, чтобы, наконец, принять его. Теперь, когда он наконец здесь, все в этом месте кричит о неловкости и ненормальности. Как будто он вошел в другой мир, зазеркалье, где всё кажется таким обычным, но всё же немного странным и неправильным.

— Ты в порядке?

Фрэнк отрывает взгляд от детей на батуте, и смотрит на Джерарда, который сидит рядом с ним. Выражение его лица слегка обеспокоено, и мужчина изогнул бровь, недовольно смотря на сигарету Фрэнка, которая все еще свисала с его губ незажженной. Айеро отвечает, пожав плечами, и прячет наркотик, думая, что это, вероятно, не лучшее время для курения.

— Да, я в порядке… — медленно говорит он. — Я лучше пойду домой, вот и все.

— Мы только что пришли.

— Я знаю, спасибо, Капитан Очевидность. Не надо, блять.

Фрэнк отворачивается и закатывает глаза, почему-то Джерард сегодня раздражает больше, чем обычно. Правда в том, что с Уэем ему действительно спокойнее. Кажется, ему гораздо комфортнее в новой обстановке, и мужчина даже завел разговор с одним из соседей, когда они только приехали. Если бы Фрэнку пришлось навещать родителей в одиночку, этот визит был бы невыносимым, да и к тому же ему гораздо комфортнее, если Джерард находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Фрэнк чувствует себя немного увереннее, зная, что мужчина может вмешаться, если он полностью провалит тест на хорошего сына. Во-первых, он бы никогда не связался со своими родителями, если бы Джерард не настоял на этом. Но Уэй всё равно мудацкий мудак, натолкнувший его на этот ужасно неправильный шаг.

— Эй, все будет хорошо, — рука Джерарда накрывает его холодную ладонь, слегка сжимая. — Держу пари, они так же нервничают, как и ты. Твои родители бы не готовили вместе что-то настолько простое, как лимонад и закуски, если бы не сходили с ума от волнения. Это хороший знак.

Как ни странно, Фрэнк не слишком злопамятен. Может быть, ему нужно больше времени, чтобы забыть обиды и неприятные слова, но он не злой, не ворчун, и он правда скучал по маме с отцом. Фрэнк просто не привык сидеть в приятном зелёном саду родного дома и ждать, пока родители выйдут на улицу с лимонадом и закусками. Он не привык к мысли о необходимости разговаривать с ними и рассказать им о своей жизни. Так что, возможно, Джерард прав; может быть всё будет хорошо. Может быть, это мучительно неловкое воссоединение в итоге окажется вторым лучшим решением в его жизни (первое, наверное, — Джерард). Фрэнку сейчас нужно выжить в пригороде, и в следующий раз, когда он приедет сюда, ему станет лучше. Он правда хотел бы этого.

— Ты должен мне помочь, — бормочет он, когда его родители наконец-то присоединяются к ним в саду. — Говори побольше, чтобы мне не пришлось это делать.

— Хорошо, ребят, мы вернулись!

Веселый тон в голосе его матери достаточно убедителен, но ее руки дрожат, когда она ставит поднос на стол. Мистер и миссис Айеро выглядят именно так, как их запомнил Фрэнк, пусть и немного постарели. При нормальных обстоятельствах он, вероятно, мог бы поклоняться земле, по которой ходит его отец, и думать, что его мать по-прежнему самая красивая женщина в мире. Но прошло много времени с тех пор, как все было нормально, и Фрэнк действительно понятия не имеет, где что он должен делать, и какую роль исполнять. Он решает сделать то, что и Джерард, быстро натягивает улыбку и восхваляя мамины домашние пирожные.

Следующий разговор впечатляюще случаен, особенно если учесть, сколько времени вежливо ходят вокруг да около. Фрэнк начинает чувствовать, что его бросили в вакуумную среду, где время остановилось для всех, кроме него, и теперь, когда наконец вернулся, он не может идти в ногу со всеми. Родители все еще рассказывают о своей работе; как Фрэнк в настоящее время работает в розничной торговле, как Джерард наблюдает за строительством нового здания в центре города, и как Iero Real Estate преуспевает, несмотря на рецессию. Фрэнк не уверен, ожидал ли он именно такой темы, но всё лучше, чем расспросы о прошлой жизни, в которой родители не участвовали.

Он немного беспокойно оглядывается и обнаруживает, что низкая изгородь заменила белый забор. Он даже не заметил смены ландшафтного интерьера, когда они приехали. Фрэнк хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, как давно ограда исчезла, но приходит к выводу, что это, должно быть, произошло после того, как он ушел из дома. Неудивительно, что они решили снять его. Наблюдать за тем, как ваш маленький сын падает из окна и видеть, как кровь разбрызгивается по белому забору, достаточно травмирующее зрелище. Наблюдать за тем, как он убегает от всего этого невредимым — ещё более шокирующая сцена. Он может понять, почему забор исчез.

— Фрэнк?

Парень обращает внимание на звук своего имени и понимает, что давно потерял нить разговора.

— Э-э… что?

— Я сказал, не хочешь ли ты увидеть некоторые из наших непроданных домов? — отец смотрит на него с другой части садового столика, его брови изогнулись вместе с повторяющимся вопросом. — Это недалеко, прямо по дороге. Я подумал, что тебе это может быть интересно.

— О… — Фрэнк неуверенно смотрит на Джерарда, не зная, хочет ли он, но мужчина быстро и коротко кивает ему, а значит Айеро хочет. — Да, да. Конечно.

Они идут вместе в несколько неудобной тишине, старательно пытаясь соответствовать темпам ходьбы друг друга. Фрэнк сомневается, что в этом районе есть что-то, что могло бы его заинтересовать, поэтому может только предполагать, что его забрали от присутствующих для частного разговора. Он задается вопросом, о чем они собираются говорить или с чего следует начать разговор. Слишком много всего, чтобы уместиться в плюс-минус десять минут.

— Мне нравится Джерард, — говорит его отец, нарушая давящую тишину, когда они медленно достигают конца улицы. — Он выглядит как хороший, амбициозный парень. Как вы познакомились?

— Случайно столкнулись друг с другом, — уклончиво отвечает Фрэнк. — С тех пор мы просто слиплись, думаю…

— Ох, хорошо. Ну, я рад, что у тебя есть друзья.

Тема больше не поднималась, и с этим Фрэнк более чем рад этому. Он считает, что его родители уже поняли, что Джерард ему больше, чем просто друг, но действительно не заинтересован в обсуждении их отношений, особенно с кем-то, кого он знает, и хочет вызывать ему уважение и принятие его отношений.

Через некоторое время его отец засовывает руки в карманы и осматривает окрестности.

— Почему-то продажи в этом районе особенно низкие. На самом деле, это всего лишь три или четыре дома, — он показывает через улицу. — Я проверил их несколько раз, и, похоже, с ними все в порядке. Они просто не хотят быть проданными, и мы не можем понять причину.

Фрэнк оглядывается, коснувшись освещенной солнцем области. Люди на этой улице постоянно соревнуются за то, чтобы у них был самый ухоженный сад, а ездили они за рулем самой удобной для семьи машины. Само собой разумеется, что дома здесь не дешевы. Коробка электрического трансформатора в конце улицы в конце концов привлекает его внимание. Эта маленькая необходимость, которая могла бы оставаться неприметной, если бы ее не отягощали граффити. Рисунки похожи на безобидную подростковую мазню, но случайные на первый взгляд штрихи кажутся красочными и привлекательными и совсем не отталкивающими.

Фрэнк кивает в направлении коробки.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом?

— О чём?

— Чтобы разрушить трансформатор или перенести куда-нибудь в другое место. Его постройка изначально была плохой идеей.

— Так… Ты думаешь, что именно поэтому мы не можем найти покупателей? — отец задумчиво нахмурился, размышляя над замечанием Фрэнка, когда его рука скользнула по слабой щетине на подбородке. — Никогда не думал, что люди обращают внимание на что-то столь незначительное… Эта коробка даже близко не расположена к домам.

Фрэнк прищуривает глаза, пытаясь разобрать, что должны значить небрежные знаки и каракули на бетонных стенах, но он не находит в них смысла. В каком-то смысле граффити очень напоминает ему Адскую дыру. Он уже несколько месяцев не бывал там, вряд ли даже думал о нём, но, увидев этот бессмысленный привкус произведения искусства посреди защищенного уютного пригорода, отправился мыслями обратно в свою дерьмовую двухкомнатную квартиру с изношенной вывеской «7-11», виднеющуюся из окна. Фрэнк вздрогнул.

-Ну, может, и нет… Но я уверен, что это граффити будет распространяться, как лесной пожар, если ты не уберёшь коробку. Или просто закрась рисунки, чтобы они не портили вид.

Фрэнк нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу, не в силах удержаться от взгляда в сторону дома родителей. Он слышит звонкий мамин смех над шуткой Джерарда, и Фрэнку очень хочется сейчас взять Уэя и просто уехать домой. Он сделал достаточно для воссоединения семьи, чтобы хотя бы до конца месяца не общаться с родителями.

— Фрэнк, подожди… — мистер Айеро кладет руку на его плечо, удерживая. — Я… я знаю, что мы не имеем права просить тебя вернуться после стольких лет отсутствия. То, как мы с твоей матерью поступили с тобой — непростительно, и ты даже не представляешь, как мы сожалели об этом. Ты, должно быть, не поймёшь нас, но мы просто не знали, как справиться с твоей, хм, особенностью, кроме как уйти в работу. Я знаю, как это оттолкнуло тебя, но… ты стал таким чужим, и мы предположили, что ты ненавидишь нас. Пока ты продолжал снимать деньги со своего счета, мы хотя бы знали, что ты жив. Я просто… мне очень жаль, Фрэнки. — мужчина слегка сжимает острое плечо, умоляюще смотрит в глаза. — Тот факт, что ты решил вернуться, несмотря ни на что… Мы с мамой очень счастливы.

Фрэнк закусывает губу и отворачивается, не сводя глаз с трансформаторной коробки. Он действительно должен сказать им. Он должен рассказать им обо всех сигаретах, пулях и сломанных костях. Он должен рассказать им о каждом мосте, поезде и здании, о своих исчезающих татуировках и о том, что случилось после того, как он встретил Джерарда, включая его опыт смерти. Он должен сказать им, потому что они заслуживают знать — но опять же, возможно, не должен. Возможно, стать свидетелями его падения из этого окна было более чем достаточно, чтобы измениться на всю жизнь.

— Я вас не ненавижу, — наконец произносит он. Фрэнк оборачивается, чтобы встретиться взглядом с отцом впервые — не только с тех пор, как он приехал сегодня, но и впервые за многие годы. — Вам не нужно извиняться за, это не твоя вина. И теперь все по-другому. Я изменился.

— Но тебе больше не нужно меняться. Когда всё произошло, как твои родители, мы должны были это принять.

Фрэнк качает головой.

— Возможно. Но в моем случае это не имело бы значения. Что бы это ни было, этого нельзя было избежать, нельзя было контролировать, и я все равно бы так и сделал. В любом случае это разрушило бы мою жизнь. Все в порядке… папа, — искренне добавляет он. — Всё хорошо. Не волнуйся.

Прежде чем парни уезжают, мистер Айеро уверяет его, что если он когда-нибудь устанет работать в розничной торговле и заинтересуется недвижимостью, то Фрэнку нужно просто сказать об этом. Фрэнк никогда особо не задумывался о своей работе в торговле, он просто хотел зарабатывать деньги и оставаться занятым хоть чем-то, но при мысли о том, что он может поработать в недвижимости, в животе что-то приятно переворачивается. В следующий момент он проводит рукой по разноцветным татуировкам на руке, и его ожидания исчезают, когда он осознает, насколько он ограничен, как в образовании, так и в качестве представителя.

***

— Ты можешь хотя бы попытаться, — предлагает Джерард, как только они возвращаются в квартиру. — Если тебе не понравится, тогда все решено. По крайней мере, будешь знать, что попробовал.

— Я не уверен, что мне не по силам что-то подобное… — Фрэнк снимает пиджак и идет за мужчиной на кухню. — Я имею в виду, я никогда не ходил в колледж… Едва даже закончил среднюю школу.

— И? То, что у тебя нет степени, не значит, что ты глупый. Кроме того, твой папа сделал тебе предложение, — добавляет он. — Ты должен попробовать. Раз твой отец владеет этим бизнесом, он поддержит тебя и научит.

Фрэнк тяжело вздыхает.

— Да, он может сделать это для меня… — парень поднимается на кухонную стойку и хватает ближайшее яблоко. — Я не знаю, мне нужно подумать об этом.

— Ну, по крайней мере, постарайся быть менее пессимистичным. Хочешь кушать?

— Я пиздец, какой голодный. Давай закажем пиццу или еще что-нибудь типа того?

— На самом деле, я планировал _приготовить_ пиццу. — Джерард широко улыбается и бросает фартук в его сторону. — И ты мне с этим поможешь.

Пока мужчина нарезает сладкий перец, Фрэнк случайно ранит палец. На долю секунды нож в руке опережает его мысли и мозг не синхронизируется с его движениями. Рукоятка скользит, и острый кончик лезвия входит в контакт с его кожей. Фрэнк отбрасывает нож и ругается себе под нос, хмуро рассматривая густую каплю крови, которая просачивается сквозь рану на пальце.

Джерард поднимает взгляд от теста для пиццы, его глаза на мгновение вспыхивают от беспокойства, прежде чем он замечает повреждение.

Ой. Так, не двигайся, я сейчас.

Он вытирает руки о переднюю часть фартука, его ладони оставляют пятна муки на глупом логотипе с надписью «Поцелуй шеф-повара» и мужчина исчезает в ванной. Фрэнк собирается быстро разобраться с этим и просто засунуть кровоточащий палец в рот, когда Джерард возвращается с аптечкой размером с дорожную сумку и быстро тащит Айеро к раковине.

— Да ты, должно быть, шутишь, — Фрэнк нетерпеливо вздыхает, когда Джерард открывает кран.

— Ты можешь заразиться! — говорит он и хватает его за запястье. — Я не хочу рисковать.

— Боже, ты параноик.

— Смирись с этим.

— Да не в том дело, я просто… — Фрэнк скулит, когда чувствует жжение в ране под ледяной водой. — Просто поторопись. Мне больно.

Джерард вытирает его влажную кожу кусочком марли и размазывает немного антибактериального крема, его рот изогнулся в удивленной улыбке.

— Оу, мой малыш, — смеется он. — Это так забавно, потому что ты недавно сделал татуировку, которая покрывает девяносто пять процентов всей твоей гребаной руки, и она была настолько детальной, что тебе пришлось сделать это за четыре сеанса. Ты ни разу не пожаловался, только решил сделать больше рисунков — и тут ты жалуешься на мелкий порез. Ты на самом деле странный.

Фрэнк открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что это совсем не то же самое, но вместо этого его бормотание затихает в буре негодовании. Джерард не обращает внимания на его сердитый взгляд и перематывает палец детским пластырем, с рисунком мультипликационных персонажей. Небольшая ласковая улыбка задерживается на его губах, когда он осторожно чмокает порез, и Фрэнк оказывается беспомощно неспособным удержать своё раздражение. Он понимает, как ему повезло стоять здесь и просто чувствовать, что его эмоции меняются. Способность чувствовать что-либо вообще заставляет его жизнь выглядеть иначе; утренняя лихорадка злит его, пропуск завтрака делает капризным, комедийные сериалы теперь кажутся забавными, секс — это круто, поздно ложиться спать доставляет ему головную боль, планирование новых татуировок — захватывает дух, а вот чья-то забота немного смущает. Его жизнь сильно изменилась за последние несколько месяцев, и в основном из-за Джерарда.

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать

— М?

— Мне очень жаль.

Джерард поднимает взгляд от аптечки, его брови насупились в замешательстве.

— Почему? Вы понимаете, что это не так уж важно, верно? Я просто хотел быть осторожным, учитывая…

Фрэнк прерывает его быстрым движением головы.

— Я не об этом, — он эмоционально жестикулирует в воздухе, ища слова. — Я… я просто хотел сказать, что мне жаль, я всегда был таким мудаком, особенно с тобой.

— Ты чего?

— Я имею в виду… я действительно… я действительно ценю тебя, — продолжает Фрэнк, немного заикаясь. — Мне нравится то, что у нас есть, серьезно, мне это очень нравится, и я знаю, что мы вроде как договорились о чем-то еще в больнице, но… с тех пор мы никогда не поднимали эту тему снова. Итак… Я никогда не говорил тебе, что я думаю, что ты замечательный, и все такое. Я бы не был собой, если бы не ты, и я просто… прости, что никогда не говорил спасибо или что-то еще.

— Ох… — Джерард быстро-быстро моргает. — Но… ты не должен говорить мне это. Я итак знаю всё.

Пришла очередь Фрэнка удивляться.

— Ты знаешь?

— Да, конечно, — Джерард кивает и протягивает руку, чтобы убрать волосы с лица, оставляя на лбу слабый след муки. — Например, ты занял полку в ванной, не спросив меня. Я постоянно нахожу в прачечной носки и рубашки, которые мне не принадлежат, и время от времени ты заходишь в магазин после работы, даже если я об этом не просил. И, ну… ты каждый вечер ложишься ко мне спать, — добавляет он, глядя на Фрэнка с застенчивой улыбкой. — Прошли месяцы, но иногда я все еще просыпаюсь, думая, а что если тебя не будет… а ты есть. Я тебе больше не нужен, но ты не ушел. Для меня это многое значит.

Фрэнк смотрит на него. По какой-то причине он даже не обратил внимания, что, фактически, поселился у Джерарда. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что простой акт пребывания можно воспринимать как нечто столь значимое. Он неловко сдвигается и поднимает руку, чтобы потереть шею, не зная, что он должен сказать. На несколько мгновений Фрэнк просто прижимает ладонь к своей выцветшей татуировке, где слова «навсегда прокляты» давно исчезли.

— Ты ошибаешься, — наконец говорит Фрэнк, опуская руку.

— В чём?

— В том, что ты мне больше не нужен.

Не долго думая, Фрэнк обхватывает чужое руками и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать мужчину. Руки Джерарда плотно обвиваются вокруг его талии, притягивая к себе ближе, и Фрэнк понимает, почему он откладывает повторное нанесение выцветшего тату на шее.Оно больше не имеет смысла, потому что теперь он не проклят.

Фрэнк улыбается в губы, зная, что его чувства к этому мужчине — не только благодарность. Он любит. И это самая правильная вещь в его жизни.


End file.
